A Dish Served Cold
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: It's easy to turn off and harder to turn back on. Emily Hart is back in Beacon Hills and she has a score to settle for her loved ones lost. She just didn't imagine that one boy would mess everything up and show her humanity. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Part One

I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time  
And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you  
And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded  
But you have to die for me to see how to live

\- Picture Perfect, Escape the Fate

Kate Argent was reading in bed after the incredibly long day. She liked to unwind with a good book at the end of the day. Suddenly a loud crash broke the peaceful silence, when a flaming bottle came crashing through the window and landed on the floor. Instantly a fire spread across the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Chris!" Kate yelled out for her brother, the fire trapping her on the bed. For the first time in a long time Kate Argent feared for her life.

Chris Argent ran into his sister's room and stopped short seeing the fire. "Victoria, call the fire department and get Allison out of the house." He yelled over his shoulder, before running into the room and grabbed his sister, lifting her out of the room and to safety. The Argent family ran out of the house and saw the word MURDERERS spray painted on the front of the house. They watched the glow of the fire from the guest bedroom window and huddled together in fear.

The fire department arrived quickly along with the police. It took them a good twenty minutes put out the fire. Luckily it hadn't spread to the rest of the house and the damage to Kate's room was minimal.

Allison clung to her mother in fear of the attacker being nearby and shook slightly at the idea of someone trying to hurt or even kill one of her family.

John Stilinski arrived at the scene and after speaking with the responding officer he approached the Argent family. "Mr Argent."

Chris turned to the Sheriff and nodded his head. "Sheriff Stilinski." He shook hands with the man. "I really hope you can help me here."

"I'll do my best. Did you or your family notice anything unusual today? Anyone suspicious hanging around your house?" John asked taking out his notebook.

Chris shook his head. "No. Victoria?" He looked to his wife.

John nodded. "Can I ask which room the firebomb was thrown into?"

"Mine." Kate stepped forward.

"Can you think of any reason why someone might target you Miss Argent?" John Stilinski asked the woman.

Kate shook her head. "No. I've only just arrived in Beacon Hills."

"So you have no idea why someone would accuse you or your family of being murderers?" He motioned to the word on the front door.

"None." Kate sighed. "I have no idea who could have done this."

Once the police were gone and Victoria was soothing Allison in her room. Chris turned to his sister. "Who did you piss off?" He asked her sternly.

Kate shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it was the Alpha."

"The Alpha doesn't play mind games. What aren't you telling me Kate?" Chris asked angrily.

Kate sighed. "There's this vampire…"

Chris shook his head. "You got yourself involved with a VAMPIRE!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe you brought this to my house. Vampires are far worse than werewolves, you know it's near impossible to kill them. They like to play with their food and this vampire has just drawn a target on my front door." Chris yelled.

Kate glared at her brother. "You asked me here REMEMBER!"

"I wouldn't have if I had known you were going to bring a fucking vampire into town, as if an Alpha isn't enough." Chris yelled. "I can't believe you! Why? Why would you try and take on a vampire."

Kate sighed. "I thought I had it handled."

Chris's eyes widened. "This isn't just a hunt, it's a revenge plot too, isn't it?" He exclaimed.

"I'll handle it." Kate snapped.

"And what if this vampire goes after Allison?" Chris asked angrily. "If you get my daughter killed, I will never forgive you." Chris snarled and left the room, slamming the door behind him in anger.

Immortal

Emily Hart walked through the hallway of Beacon Hills High and ignored the looks she was getting from everyone she passed. Emily flipped her long chestnut hair over her shoulder and moved towards the administrations office. She reached the desk and smiled at the woman behind it. "Hi, I'm transferring today. Emily Hart."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry but we don't have any records for you."

"Please check again." Emily lowered her sunglasses. "I'm sure you'll find everything you need." She smiled at the woman.

"Ah here we are. Yes you need to fill these out so I can put a timetable together for you and I'll organise for someone to show you to your first class." She handed over a clipboard.

Emily nodded. "Thank you." She took the clipboard and sat down on one of the plastic chairs and began to fill out the forms. She handed them over and the woman filled out her timetable. "Okay if you'll just like to wait for a moment and I'll get the vice principal to show you to your first class. Which is… Chemistry."

"Thank you." Emily sat back down and waited. She was waiting ten minutes when a man walked down the corridor.

The man stopped in front of her with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. If you'd like to follow me." He motioned for Emily to follow him. "So you've just moved here from… Virginia. Why Beacon Hills?" He asked.

"My parents recently passed away and I was emancipated. They met here and they always talked about Beacon Hills being a wonderful place to live so… here I am." Emily bullshitted.

"I'm so sorry to here that. Lets hope Beacon Hills lives up to your expectations." He knocked on a classroom door and pushed it open. "Mr Harris, we've one more for you. Class this is Emily Hart. I'm sure you'll all do your best to make her feel welcome."

Mr Harris looked at the young woman and cleared his throat. "Have a seat Miss Hart." He motioned to the empty chair.

Emily walked over to the empty spot and sat down.

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Harris announced to the class. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris looked around the classroom. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Everyone except Emily turned to look at a boy with a buzz cut bent over a book with a highlighter in his hand and the cap pressed between his lips.

The door opened and a boy walked in. "Sorry." He mumbled and took his seat.

Harris walked over to the boy. "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason you let me know." Harris turned around. "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." He turned to Emily. "Miss Hart, where is your textbook?"

"They haven't arrived yet." Emily told him.

Harris huffed. "Fine I'm sure Danny won't mind sharing with you." He looked at the boy sat next to me.

Danny shook his head. "No problem." He pushed the book closer to Emily.

Emily leant in to read the book. "I don't think he likes me very much." She whispered to Danny with a smile.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to make sure Harris was out of earshot. "Don't worry he doesn't like anyone very much but he'll never hate you as much as he hates Stilinski."

Emily chuckled. "Emily."

"Danny." He shook her hand.

"Hey, Danny." The boy behind them whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked.

"No."

Stiles bit his lip. "Can I ask you another question?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked.

Danny glanced at the boy who'd walked in late. "He wouldn't tell me."

Stiles frowned. "But he's your best friend." He thought about it leaning forward on his seat. "One more question." He whispered.

"What?" Danny hissed.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked.

Emily snorted and cleared her throat.

There was a crash when the boy fell off his seat. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and tried to subtly sit back down.

The bell sounded and Emily swung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me share your textbook." She thanked Danny.

"No problem. You know they have spare textbooks in the library. You could borrow those until yours come." Danny told her. "What class do you have next?"

Emily looked down at her timetable. "Er… Economics."

Danny nodded. "Me too. Coach is always ten minutes late. I'll show you where the library is." He motioned for me to follow him. "So what brings you to this dump?"

"My parents died." Emily looked down at the floor. "Car accident. I'm emancipated now so I came here. This is where they grew up."

"Oh sorry." Danny apologised.

Emily smiled. "It's okay. So what's the deal here?"

Danny shrugged. "Not really much of a deal. Lacrosse is the sport here. Not football."

"Really? Damn I like football." Emily sighed. "Okay so I've got to like lacrosse… I can get behind that. What else?"

"Try to stay on the teachers good side. Stay out of trouble and avoid the weirdos." Danny listed off. "Basically the same as any other high school." He pushed open a door. "And this is the library. Hey Macy."

The woman behind the desk smiled. "Danny, shouldn't you be in class."

Danny nodded. "This is Emily. She's in need of some textbooks. Hers haven't arrived yet."

Macy smiled at Emily. "Give me a second. Do you have your timetable?"

Emily nodded and handed it over.

"Yep we have all of these. I'll be one second." Macy walked off.

"Thanks for this."

Danny waved off my thanks. "It's nothing. So what do you like to do?"

Emily shrugged. "I like to draw and run."

Danny nodded. "That's cool."

"Okay hun, here you go. Obviously you can't write in these. Bring em back when your's arrive." Macy told her handing over a stack of books and her timetable.

"Thank you so much." Emily smiled at her.

"You're welcome sweetie." Macy nodded.

Danny and Emily left the library and hurried to Econ, one minute before Coach. "Okay everyone time for a little history. Who can tell me when the New York's Knickerbocker Bank failed?" Coach asked. "Greenburg put your hand down." He looked around the room. "Danny." He turned to Danny.

Danny shook his head. "Sorry Coach."

"1907." Emily didn't look up from her book, tapping her pencil on her notebook.

"Who the hell are you?" Coach asked.

"Emily Hart. I'm new." Emily shrugged. "I'm good with dates."

Coach frowned. "Okay lets test that. Black Thursday."

"1929." Emily answered. "That one's easy."

"Alright." Coach pressed his lips together. "President Lyndon B. Johnson signs a landmark amendment to the Social Security Act."

Emily pressed her lips together. "1965."

"Federal Reserve Act." Coach took a step forward.

"1913."

"Unemployment Assistance Act."

"1956."

"The Three Mile Island disaster."

"1979."

"The opening of the Panama canal."

"1914."

Coach grinned. "Ha it was 1913."

Emily frowned. "No Coach it was 1914."

"Someone look it up." Coach huffed.

Danny typed it into his phone and grinned. "1914 Coach. She's right."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Coach huffed. "Alright everyone turn to page 18 in your books and copy out the timeline. I want those dates memorised." He sat down at his desk and began to grade papers.

The day ended and Emily packed her things into her locker.

"Hey Em, do you wanna come watch lacrosse practise?" Danny asked her.

Emily shook her head. "I can't I have a thing. But thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily waved and walked off out into the sunshine putting on her sunglasses and walked over to her car, driving off.

Immortal

Emily walked into the long stay ward of the hospital. "Hey Jennifer."

"Hi Emily. Go on through. He's waiting for you." Jennifer motioned down the corridor.

Emily smiled at her and walked into the hospital room. "Well that was a bore. I'm telling you high school was invented as a form of torture." She sat down on the chair beside the bed. "So I haven't run into your little beta yet but I did pay a little visit to our friends. It was a little dramatic but you know I like to be dramatic." Emily winked at him. "I didn't see the daughter either today but Rome wasn't built in a day I guess." Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "Oh I heard about your little trip to the video store." She turned to the right page. "Okay so I read ahead a little and you're never going to believe what Jacob is." She smiled and started to read.

Immortal

Emily left the hospital and made her way to her car when she almost got knocked over by a Jeep pulling into the hospital. "Hey." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I er… I have to… Oh my god." Stiles ran a hand over his head and panted slightly on the verge of a panic attack.

"Look, look. Calm down. Okay. Breathe." Emily told him. "Are you hurt?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, my dad. He got hit by a car. I er… I have to go. I'm sorry about nearly hitting you. I just…"

Emily smiled. "Go. Go. I hope he's ok." She motioned for him to go and watched him run into the hospital. She dropped the smile and started the car driving off. Emily stopped by an all night garage and bought a bunch of flowers before driving round to the burnt down Hale house. Emily got out of her car and sighed. She walked over to the porch and placed the flowers down resting her hand on the burnt wood.

" _So you're really going?" Talia asked her._

" _Yeah. I need to go somewhere big and fast. New York is the city that never sleeps." Emily passed her the cigarette. "NYU is a great college. Come with me."_

 _Talia laughed. "I can't afford to go to college." She handed Emily the cigarette._

" _Honey I'm nine hundred years old I have more money than sense. It'll be fun. You. Me. New York. Living in a penthouse apartment. Come with me." Emily smiled. "This dump will still be here in three years." She tossed away the butt of the cigarette._

 _Talia smiled. "Okay. Okay lets do it." She leant in and kissed her._

"What are you doing here?"

Emily turned and looked at a figure stood in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Take my place and look inside_

 _Try to find a place to hide, hide_

 _Lost my faith but don't you cry,_

 _I got a hole inside and it's 10 miles wide_

 _\- 10 Miles Wide, Escape the Fate_

"What are you doing here?"

Emily turned and looked at a figure in the doorway. "I was just… paying my respects."

"You knew the Hale family?" Derek asked curiously.

"Talia was my best friend." Emily smiled. "We met in high school after I made her laugh so much soda came out of her…"

"Came out of her nose." Derek blinked. "Emily? Emily Hart?"

Emily stared at the man. "Derek?" She placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god." She rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Look at you, the last time I saw you, you were in diapers." Emily stepped back and looked at the man in front of her.

"I can't believe you really exist. I thought my mum made you up." He joked.

"I'm real." Emily looked up at the house. "I can't believe it's all gone." She sighed. "Your mum and I used to sneak out here to smoke and make out." She sat down on the porch.

Derek pulled a face that's a little too much information. Wait… You and my mum?" He frowned.

Emily smiled. "Who do you think introduced her to your dad? Do you mind?" She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Derek shook his head.

Emily placed one in her mouth and lit up. "So how much did your mum tell you about me?"

"That you're insanely old because you're a vampire." Derek told me. "Yeah I know. Er she said you met in high school and you're the reason she went to college. And she just told me all these stories about all these things you did together with some girl called…"

"Claudia. Ha, ha, that girl was a spitfire. I've never met someone so sarcastic before and I'm including myself in that. We met Claudia in college we were all in the same English Lit class." Emily sighed and shook her head, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Derek smiled. "She always spoke so highly of you."

Emily laughed. "She was always a brilliant liar." She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh I could tell you stories. One time for the prank night, your mum, your uncle Peter and I managed to get the piano from the music room on the roof. We also rigged the speakers to play various annoying sound effects throughout the day. They couldn't figure out how to correct it for two months. The morning bell was replaced with AWWOOOOGA." Emily laughed.

Derek laughed with her. "So what are you doing in Beacon Hills?"

"I was feeling nostalgic and it was time to move on. I haven't been here in enough time that I can pass off as my own kid if I need to." Emily shrugged.

Derek nodded. "Can I ask you something? I need some help." He admitted.

"How so?" Emily asked.

"My sister, Laura, she came here for a reason and then someone killed her to steal her Alpha status. That person is now roaming Beacon Hills killing people and turning teenage boys and… I could really use another pair of eyes." Derek explained.

Emily smiled. "For the son of my best friend. Yeah, I think I can do that." She nodded.

Derek smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Emily stood up. "And I mean that literally, I don't want anyone thinking I'm going soft in my old age. I'll catch you later." She winked at him and got in her car.

Immortal

Emily went shopping on Saturday morning and stopped by the hospital to visit Peter before she went to an old haunt of her's. Toby's Diner. She sat down in a booth and ordered a coffee and a plate of curly fries. One of Emily's favourite pass times was human watching. She'd order food and sit for a few hours with a book watching people come and go, creating stories about what they did and their lives in general.

"Hi." Stiles stopped short seeing her sat in the window booth.

"Hi." Emily looked up at him. "How's your dad?"

Stiles nodded. "He's fine, he's bruised his back and he's supposed to be resting but getting my dad to rest is like getting lion to go vegetarian." He smiled. "I'm Stiles by the way. And I'm really sorry about nearly killing you with my car."

Emily waved off his apology. "Trust me it takes a lot more than that to kill me. You sit behind me in chemistry class right? You're gay?" She asked.

Stiles's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh god no. No I'm not gay. Not that I think there's anything wrong with being gay. I just… I like girls. Girls are great. But you know I don't objectify them or anything." He shook his head.

Emily chuckled. "Relax, I'm just kidding with you. There's no way you're gay dressed like that." She teased him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up some lunch for my dad and I. You?" Stiles asked.

"I like to watch people. See them come and go. I play a game where I try to guess their life stories, eat good food and read a good book." Emily held up her book.

Stiles smiled. "That's interesting. Okay er… What can you tell about me?" He asked.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "You really want to dive down that rabbit hole?"

"Come on." Stiles sat down across from her. "Humour me."

Emily looked at him over her coffee. "Alright." She set her coffee cup down. "Well for starters you have ADHD. You're smart but you find it hard to focus. Of course you're really close to your dad probably because you lost your mum at a young age and you're afraid to lose him too." Emily bit her lip. "Sorry. I did warn you."

Stiles shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're right."

Emily nodded.

"Stilinski. Your orders ready."

Stiles grabbed his order.

Emily frowned. "Stilinski, you're John Stilinski's son?" She asked.

Stiles nodded. "You know my dad."

"M-My My mum did." Emily looked down at the table. "Your mum was Claudia?"

"Yeah. Wait your parents knew my parents?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded.

Stiles frowned. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They're dead." Emily lied.

"Oh." Stiles looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Emily whispered. "I've made my peace with it." She gave him a small smile.

Stiles nodded. "Well I should get going. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah I'll see you at school." Emily agreed.

Immortal

Emily walked into school the next day in a black jumpsuit with a pair of red heels and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She walked over to her locker and opened it getting out her chemistry book.

"That outfit is amazing."

Emily turned around and came face to face with a short girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Thanks."

Lydia studied the new girl. "Emily Hart? That's your name right?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Emily shrugged. "And you are?"

"Lydia Martin." She introduced herself. "Danny has been singing your praises all morning and I just had to check it out for myself."

Emily closed her locker door. "Well I hope I gave you some entertainment." She walked off down the corridor towards chemistry class. Emily sat down in her seat and opened her book.

Harris walked in a few minutes later. "Books away everyone. Pop quiz." He held up a stack of paper. "Miss Hart since your new I'll give you a free pass."

"I can take the quiz. I'm new not stupid." Emily shrugged.

Harris cocked an eyebrow. "Well this is the first time I've ever had a student ask to take a pop quiz before." He smirked.

Emily smirked back. "I like to mix things up." She tilted her head to the side.

"Alright then." Harris handed her a paper. "Please remember to write your name on the top of the booklet. You have the rest of the period to complete the quiz. You can begin."

Emily turned over her booklet wrote her name on the top and began.

Harris looked up fifteen minutes into the period to see Emily get up and walk over to his desk. "Too hard?" He asked not hiding his smug look.

"Nope. I'm just finished." Emily held out the booklet.

Harris frowned and took the booklet. "Sit back down and read chapter ten. I'll grade it now."

Emily walked back to her desk and sat down on the lab stool. She opened her book and started reading chapter ten.

Harris marked the quiz and walked over to Emily's desk. "98." He tossed down the booklet. "Can I speak to you outside?"

Emily followed Harris out of the classroom. "Is there a problem?"

"Well I know you can't have done this quiz before because I write them up myself. So how did you do it?" Harris asked.

"I like chemistry." Emily shrugged.

Harris cocked an eyebrow. "You like chemistry."

Emily looked him in the eye. "My dad was a chemist. He taught me everything he knew."

"Oh. Well have you thought about taking my AP chemistry class. I only take on the best and you'll have to do an entry exam but I think you'll be up for it." Harris nodded.

Emily nodded. "I think I'd like that."

Harris nodded. "Good. Inside."

Emily walked back into the classroom and sat down.

Immortal

Emily left school early that day to meet up with Peter before meeting up with Derek. She knew something was going to go down soon. Derek had told her he had suspicions the local vet was involved in the Alpha activities. If only the kid knew. So they began forming a plan. And with a plan made Emily went to meet Derek.

Immortal

" _Okay so we have English Literature first thing." Talia showed Emily the timetable._

 _Emily smiled and brushed a strand of Talia's hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. She took the timetable off of her. "So English Lit, Art History, Occult Studies? Really?" She cocked an eyebrow._

 _Talia nudged Emily. "Come on it'll be a laugh."_

" _You've got that right." Emily rolled over onto her back. "So I got an invite to a fresher's party wanna go?" She held up the flyer._

" _Hell yes." Talia agreed._

 _The two girls walked into the party and looked around. A girl with auburn hair walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Claudia."_

" _I'm Talia, this is Emily."_

" _Come dance." Claudia grabbed Emily's hand and Emily grabbed Talia's and then the three girls were all dancing in the middle of the crowd._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just tonight I will stay_

 _And we'll throw it all away_

 _When the light hits your eyes_

 _It's telling me I'm right_

 _And if I, I am through_

 _Then it's all because of you_

 _Just tonight_

 _\- Just Tonight, The Pretty Reckless_

Emily pulled her car up outside the veterinarian surgery. She got out of the car and walked inside to find Derek already there with an unconscious man and a teenage boy. "Why am I always late to the party?" She exclaimed.

Scott turned and stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"She's a friend." Derek answered.

"Great, another person to worry about. Look just give me an hour okay?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "Fine."

Scott nodded and edged past Emily and out of the door.

Emily ran a tongue over her teeth. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry." She leant in the doorway.

Derek eyed the vet.

Emily pulled a face. "Not that kind of hungry. Come on, there's a diner not far from here. The unconscious guy will still be here when we get back." She opened the door turning the sign to closed and tilted her head to the side. "My treat."

"Fine." Derek nodded. "I'm going to stash this one in my car." He tossed the vet over his shoulder and walked out the back. He returned and they walked the short distance to the diner. "So is this how you get your girls?"

Emily tapped a finger against her nose. "Now that is a trade secret."

Derek chuckled. "My mum said you had a way with the ladies and the boys."

"I do. If you want to put a label on it. I'm a pansexual. I love who I want." Emily opened the door to the diner. "What about you?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't really have time."

Emily smirked. "That's not an answer. But I won't push you. You Hales suck at talking about your feelings. The fights your mum and I used to get into because she'd bottle up her feelings. But the make up sex almost as good as the angry sex." She sat down in the booth.

Derek pulled a face. "Really didn't need to know that." He sat down opposite her. "So show me how it's done. Pick someone." He leant back in his seat.

"What?"

"Come on I'm bored and I want to see the famous Emily Hart in action." Derek smirked.

Emily smirked. "Alright." She looked around the diner. "When the waitress comes over order my food for me." Emily told him.

Derek frowned. "Why?"

"You want to see my moves right?" Emily asked.

Derek nodded. "Alright."

The waitress walked over to their table. "Hi, I'm Susanna and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" She asked with a smile.

Emily went to speak when Derek cut her off.

"I'll have the double bacon cheese burger with curly fries and she'll have the garden salad with the soup of the day." Derek ordered.

Emily frowned. "I can order for myself." She snapped.

Derek smirked. "I just don't want you to lose that lovely figure darling."

Emily scoffed. "I'll have the all day breakfast." She smiled at the waitress.

"Are you sure about that?" Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh honey I'm sure." Emily tilted her head to the side.

Derek shrugged. "I'm just saying I don't want to have to put up with you whining that you feel fat."

Emily slapped her hand on the table. "So now you're calling me fat?"

"You're the one who said it." Derek raised his hands.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Just let me eat what I want."

Derek nodded. "Alright." He sighed.

"I'll be right back with your food." The waitress walked off.

"Ok what does this do?" Derek asked.

Emily looked at her watch. "She'll have a break in five minutes. First thing she'll do is go to the bathroom where she'll find a sobbing confused pansexual." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Time to get into character." She winked and walked off.

Derek was left on his own for fifteen minutes when Emily walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. She sat back down and slid a piece of paper across to Derek.

"Really?" Derek asked looking at the scribbled phone number.

"Works every time." Emily smirked. "You're not a bad wingman. Not as good as your uncle Peter but still pretty good." She tilted her head to the side.

Derek smiled. "You guys were really close huh?"

Emily nodded. "He was, is, my best friend. Before I met your mum even. He introduced me to your mum actually. The day you were born I've never seen him so excited. You were the son he never got to have." She gave him a warm smile. "I swear he was like fucking Tigger bouncing around the hospital." Emily laughed.

Derek laughed with her.

"And then he babysat you for the first time when you were two. Oh my god your mum and I must have been gone for a couple of hours and the house was like a war zone. You were both covered in spaghetti-os and paint. I think you'd just started to learn to walk and he almost threw you back at your mum crying take it back." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "God I miss them."

Derek smiled sadly at her. "Me too."

Susanna walked back over with their food. "Okay here's your order. Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked.

Emily gave her a small smile. "We're good thanks."

They ate in silence and then made their way to the school where Scott had asked them to meet him. Emily got out of the passenger's side of Derek's car.

"Emily?" Stiles blinked. "What are you doing here? With him?" He looked at Derek.

"Long story." Emily leant against the car. "Short version. Vampire." She pointed to herself. "Old friend of his family." She pointed to Derek.

Scott's eyes widened. "You're a vampire!" He exclaimed. "They exist too?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes, they exist too."

Scott shook his head. "Okay we can talk about you later. Where's my boss?" He asked.

Derek jerked his head at the car. "He's in the back."

Stiles and Scott peered into the back of the car. "Oh. Well he looks comfortable." Stiles commented dryly seeing Deaton in the back.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Derek asked as Scott motioned for Stiles to follow him to the school.

Scott turned around. "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

Derek looked at Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't have a fucking clue what he's talking about." She held up her hands and shook her head.

A few minutes went by and then a noise that sounded like a cat being forced into a blender echoed through the parking lot.

Emily snorted.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek shook his head.

"I'm worrying for your kind right now." Emily smirked.

Then a roar echoed through the parking lot, shaking the ground it was that loud.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Pups, balls dropped."

Derek snorted and shook his head.

The two boys came jumping and bounding out of the school with huge grins on their faces.

Derek glared at them. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott gave him a sheepish smile.

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." He punched a fist in the air.

Derek scoffed. "Shut up."

Stiles pouted. "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Emily laughed. "I like that one."

Scott frowned. "What'd you do with him?" He asked.

The four turned to look at the back of Derek's car where the vet was currently absent from.

Derek shook his head. "What? I didn't do anything."

Emily nodded. "He's telling the truth boys. I was here…" She stopped when the Alpha's claws burst through Derek's chest, blood spewed from his mouth and he was tossed ten feet in the air.

"RUN!" Emily yelled at the boys and pushed them towards the school.


	4. Mini Chapter (A Look Into The Past)

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for your support of this story. Here is a mini chapter just for you. This is a look into the past and explores Emily, Talia and Claudia's relationship a little more. We also get to see Emily in matchmaker mode. Also I've created a trailer for this story which can be found on youtube at the link below. Hope you all enjoy it and please share with anyone you think may enjoy reading my work. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Trailer: watch?v=QnJBr2mwUcw &feature= **

Emily, Talia and Claudia all lay on the grass on the Beacon Hills lacrosse field smoking and passing around a bottle of whiskey.

"Does it freak you out?" Claudia asked. "To think we'll be old and dead and you're still going to be a hot seventeen year old." She glanced at Emily.

Emily laughed. "Morbid much C? And I don't know when you guys kick the bucket I'll be there to share awesome stories at your funerals about the two crazy ass bitches I was best friends with. Of course I'll have to compel everyone to forget everything I just said or to get them to think I'm 92 or whatever. And who else is going to smuggle you guys in the good when you're sitting in your nursing homes?" She joked. "Age will never stop us being friends. Now can we focus on the fact that my beautiful ex-girlfriend is getting married in two weeks because that is something I am willing to drink to." She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. "I hope Henry knows I've ruined men for you." Emily winked at Talia.

Talia snorted. "Well I wouldn't say that Emily." She grabbed the bottle.

"Now all I have to do is find this one the perfect match and my work will be complete." Emily slung an arm around Claudia's shoulders.

Claudia laughed. "Ha. There is no perfect match for me." She grabbed the whiskey bottle.

Emily waggled a finger at her. "Now, now Claudia. I find that the perfect match just falls upon you when you least expect it."

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" A male voice called.

The three women all turned to look at a young, male police deputy walking over to them holding a flashlight in one hand. "This is a school. You can't be smoking and drinking here." He exclaimed looking between the three of them.

Emily tilted her head to the side. "I rest my case." She got to her feet. "We're terribly sorry officer we were just celebrating and feeling a little nostalgic. And we wanted to show are very pretty and single friend Claudia our dear old high school. So what do you say… John? Feel like giving us girls a free pass and we'll never drink on school property again and I'll throw in my friends number too." She smiled sweetly at him.

John Stilinski felt his eyes flicker to the girl Emily had pointed out. "I er… I suppose I could let it slide but you'll all need to leave now. How did you get here?" He asked.

"We walked." Talia answered. "My house isn't too far. I'll make sure we get home safe." She promised with a warm smile.

"Well move along then please." John nodded his head.

Emily grinned and pulled a bic pen out of her hair and grabbed his hand. "Thanks sweetie and one phone number as promised." She winked at him before linking arms with a beetroot Claudia and walking away with her best friends.

Claudia rested her head against Emily's shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that."

"What he's kind of cute. And I know you love a man in uniform. You can thank me when I'm dancing at your wedding." Emily grinned at her friend.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "He probably won't even call me."

Two Days Later…

"You'll never believe who just called me." Claudia bounced into Emily's bedroom.

Emily smirked. "Maybe a certain sheriff's deputy by the name of John?"

Claudia nodded. "He asked me out to dinner. I said yes." She grinned. "I was going to say no but then I thought, you know what a guy hasn't asked me out on a date in over six months and then I was saying yes before I could talk myself out of it. He's picking me up at seven. Oh no, what should I wear. I'm so not prepared for this."

"C breathe. Okay just borrow something from me. Actually I think I have the perfect dress." Emily jumped up and pulled out a midnight blue knee length dress. "You'll knock his socks and hopefully his pants off with this." Emily winked at her.

Claudia blushed a deep red. "EM! I don't go that far on the first date." She gasped accepting the dress and fingered the material. "Oh this is beautiful. I can't."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You can and you will bitch. Now get that cute butt of your in the shower and I'll help you fix your hair." She instructed her.

Claudia rolled her eyes back at her friend. "Yes mum."

"Don't you go sass mouthing me." Emily gave her butt a playful slap as Claudia skipped out the room humming to herself. Emily shook her head and her eyes found the old trunk at the foot of her bed. She knelt down in front of it and pulled out the old photo album inside. She flicked through until she found the picture she was looking for. It was a hand drawing, a hundred and twelve years old and still one of her most treasured possession. Emily sighed, shaking her head before returning the drawing to the book and closing it. The book returned to the trunk and the trunk closed hiding away the picture of Emily Hart's mate.


	5. Chapter 4

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
 _I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_  
 _Just tell me when it's alright_  
 _Tell me something that'll change me_  
 _I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_  
 _Show me your teeth_

 _-Teeth, Lady Gaga_

Emily pushed the two boys towards the school and they closed the fire doors behind them.

"Lock it. Lock it." Scott yelled.

"Does it look like I have the key!" Stiles exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Then grab something that will shut it." She snapped.

"Like what?" Stiles blinked and slowly stood up, his eyes searching for the bolt cutters finding them on the floor not far from the doors.

Scott slowly stood up. "No. Stiles no." He shook his head.

Emily frowned standing up. "What?"

Stiles bolted out the door and over to the bolt cutters.

"Oh my god." Scott exclaimed spotting the Alpha not far from where Stiles had just snapped up the bolt cutters. "Stiles run." He yelled to his best friend.

The next thing happened in the space of three seconds. One second Emily was next to him the next she was outside next to Stiles and the next they were both inside back next to him. Scott blinked and quickly shut the doors, grabbed the bolt cutters off Stiles and wedged the handles with the bolt cutters. "How did you do that?" Scott asked Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Vampire, remember? I don't think that's going to hold it. Come on, we need to find another way out." She motioned for them to follow her into the school.

They bolted into a nearby classroom and Emily shut the door.

"The desk." Stiles and Scott went to push the desk in front of the door. "It's your boss." Stiles panted, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"What?" Scott frowned in confusion.

Emily snorted. "He thinks the Alpha is your boss."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" He exclaimed.

"It's not him." Scott shook his head.

"He killed Derek." Stiles exclaimed.

Scott shook his head. "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

Emily nodded. "I have to agree with Scott. Derek is not dead."

Stiles stared at her in exasperation. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." He waved his hands about in panic.

"Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott looked at Emily.

Emily blinked. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Well I'm assuming being a vampire you know more about this stuff than we do." Scott motioned between himself and Stiles.

Stiles sighed. "Okay. We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" He asked.

Scott nodded and made for the windows.

Stiles shook his head. "No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Which will make a lot of noise."

Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott glanced out of the window and frowned. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" He asked.

Stiles frowned and crossed to stand next to him. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

Emily stood behind them and tilted her head to the side. "It's bent."

Stiles stood on his tip toes. "What, like, dented?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I mean bent. Look." She pointed out the window.

Stiles squinted into the darkness. "What the hell…"

Suddenly something came flying out the window.

"Get down." Emily jumped forward pulling Stiles down to the ground just in time as something crashed through the window, soaring over their heads and landing ten feet away causing glass to shatter over their head.

Stiles gasped. "That's my battery." He jumped up and made for the door.

"Don't." Scott and Emily said at the same time.

Stiles sighed. "We have to move."

Scott shook his head. "He could be right outside." He pointed out.

"He is right outside." Emily pointed out. "But if you want to wait here like sitting ducks to be torn to pieces please be my guest." She made for the door.

Scott stopped her. "Just let me take a look." He peered out of the door.

"Nothing?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head.

"Move now?"

"Move now." Scott agreed.

Scott motioned for them to follow him. "This way."

Stiles grabbed his friend's arm and shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, no."

Scott frowned. "What?"

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Every single room in this building has windows." He pointed out.

Emily smirked listening to the exchange. Watching them scramble around for a way to survive it was entertaining.

Stiles sighed. "Or somewhere with less windows." He rolled his eyes.

Scott nodded. "The locker room."

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "The locker room?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Stiles snapped at her. "Because I don't hear you making any contributions to how we can stay alive." He glared at her.

Emily held up her hands. "Okay, the locker room it is." She followed them down the corridor and into the boy's locker room. Emily gagged at the smell. "Oh god! What do you do in here?" She pulled a face. "Actually don't answer that." She shook her head.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles exclaimed. He did not want to bring his dad into the path of the murderous Alpha and end up losing the only parent he had left.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Well…"

Stiles glared at her before turning to Stiles. "What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"He's right if they get in the Alpha's way it'll probably turn into the fucking Texas Chainsaw Massacre out there." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the closed door.

"They have guns." Scott pointed out.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Yeah regular bullets won't even tickle the Alpha." Emily nodded.

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it." He paced up and down.

Stiles shook his head. "There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

Scott turned to Emily. "You can run really fast though. Could you I don't know carry Stiles and I'll run in a different direction and distract the Alpha?" He suggested.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "And let you get torn a new one by the Alpha."

"Yeah and how do we know she won't leave me for dead and save herself?" Stiles argued.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Scott asked unsure.

Emily shrugged. "The thought has crossed my mind in the last few minutes. Plus that's a terrible plan. Almost as terrible as you calling out the Alpha. What if he decides to come for us instead of you. After all if I were the Alpha I'd be getting rid of any distractions to get you in his pack." Emily pointed out.

Stiles looked between Scott and Emily. "She has a point."

Scott sighed. "What about Derek's car?"

Stiles nodded. "That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." He grinned liking this plan.

"And him." Scott and Emily said at the same time.

Stiles sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Scott and Emily both turned to look at the door, hearing the distinct sound of footsteps coming towards the locker room.

"What?" Stiles whispered.

Scott frowned. "I think I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Shut up." Emily hissed listening more closely to the sound.

"Hide." Scott whispered.

Stiles and Scott scrambled into lockers while Emily ducked into Coach's office and hid behind the desk. Emily listened to the janitor come into the locker room and open the locker Stiles was in and then discover Scott. The two of them desperately tried to explain the situation only for him not to listen to them. Emily smirked when she heard the janitor screamed and knew he was meeting the brutal painful end he deserved.

"Go! Go!" Stiles shouted over the screams and Emily heard them run off down the corridor leaving her to the 'mercy' of the Alpha.

Emily walked out of Coach's office and looked at the bloody corpse of the janitor. She pulled a face and turned his face over with her foot. "Nice work. Very scary. Better make it good." Emily opened her mouth and screamed.

The Alpha swung and she went flying out of the locker room and into the wall behind her. She groaned and stood up, watching the Alpha bound away down the corridor. Emily sighed and grabbed the body of the janitor and sped to the gym stashing the body under the bleachers. She looked down at her bloody clothes and tore them up a little. Using her enhanced hearing she heard Scott tell someone to get to the lobby and rushed off to the lobby. Emily pushed through the doors and saw Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson all there.

"Emily!" Stiles exclaimed rushing over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at the blood.

"Yeah, not my blood. What the hell are they doing here?" Emily looked at the three other teenagers who were all gaping at her.

Suddenly there was a creaking from above them.

"Run." Scott yelled pushing everyone out of the way just in time as the Alpha came crashing through the ceiling. They all bolted down the corridor and into the cafeteria.

Emily leant against Stiles for a second before righting herself and wiping her bloody hands on her jeans. The smell of fresh blood was making her hungry but she had many, many years of perfecting self control not to be concerned.

That's when she noticed the wall of windows and Stiles trying to stop everyone blocking the only exit. "HEY!" Emily yelled.

They all turned to look at her and Stiles.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles turned motioning to the windows.

Emily leant against one of the tables and ran a hand through her hair.

Allison looked around with tears in her eyes. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Why is she covered in blood? Scott?" Allison turned to her boyfriend.

Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Somebody killed the janitor." He told them.

"What?" Lydia gasped.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"I found the body. I forgot some of my notes from Chemistry class and I'm taking an entry test for AP Chemistry. I needed them to study and I ran into Scott and Stiles here who'd left some lacrosse gear in the locker room. I went to meet them but I was early and I found the body." Emily shuddered. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Wednesday night but hey."

Allison turned to Scott. "What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" She exclaimed.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

Lydia shook her head. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "No, don't you get it?" He cut off Lydia's ramblings. "There wasn't a mountain lion." He exclaimed.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" She yelled at Scott.

"Does that really matter now? None of us know who killed him. We just know he's dead." Emily exclaimed. "And for some twisted psycho reason he want to kill us."

Lydia blinked. "Us? He's gonna kill us?" Her voice went high and squeaky.

"Who? Who is it? " Allison asked frantically.

Emily rolled her eyes at the teenage girl. And this was a descendant from the famous Argent family. This girl wasn't a cold blooded killer but that didn't mean she wouldn't become one.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott exclaimed treading a small path up and down the floor.

Emily cocked an eyebrow and glanced at a rather quiet Stiles.

Jackson also didn't seem to believe the statement. "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison frowned. "Are you sure?"

Scott nodded. "I saw him."

Emily stood up from where she was leaning against the table. "Listen we're wasting time. We need to get the fuck out of here before we all end up dead. I don't know about anyone else but to be honest I'm too young to die and I'm not freaking dying in a school." She yelled at them. "So can everyone please shut the fuck up so we can think of some way to get out of here without dying or being seriously injured." She glared at all of them.

Jackson turned to Stiles. "Call the cops."

Stiles shook his head. "No."

Jackson blinked in shock obviously never having heard the word. "Wh - what do you mean "No?""

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No." Stiles shook his head. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." He argued.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson yelled at him.

Lydia pulled out her phone. "I'm calling."

Stiles shook his head. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" He tried to stop her but Jackson glared at him standing in his way.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school." Lydia said down the phone. "We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." She lowered her phone in shock.

Allison's eyes widened. "The police hung up on you?"

Lydia nodded. "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." She gasped.

"Okay, then call again." Allison argued.

Stiles shook his head. "No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." He ran a hand over his shaved head.

Allison sniffed. "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" She exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's a great question. You should ask him that when he's slowly peeling the skin from your body." She grumbled under her breath.

Stiles stamped on her foot and sent her a look that screamed 'you're not helping'.

Scott looked around at everyone not in the know staring at him. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked Scott.

Scott shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't know." He exclaimed.

Emily could hear his heart rate accelerating from panic at his pathetic attempts at lying.

Allison frowned. "Is he the one that called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled.

Stiles placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" He steered Scott away from the group with Emily following him. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." He made an ok sign with his fingers.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott gasped shaking his head.

Emily rubbed her temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Stiles glared at her. "Alright Scar." He turned to his best friend. "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" He asked.

"Finally someone is asking the right questions." Emily raised her hands in the air.

Scott frowned. "But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something. Not to mention it let you go. How did you get away?" He asked.

Emily shrugged. "I ran away really, really fast." She hissed at him.

Stiles looked between the two. "So what, you think, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" He asked Scott with a confused frown.

Scott shook his head. "No! Derek said it wants revenge."

Stiles frowned. "Against who?"

Scott shrugged. "Allison's family?"

"Ding, ding. We have a winner." Emily rolled her eyes.

Stiles and Scott frowned at her.

"You know something we don't?" Stiles asked.

Emily scoffed. "An Alpha wants revenge. And there's a family of werewolf murderers in town. You do the math." She shook her head.

Stiles nodded. "Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

Jackson cut in. "Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" He asked.

Scott nodded at his friend. "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him."

Stiles pressed his lips together, shaking his head and backing away from the two boys. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He whispered to Scott.

Jackson grabbed for Stiles. "All right, give me the phone."

Stiles turned around and punched Jackson hard in the face causing Jackson to stumbled backwards onto her knees.

Emily let out a cackle and clapped her hands together.

Allison glared at her rushing to Jackson. "Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" She crooned over him.

Emily made fake retching noise and noticed the hurt look flash on Lydia's face.

Stiles sighed and took out his phone. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."

There was a banging at the door making them all jump and back away from the doors.

"We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles yelled down the phone before hanging up.

"Oh my god." Lydia whimpered.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles pushed them all in the direction of the kitchen.

"Which only goes up." Scott argued.

Stiles nodded. "Up is better than here."


	6. Chapter 5

_If this is sugar then it's not so sweet  
If this is blood then honey it's not deep  
So go and do your worst and I'll do mine  
But you cannot leave somebody that's been gone for quite some time_

 _\- Do Your Worst, New Years Day_

The six of them crashed into the upstairs chemistry lab and lock the door behind them pushing the desk in front of them.

Scott turned to Jackson. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

Jackson shrugged. "Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five?" Allison exclaimed. "I barely fit in the back." She hissed at him.

Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

Scott motioned to the door. "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." He suggested.

Emily tilted her head to the side looking at the door. "That's a deadbolt. Good luck getting that open." She said sarcastically.

"Could you try and be helpful for like two seconds!" Stiles hissed at her. "Incase you haven't noticed if we don't get out of here we're going to die… Until we're dead."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Newsflash. I'm already dead." She replied sarcastically. "But if you want my help here it is. The janitor will have a key because it's common knowledge that a janitor will have access to every door." She pointed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You mean his body has it."

"I can get it." Scott nodded. "I can find him by scent, by blood."

Stiles shook his head. "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

Scott turned around. "I'm getting the key." He announced to the room.

Allison's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott replied.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison exclaimed.

Scott picked up Mr Harris's board pointer. "Well, it's better than nothing." He argued.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Poke it's eyes out?"

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles ignored the girl.

Lydia nodded. "There is." She looked at the chemicals cabinet.

Stiles frowned. "What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?"

Emily's eyes widened in realisation. "No. Like a fire bomb."

Lydia nodded. "In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting molotov cocktail."

Stiles frowned. "Self - igniting…"

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia said slowly then leant back to look at her friends staring at her in confusion. "What? I read it somewhere."

Stiles motioned to the cabinet. "We don't have a key for that either."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smashed his elbow into the glass of the cabinet smashing it.

Emily stepped forward to help Lydia take out the chemicals and to make the firebomb. "It's a shame we don't just have some bottles of vodka and some rags to burn, they make a much easier and quicker fire bomb." She sighed.

Lydia glanced at her. "Remind me to never piss you off." She turned to her boyfriend. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." She motioned to two bottles on the end.

Emily saw him look at them in confusion. "It's that one." She whispered to him pointing to a bottle.

Allison shook her head. "No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." She pleaded with Scott, tears in her eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Scott sighed. "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." He argued accepting the flask from Lydia.

Allison grabbed the front of his shirt. "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

Scott stepped back. "And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

Allison shook her head. "Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Emily mimed gagging behind their backs and Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

Scott pulled back. "Lock it behind me." He rushed out of the door.

Emily moved to sit next to Stiles on the floor by the chalk board. "You okay Twitch?"

Stiles glanced at her. "How are you so… emotionless?"

"I'm old." Emily replied.

"How old?" Stiles squinted at her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Older than you. I have a little switch in my head. Makes life a hell of a lot easier." She leant back against the wall.

Stiles frowned. "So that's all you need to do? Flick the switch?"

Allison chewed her thumbnail pacing up and down. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." She whimpered.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She is getting on my nerves." She muttered.

Jackson walked over and gave her a hug. "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Allison nodded. "Okay." She stepped back.

Lydia looked at the bottles at the end of the bench. "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." She looked at him.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I gave you exactly what you asked for."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Emily closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. "The Alpha didn't hurt you?" He looked at all the blood she was covered in. "Or do you have super healing like werewolves?"

"The healing thing." Emily mumbled. "He got me in the side but I'm fine. Just starting to get hungry from the smell." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You have her eyes. Did you know that?"

Stiles blinked. "You mean my mum's?"

Emily nodded. "You're a lot like her."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded again. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "We're going get out of here."

Suddenly Jackson yelled out, collapsing to his knees and clutched at his neck.

Emily and Stiles jumped up and they all stood around him.

"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." Jackson shrugged Lydia off, standing back up.

Allison frowned. "That didn't sound okay at all."

Stiles leant forward looking at the scratches on the back of Jackson's neck. "What's on the back of your neck?" He asked.

Jackson shrugged him off. "I said I'm fine." He snapped.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia pouted.

Jackson glared at her. "As if you actually care."

Emily stepped forward. "Hey, you do not talk to her like that. If I ever hear you talk to someone like that again I swear I will fucking tear your ass a new one." She grabbed him by the front of his jacket, flipped him around looked at the scratches on the back of his neck. "You should get those looked at she let him go and slumped down on the floor.

Stiles knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Head rush." Emily mumbled. "You smell… great." She grinned at him.

"Where's Scott?" Allison returned to pacing. "He should be back by now."

Suddenly the lock of the door clicked.

"Scott! Scott!" Allison banged on the door.

Lydia frowned. "Where's he going?"

Allison banged on the door screaming. "Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!"

Lydia slapped her. "Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!"

Everyone went quiet and the sound of sirens filled the classroom.

"Hallelujah." Emily cried out.

Emily huffed and swatted away the EMT trying to put a shock blanket over her shoulders. She gave Stiles a smile as he walked over to her. "I'm going to rip that EMT's throat out if she tries to put another shock blanket on me." She huffed and looked over at where Scott was talking to Allison. "I'm starting to wonder if that girl is adopted." Emily tilted her head to the side.

"You have a problem with Allison's family?" Stiles asked.

Emily exhaled through her nose. "That's a long complicated story." She stood up. "Can I go?" She asked the deputy.

The deputy blinked. "Well we've got your statement but isn't there someone who can come and pick you up?" He asked.

"I'm emancipated." Emily answered dryly. "My parents are dead. So no. Can I go now?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course." The deputy nodded.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Stiles gave her a small smile. "I'd give you a ride but my Jeep is out of commission."

"It's okay. I can run faster than your Jeep." Emily winked at him. "See you later Stilinski." She walked off down the road.


	7. Chapter 6

_I'll take you back to the beginning  
I was awoken to screams  
The day that I realised there was a devil in me_

 _-You're Insane, Escape the Fate_

The doorbell sounded echoing through the house.

"I'll be right back." Emily kissed the girl tied to her bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She walked downstairs and opened the door to her house. Stiles pushed past her inside. "Okay so I've been doing some research on vampires but there's so many different rules and myths I'm not sure what's real. And after what went down at the school I want some questions. Now."

Rolling her eyes Emily closed the door. "I think you mean answers." She turned to face him.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah them."

"Do you want a drink?" Emily asked walking past him towards the kitchen.

"Er…" Stiles swallowed. "So are you…?" He followed her into the living room which was the size of the entire lower floor of his house.

Emily poured herself a drink of bourbon. "I'm not doing this sober. Have a seat." She motioned to the black leather couch. Emily grabbed her drink and walked over to sit across from him. "You have questions. Ask away." Emily took a sip of her drink.

"How old are you?" Stiles asked.

Emily looked at him over the rim of her glass lowering it from her lips. "Older than you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'd guessed that how about giving me an actual number."

"945."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Okay, wow. Er… So how do you become a vampire?"

Emily smirked. "Why you asking?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, no. I just… Well it's an important question really."

Emily chuckled. "Relax I'm teasing you. You have to drink my blood, die and the drink human blood to complete the transition. To quote Buffy the Vampire Slayer it's like a whole big sucking thing."

"You watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. It's a great show, most of it isn't accurate but it's still good. Spike is completely fucking awesome." Emily grinned leaning back in her seat.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. So do you feed…"

"EMILY!"

"Are you?" Stiles's eyes widened.

Emily smirked. "One second." She walked upstairs and apologised to the girl, compelled her to forget about their fun and her and go home.

Stiles watched as Emily walked down the stairs with the dressed girl and swallowed as he watched them kiss from his position on the couch before Emily pulled back, slapped the girl's ass playfully and open the door for her.

Emily walked back into the living room and sat back down in her chair. "Sorry about that, you were saying?" She picked up her drink with a smile.

Stiles gaped at her. "You?"

"I'm pansexual. When you're a vampire and live forever you don't like to eat the same thing all the time." Emily rolled her eyes. "And to answer your other question I normally drink from blood bags but sometimes I like to… hunt. But I don't kill… Unless they really, really deserve it." She took another sip of her drink.

Stiles nodded. "Right. Does garlic repel you?"

Emily snorted. "Nope. And neither do crucifixes or holy water incase you were wondering."

"So incase I'm ever attacked by a vampire what does kill one?" Stiles asked.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "Why thinking about killing the monster? Learning it's vulnerabilities." She asked in a dark voice.

Stiles shook his head frantically. "NO!" He exclaimed. "No, no, no. Not you. I mean I should be prepared right?" He asked.

Emily chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"So stake to the heart?" Stiles asked.

"Nope." Emily shook her head. "A flame thrower on the other hand. Or we can lose our heads… Literally." She drew a line across her neck. "But silver and a plant called vervain are poisonous to us. If silver is in our body for too long it'll kill us. Vervain is like acid to the skin and renders us powerless." She backed the rest of her drink. "Besides that we'll heal. So long as we feed regularly we appear like normal humans. We can eat, sleep, have sex." Emily waggled her eyebrows at him.

Stiles blinked. "And I'm guessing the daylight thing is a myth too?"

Emily held up her hand. "I have a ring that lets me walk in sunlight. Back in the eleventh century I had a friend who was a witch she spelled it for me so I can go out in the day."

"Can you turn into a bat?" Stiles asked.

Emily laughed. "No I can't turn into a bat. But that would cool right? I do have some sway over certain animals. I'm really good with birds." She tilted her head to the side.

"Really? What else can you do?" Stiles asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I can control people. It's called compulsion. I can enter and manipulate someone's dreams. If I concentrate hard enough I can control the weather. And then there's the plus of the heightened senses, the super fast speed and the super strength." Emily tilted her head to the side.

Stiles nodded. "How did you know the Hales?"

Emily smirked. "I had an intimate relationship with Derek's mother."

"So you and Derek's mother?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "You didn't have sex with my mum did you?" He pulled a face.

Emily snorted. It took her a good minute to stop laughing before she shook her head. "No. Your mum was completely heterosexual." She waved off the question. "I did introduce her to your dad though." She pointed at him.

Stiles sighed. "Thank god. Because I'm sorry but that would just be… gross." He pulled a face.

Emily smiled. "So on a scale of one to ten how freaked out are you?"

"Like a million." Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"You hungry?" Emily asked. "I'm hungry." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Stiles followed after her. "You're not going to…"

Emily opened the fridge to reveal nothing but normal human food. "What did you think was going to be in here? A human head?" She joked.

"Like bottles and bottles of blood. A couple of organs. A human heart." Stiles shrugged.

Emily laughed. "No I keep all that in the fridge in the basement. Along with my harem of live blood bags. Ready to service me with sex and blood whenever I want. You wanna join?"

Stiles paled and gaped at her opening and closing his mouth. He started flailing about with his hands trying to form words. Poor boy looked like he was electrocuted.

"I'm kidding." Emily patted him on the shoulder. "So what do you want to eat?" She asked. "I could make pasta. I make a great pasta." She looked at him over her shoulder.

Stiles swallowed. "Pasta. Yeah that sounds great. You know it's very hard to tell when you're joking." He pointed at her.

Emily took out the ingredients for the pasta and placed them on the worktop. "So here we are talking about me. Tell me something about you." She smiled at him.

"Me?" Stiles asked. "I'm not that interesting." He shook his head.

"I beg to differ." Emily looked at him.

So helping her make the pasta Stiles told her about himself and Emily relayed some information about herself to him.

"So how did you meet my mum?" Stiles asked curiously.

Emily smiled. "We met at a freshers party in college. Talia and I walk though the door and this ginger girl walks over to us and introduces herself as Claudia before dragging us out on the dance floor. And the rest is history." She leant against the counter.

Stiles looked at her. "You never came to the funeral."

"I couldn't." Emily answered and Stiles saw the pain in her face at the mention. "Wait here." She walked off upstairs and came back downstairs with a thick leather photo album. Emily set it down on the island and opened it. "There you go. That's me, that is Talia and that's…"

"My mum." Stiles breathed looking at the photograph. He reached out and ran his fingertips over the picture. "Wow."

Emily smiled. "You'll like this one. This was taken at Talia and Henry's wedding."

Stiles grinned. "Oh my god. They look so happy."

"Yeah. I've never met two people so right for each other." Emily shook her head. "Do you want to see some of Derek's baby pictures?" She grinned.

Stiles's eyes widened. "You have baby pictures of Derek?" He exclaimed.

Emily nodded and flicked through the album. "There you go."

"Oh my god." Stiles squinted at the photos. "So he's not a cyborg."

Emily laughed turning to the pasta. She held out the spoon. "Here taste this."

Stiles leant in and tasted the sauce. "That's amazing." He exclaimed. "Where did you learn to cook?" He asked.

"Italy, France, Greece, Spain, India, England and Russia." Emily listed off. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't still enjoy really good food." She began to serve up the pasta.

Stiles flicked through the album. "How long were you and Talia together?"

Emily smiled. "Five years. We broke up after we graduated college. But we remained best friends I actually introduced her to Henry." She handed him a plate.

They sat down in the living room and Emily continued to tell him stories. Stiles was amazed at how much Emily could talk. He'd barely heard her say anything at school. After eating they went into the kitchen to wash up.

Stiles grinned nudging Emily with his hip.

Emily smiled flicking water at him.

Stiles gasped. "Oh two can play at that game." He reached into the bowl and flicked water back at her. This resulted in an all out water fight between the two of them until Stiles slipped on the wet floor causing them both to tumble to the floor.

Emily laughed from her position underneath Stiles when whiskey coloured eyes met stormy grey. And then she was reaching up and pulling him down so his lips met her own.

Stiles's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and kissed her back. His heart was pounding in his chest it felt like it was going to explode from his chest.

Emily flipped them over and straddled his hips leaning down to kiss him again. Her hands coming up to unbutton his shirt running her hands down his chest. She pulled back and looked down at him. "We should stop." She said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. We should totally stop."

Emily bit her lip and then she was kissing him again.

Immortal

Stiles and Emily lay next to each other on the kitchen floor.

"Wow." Stiles panted.

Emily grinned. "You can say that again." She shifted onto her side and stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink. You should probably check your phone. I think I heard it ring a couple of times." She walked into the living room, listening to Stiles on the phone.

Stiles quickly called Scott back. "Hey man."

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me like an hour ago. Are you alright?" Scott asked.

"I'm… Great." Stiles grinned.

Emily walked back into kitchen and leant in the doorway taking a sip of bourbon. "Hi Scott." She called out.

"You're still with Emily? Did you find anything out? Is she dangerous?" Scott asked.

Emily smirked stepping over to Stiles and began to kiss at his neck.

Stiles choked and turned bright red. "Er… I think she's safe. Listen Scott I've got to go I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone. "You're evil."

Emily grinned at him. "You're just figuring that out?"

Immortals

"Well I did it." Emily walked into the hospital room. "I'm in."

"Good. How about a little celebration tomorrow night? I've got some more people to strike off the list. Would you like to help?"

Emily smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

Immortals

Kate Argent tossed and turned in bed that night.

 _Kate was tied to a metal operating table with leather straps holding her head, arms, legs and torso. She struggled to move but couldn't._

" _I thought this was an appropriate setting." A voice said in the darkness._

 _Kate laughed. "You think this is supposed to scare me? You going to kill me and you think that'll bring them back?" She spat._

 _The voice chuckled in the darkness. "Oh no, no, no. You see you took everything from me. The torture you put me through for five years that I could have gotten over but because of you two of best friends are dead, another is a vegetable in the hospital and don't even get me started on the damage you've done to the little family I have left. Oh Kate, I'm not going to kill you. Death would be a mercy compared to what I'm going to do to you."_

 _And then Kate saw them her family's broken bodies on the floor. Blood everywhere. Her brother's head was hanging off his neck at a right angle, Victoria's skin was peeling off her body and Allison she was still alive. The shadowy figure stepped over to her throwing gasoline over her body before lighting a match. Kate watched her beloved niece scream as she burned to death._

Kate yelled out and sat up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She ran a hand through her hair. But now she knew who the vampire threat was and it made her blood run cold.

Immortals

Watching from the shadows across from the Argent house Emily smirked. She could smell Kate's fear from here. And Kate had no idea just how bad things were about to get.


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm under your spell_

 _How else could it be, anyone would notice me_

 _It's magic I can tell_

 _How you set me free, brought me out so easily_

 _\- Under Your Spell, Once More With Feeling (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_

Emily walked up the driveway to the Argent's house carrying a bag in her hand. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A man answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Mr Argent. I'm Emily Hart. Is Allison home?" Emily asked with a smile.

"ALLISON!" Mr Argent called out. "Come on in." He motioned for her to step inside.

Hiding a smirk Emily stepped into the house and looked around. "You have a lovely home."

Mr Argent gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Allison walked down the stairs and stopped short. "Emily what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Er… Apologising." Emily held up the bag. "I was a real bitch to you the other night. I'm terrible when I'm stressed. I have an attitude problem, I'm defensive and untrusting. Or at least that's what my therapist says." She shrugged. "I heard about what happened with you and Scott thought you could use some cheering up. I didn't know what kind of films you liked so I brought all the final destination movies, some sappy rom-com movies the girl at the video store said would be good for a breakup and a couple of comedy films I love. And I have two pints of cookie dough ice cream."

Allison smiled accepting the bag. "You didn't have to do this."

Emily shrugged. "Well I felt bad. Plus I don't have any friends in Beacon Hills and I know you know what it's like being the new girl and friends?"

"You brought me ice cream. We're friends. Come on, I'll grab some spoons and we can watch a couple of these movies." Allison smiled at her.

Emily and Allison spent the day watching movies and digging their way through the two pints of ice cream until they felt sick. At six o'clock Emily slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well I should get going." She followed Allison downstairs.

"Would your friend like to stay for dinner Allison?" Mrs Argent asked.

Emily gave her a bright smile. "I'd love to Mrs Argent but I have a thing at the hospital. An old friend of the family is in long term care and I try to visit as much as I can." She told her.

Mrs Argent nodded. "Well maybe some other time."

"I look forward to it." Emily followed Allison to the door and hugged her goodbye before walking down the drive just as Kate pulled up in the driveway.

Kate walked over to her brother who was working on the car. "Who was that?"

Chris glanced at her. "A friend of Allison's why?"

"She's the vampire. Please tell me she hasn't been invited into the house." She pleaded.

Chris rubbed his jaw. "Great. So now I have to worry about Allison being friends with a vampire on top of everything else." He exclaimed.

Immortal

Emily checked her reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom to see Stiles hovering in the bedroom. He seemed to be moving from sitting on the bed to walking over to the bedside table. Emily cleared her throat leaning in the doorway. "So what do you think?"

Stiles jumped. "Oh my god." He looked around.

Emily opened her robe revealing the white corset and panties underneath.

Stiles gaped opening and closing his mouth. "Wow."

"Get over here." Emily walked over and kissed him, moving him towards the bed.

Afterwards they laid on the bed together. Stiles had this huge grin on his face and turned to face her. "So what are you doing tonight?" He asked. "Because I'm taking Scott up to the campsite to get him drunk to help him forget about getting dumped. Do you want to come?"

Emily gave him a small smile. "I'd love to but I can't. I'm going to the hospital again tonight. I go every night." She said sadly.

"You go and see… Peter?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded. "He was my best friend long before I met Talia."

Stiles traced a pattern on her back. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how I'd feel if Scott were stuck in hospital like that having been almost burnt alive in a house."

"It's hard." Emily agreed.

"Do-you-wanna- come-formal-with-me?" Stiles blurted out.

Emily chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

Stiles took a deep breath. "Do you want to come to winter formal with me?"

Emily smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Emily exclaimed. "Would you relax?" She kissed him.

"Have you met me?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Emily nodded. "Yes." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

Stiles sat up and pushed her onto her back. "Why do you like me so much?" He asked. "Why me?"

Emily looked up at him. "Your loyalty, your kindness, the way you make me laugh and your eyes."

"My eyes?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"They're so innocent and curious and loving. When you look at me, it's like I'm human again." Emily admitted. "You're confusing and wonderful and you're just you."

Stiles brushed hair out of Emily's face. "You're amazing too." He kissed her softly. "I have to go pick up Scott." He told her.

Emily nodded. "I have to get to the hospital."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Stiles asked getting off the bed and finding his jeans.

"I'll be the one in red." Emily got out of bed and pulled him in for a kiss. "And I won't be wearing any underwear." She whispered in his ear.

Stiles let out a breath. "You're such a tease."

Emily winked at him. "Mmmm you love it."

Immortal

They watched from the shadows as Scott and Stiles got drunk by the campsite. But they weren't the targets tonight.

"I'm starting to think I turned the wrong boy."

Emily glared at him. "He's off limits."

"Don't tell me you actually like him?"

Emily hit him in the shoulder. "He's off limits. I mean it…"

"Alright don't get your panties in a twist."

Silence fell between the two of them.

"Is he going to be a problem? I can't do this without you Emily. You know I need you at your most brutal. Do you really think you can have revenge and him?"

Emily watched Stiles and sighed. "No."

"A time is going to come when you'll have to pick between us. Me or him. Because you can't have both of us. Just make sure you make the right choice."

Emily exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. She had no idea what was 'right' anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

_If I touch a burning candle_

 _I can feel no pain_

 _In the ice or in the sun_

 _It's all the same_

 _Yet I feel my heart is aching_

 _Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

 _And the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _I know that I am dead_

 _But it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

 _-Tear to Shed, Corpse Bride_

Emily walked into school the next day and ignored the buzz of gossip about what had occurred the other night. She tossed her hair over her shoulder dressed in a pair of high waisted shorts, a white flowing tank top and a red hoodie with a pair of white doc martin on her feet.

"Hey Little Red Riding Hood."

Emily smiled and turned around to see Stiles grinning at her. "Hey." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket pulling him in for a kiss and slipped her underwear into the front pocket of his jeans. "An incentive for today. Are you coming over tonight?" She asked.

Stiles bit his lip. "I promised I'd help Scott with the full moon. I have a few hours before though. I could come over and cook you dinner." He suggested.

"Mmm. Do I get to eat you?" Emily tilted her head to the side with a smirk.

Stiles flushed red. "Well er… If you want to."

"Oh I want to." Emily whispered in his ear nipping at his earlobe.

"You're evil." Stiles shook his head.

Emily winked at him and walked off down the corridor where she was ambushed by Allison. "You and Stiles? When did that happen?" Allison asked.

"Er… The day after…" Emily glanced around the school.

"Oh. So?" Allison asked.

Emily frowned. "So…"

"Details. How did it happen?" Allison exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "He came over the day after… We talked and had dinner and had sex on my kitchen floor." She said quickly.

Allison gaped at her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You had sex? On your kitchen floor?" Allison exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "You're looking at me like I'm an innocent virgin." She followed Allison into the bathroom. "Oh…" She realised why Allison was staring at her like that. "You and Scott never…"

Allison shook her head. "So you…"

"I'm experienced." Emily tilted her head to the side. "Look life is short and I always figured that when I met the right guy I wanted to know what I was doing."

Allison smiled. "And is Stiles the right guy?"

Emily bit her lip.

"Oh my god! He is!" Allison smiled.

"All I know is that no guy or girl or anyone for that matter has ever made me feel that way he does." Emily admitted. "And if you tell anyone that I will deny it." She pointed a finger at Allison. "Oh my god this is so fucking complicated." She ran a hand over her face. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be leaving soon." She leant against the sink.

Allison frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Emily turned around. "I got a call a few weeks ago. An old friend of mine, he was kind of like a big brother to me, he wants me to come and live with him. I said I'd give it until winter formal to decide. I've been kind of lonely here and it wasn't until… Sorry I don't mean to unload on you." She shook her head.

"It's fine. Listening to your problems is better than dealing with my own." Allison smiled at her. She paused pressing her lips together. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "I don't give advice, just opinions and my opinion is that you shouldn't give up on a guy that genuinely cares about you. Bad boys come and go. Hanging on to a good guy… That takes skill and brains." She took her lipgloss out of her bag.

Allison sighed. "Maybe I made a mistake."

"Maybe." Emily shrugged.

"You're really not going to give me any advice?" Allison asked.

"I told you. I don't give advice. You're a big girl, take the arguments given to you and make your own decisions, don't follow what others tell you to do." Emily fluffed up her hair. "I have to pee. Don't you have a chemistry test?" She asked.

Allison smiled. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Emily nodded.

Allison left the bathroom and after checking she was alone Emily pulled out her phone. "Hi J can you put me through?" She leant against the wall. "I don't have much time. Baby Argent needs to go. If you want Scott to join you, she has to go. But he has to do it." She hung up the phone.

Immortal

Emily skipped lunch not hungry and had other things on her mind. She hid out in the library trying to sort through her head. It had been so easy at the start. She came to Beacon Hills intent on destroying the Argents and all those involved in the fire that had killed her best friends. And inflicting as much pain on Kate Argent as Kate had her. But now. She wasn't supposed to feel. Her emotions were gone, flicked off with her humanity but now, she was questioning every and all because of Stiles. Emily knew she had to end it now before things got too out of hand. But how?

She left the library and walked down the hallway towards her locker when she bumped into Scott.

"Hey Emily. Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked his eyes flickering to Coach's office.

And just like that the way to breaking Stiles's heart and returning to the plan was presented to her. Emily gave him a playful smile. "Of course." She followed him into Coach's office, closing the door behind her and leant against the desk. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Scott sighed. "Allison. Do you think she still likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you." Emily rolled her eyes. "It's going to take a lot more for that girl not to like you." She pointed out. "Just give her time to realise that she should be grateful. I mean you locked us in that room to protect us." She shrugged.

"Are you grateful?" Scott stepped into her body, tilting his head to the side.

And that's when it hit her. Guilt. And she realised she couldn't do it. Emily shook her head and brought her hand up to push Scott back. "Not that grateful." She told him. "Dick move. Imagine how you'd feel if Stiles tried this shit with Allison." Emily moved to leave.

"Because you care so much about Stiles." Scott sneered. "You're just a distraction from his crush on Lydia. But he'll never have feelings for you. Who'd want to be with a cold, unfeeling bitch like you anyway?" He asked.

Emily grit her teeth together and turned around and hit Scott in the jaw. "Fuck off McCall." She stormed out of the office and left the school grounds.


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't know how to love him_

 _What to do how to move him_

 _I've been changed, yes, really changed_

 _In these past few days_

 _When I see myself_

 _I seem like someone else_

 _\- I Don't Know How To Love Him, Jesus Christ Superstar_

Emily sat on top of the stone coffin in the mausoleum that belonged to her. It had her name on the top of the door and everything. She'd had it built during the probation era to hide her booze. Emily had pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on them. She'd spent the afternoon painting her nails black, counting the cobwebs and thinking. A lot of thinking.

"Knock, knock."

Emily looked up and felt another fist of guilt hit her in the stomach when she saw Stiles walking into the crypt.

Stiles frowned. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Emily wiped at her eyes. "It's dusty in here." She looked to her left. "How'd you find me?"

Stiles sat down next to her. "Process of elimination. I went to your house, Derek's house, the hospital and Toby's and you weren't there so this was the only other place you'd told me about." He shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily groaned. "I'm a horrible person."

Stiles shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You're not a horrible person."

Emily exhaled through her nose. "I almost made out with Scott."

"What?" Stiles frowned.

"I almost made out with Scott. I didn't… but I thought about it. I got scared. I got scared because I really like you and I guess I thought it would be easier to break your heart now before I hurt you and… I couldn't go through with it." Emily glanced at him. "I'm so sorry."

Stiles stared at her. "So you didn't… Did Scott… Did he want to?"

Emily sighed. "I don't think deep down he did but he's suffering from some serious PFMS."

"I'm going to kill him." Stiles shook his head. "He knows you're… You don't like, like him do you?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I only like one guy in Beacon Hills."

Stiles sighed. "It's Jackson isn't it?"

Emily laughed and leant in to kiss him. "Guess again."

"You do know Danny is gay right?" Stiles grinned.

Emily shook her head. "You're an idiot." She pulled him in for another kiss, pushing him back onto the stone of the lid of the coffin.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Here?" He asked.

Emily grinned. "What? Too much?"

"No. It's hot. Like really, really hot." Stiles smiled at her.

Emily chuckled and leant down to kiss at his neck while Stiles tried to move them so he was on top and they fell sideways off the coffin onto the floor.

"Ow." Stiles groaned and glanced at Emily who was lying half next to him, half on him. They both grinned at each other and started laughing.

Emily rested her head on his chest looking up at him with stormy grey eyes. She nestled in closer to him and closed her eyes listening to his pounding heart. "Your heart is beating really fast."

Stiles tilted his head to the side. "Well I'm laying in a mausoleum with the most beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic, bitchy, vampire that I've ever met and she's hot and sexy and wants to be with me which I find really surprising and we've had like the most amazing sex in my life but I don't really have much to compare to because I was a virgin before I met you. I mean er… What was I saying?"

Emily pecked him on the lips. "You were telling me how amazing I am."

"Right. So er… What are you doing tonight?" Stiles asked.

"I was thinking of going to this club my friend is opening out of town. I'm getting bored of ready meals but… I mean I don't have to go." Emily told him.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I just… I wondered if you wanted to come with me to torture Scott for trying to make out with you." He said. "And he made out with Lydia but I don't really care about that." He shook his head.

Emily bit her lip. "You don't?"

"No. Why would I? I love you." Stiles told her.

"What?" Emily asked.

Stiles grinned. "Well I think I'm in love with you. I mean when I see you I get butterflies in my stomach and my palms sweat and my heart beats faster and… Yeah." Stiles cleared his throat. "And when I'm not thinking about werewolves and worrying about dying and keeping my dad safe and Scott and you safe, I'm thinking about you." He admitted.

"Wow." Emily sat up. "That's…" She ran a hand through her hair. "That's quite a lot to take in."

"Sorry it's really fast isn't it?" Stiles asked. "Great. I've screwed it up. Just like I screw everything up." He exclaimed shaking his head.

Emily shook her head. "You haven't screwed anything up. It's just… the last person who said that to me is dead. And the person before that. And the person before that. Are you seeing a pattern here? That's the curse of being a vampire. Sooner or later everyone you love dies." Emily sighed. "After Talia died. I promised myself I wouldn't fall again. That I'd stop… feeling anything. But then I met you." Emily admitted. "And everything changed. I can't say I'm in love with you because… I've not felt anything for so long I've forgotten what love feels like. But for you I want to try."

Stiles blinked. "You do?"

Emily nodded. "But I need some time. I need to think and figure this all out. I'll be back for winter formal?" She leant in and kissed him.

Stiles blinked and nodded. "Ok. Yeah. I can. I can wait. I mean… Of course… Take as much time as you need. But you know not too long. I'm not immortal. And I'm going to shut up now."

Emily laughed and kissed him quickly again. "So you'll pick me up for the winter formal if I don't see you before?" She asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Or I made first line in lacrosse would you come to my first game?"

"I'd love to." Emily agreed. "I'll make you a sign and everything. I'll even dig out my old cheerleading costume for our victory celebration." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'll see you Saturday night." She fixed her hoodie and disappeared out of the door speeding away towards home, packing a bag and left town for Josef's.


	11. Chapter 10

_I can see your eyes staring into mine_

 _But it's a battlefield and you're on the other side_

 _You can throw your words sharper than a knife_

 _And leave me cold in another house on fire_

 _-Black Roses, Nashville_

Emily downed her third shot of tequila and leant back in her seat. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her phone.

"Stop checking to see if he's called." Josef grabbed her phone off of her and handed her another shot. "Seriously you're Emily Hart. What's so special about this guy anyway?" Josef asked.

Emily downed another shot. "I'm not drunk enough to have this conversation."

Josef grabbed her hand as it reached for the bottle. "Talk Hart."

"He… He's special." Emily pried off his fingers and poured herself another shot.

"You." Josef pointed at his best friend. "You had a plan. Go to Beacon. Get revenge. Come party with me. How can one guy change that?" He asked.

Emily shrugged. "He just… Have you ever met someone that… reminded you of what it was like to be human? To have someone look at you and not see a monster or a means to an end to becoming immortal. To just want to be with you." Emily glanced at him.

Josef pressed his lips together. "Nope."

"Well that's what it's like." Emily told him downing another shot. "I had it all figured out. I was going to make Argent pay for what she did and then move on. But now I just… I think I'm falling love."

Josef choked on his shot. He coughed and stared at her. "You're falling in love? You?"

Emily nodded. "I know." She downed another shot.

"Huh." Josef raised his eyebrows. "That's it. I've seen everything." He exclaimed.

Emily hit him playfully in the arm.

"So what are you going to do?" Josef asked.

"I've got to come clean." Emily took another shot. "I have to tell him the truth." She sighed. "And beg for forgiveness." She shook her head.

"Wow you must like him if you're willing to beg and you haven't noticed that hot chick checking you out from the bar." Josef nudged her.

Emily downed the shot. "I'm out of here. Three days drinking with you is enough. Have fun."

Josef grinned. "I love you." He yelled over the music.

"I stalk you." Emily yelled back.

Immortal

Kate Argent glanced over her shoulder. She had the feeling someone was following her. She turned back around to keep walking when something slammed into her pressing her against the wall of the alley.

"I thought it was time you and I had a little chat." Emily wrapped her hand around Kate's throat squeezing just enough to make breathing a little hard. "After all it's been so long."

Kate glared at her. "Stay away from Allison."

Emily pouted. "Why? Are you scared the big mean vampire is going to hurt your precious little niece. Well you'd be right. But are you even sure that girl is an Argent? Doesn't seem like she'd be able to fight her way out of a paper bag." Emily tilted her head to the side.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Kate snarled.

Emily grinned and leant in. "Not if I kill you first." Emily whispered in her ear and vanished from the alley at top speed.

Immortal

 _Emily lay in bed with a book when Peter bound into her room and jumped on her bed. "Stop reading. We're going out." He announced._

 _"_ _Oh we are, are we?" Emily cocked an eyebrow. "And prey tell where are we venturing off to tonight?" She asked._

 _Peter grinned. "There's a party at Jason Fox's house. So you are going to forget about that dumb jock you've been dating and we're going to find some hot sexy new people to thoroughly ruin."_

 _Emily tilted her head to the side and snapped her book closed. "Well I have been in a very corruptible mood lately. Alright. Give me time to change."_

 _"_ _Wear the red dress. It makes your ass and boobs look amazing." Peter winked at her._

 _Emily smirked. "But don't they always."_

Immortal

Emily sighed and leant in the doorway of the hospital room. "Hey. We need to talk." She told him.

"Oh I already know. You really think I wouldn't figure it out. _He's off limits._ I'm not surprised. He is very much like now what was his name? Oh yes. Erik." Peter smirked at her dragging her out of the room and into the corridor around the corner.

"Don't."

"Are you really going to walk away? After what she did to you? She locked you in a room for three years, starved you, tortured you. You couldn't save Talia or Claudia because of her." Peter sneered. "How do you think Stiles will feel when he finds out you could have saved his mother? That your blood could have healed her but Kate Argent had you strapped down to a metal table poking out your eyes." Peter tilted his head to the side.

Emily backed into the door. "Please."

Peter glared at her. "You think you love him? You think that you can have a happily ever after together? It's impossible. So stop thinking and start being the ruthless vampire under that insecure teenager. Because if you don't. I'll make sure what happened to Erik, is nothing compared to what I'll do to dear Stiles." Peter whispered in her ear.

Emily closed her eyes and looked away.

Peter chuckled in her ear.

Emily grabbed his arm and squeezed hard. "Do not underestimate me Peter Hale. You're my best friend, you should remember what I'm capable of. You do not threaten me. You do not threaten him. I will make Kate Argent beg for mercy by the time I'm finished with or without you. But then this ends. And you move on." She snarled.

Peter grinned. "And that's the fire I need. Now don't you have a lacrosse game to get to."

Emily let go of his wrist. "Yeah I do." She left the room and rounded the corridor to walk right into Stiles. "Stiles what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Following a lead on the Alpha. Hang on." He looked into room and held the phone to his ear. "Well he's not here either." Stiles told Derek.

"What?" Derek asked on the other end of the phone.

Emily looked over her shoulder to see Peter leaning against the wall.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles said into the phone.

Realisation hit Derek. "Stiles get out of there right now. He's the Alpha. Get out."

Stiles turned around and watched Peter Hale walk to stand next to Emily with a smirk on his face. Peter wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "You must be Stiles. I've heard so much about you."


	12. Chapter 11

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _\- A Thousand Years, Christina Perri_

"You?" Stiles pointed at Emily. "And him?"

"Stiles I can explain." Emily took a step towards him only for Peter to hold her back.

Stiles frowned at her. "You've been lying to me all this time."

Emily shook her head. "I never…"

"Stop lying!" Stiles yelled at her.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over!" Jennifer called at the other end of the corridor.

Stiles looked between the three of them. "You - and him. And you." He looked back at the nurse. "You're the one who - Oh my - and they're - Oh, my god. I'm going to die." He exclaimed.

Derek suddenly appeared and punched Jennifer in the face.

Peter pulled a face. "That's not nice. She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. And you." Derek turned to look at Emily with pain filled eyes. "I trusted you."

"Derek…" Emily wrenched her arm from Peter's grip. "I can explain." She pleaded and proceeded to elbow Peter hard in the face. "Run." She yelled, grabbing a hold of Stiles and sped them both out of the hospital into the car park.

Stiles turned to glare at her. "How could you do this?" He asked.

"Stiles…" Emily pleaded.

"No. No. I can't. I have to warn Scott." Stiles got into his Jeep and drove off.

Emily ran a hand through her hair and forced herself not to cry. So instead she raced after him until she was ahead and stopped in front of the Jeep.

Stiles slammed on the breaks before he could hit her. He jumped out of the car. "What the hell Emily?" He exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you go until you let me explain." Emily told him firmly.

"Explain what? That you've been lying. Working with that… Psycho." Stiles shouted at her. "Did it matter at all? Us? Or were you just using me?" Stiles asked.

Emily sighed. "Stiles… I… It started that way but it changed. I love you." She told him.

Stiles shook his head. "Don't say that. Not now. Not when… No this is just another trick to get me on your side so you can keep feeding Peter information." He waved his hands around.

Emily closed her eyes. "You want to know why I'm here? I'm here because there are people in this town who have hurt people I love and they've hurt me too." She shook her head.

"So this is a revenge plot. Haven't you ever heard of a saying 'revenge is a dish best served cold'?" Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Come back with a better story." He turned to get back into his Jeep.

"They're the reason your mother is dead." Emily called after him.

Stiles turned around. "That's bullshit. Dementia is why she's dead."

"And my blood could have cured her. But they locked me in a room for three years. They tortured me, experimented on me, starved me to the point of mummification. Do you want to know the agony of your veins drying up? It's like your insides are made of sandpaper. And they taunted me. Told me how my best friend was slowly dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Shut up!" Stiles yelled at her.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "You want the truth? That's the truth. And I would give anything for it not to be. I'd give anything for her to still be alive in my place." Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "Because her and Talia they made me human. They made me better and now they're gone."

Stiles stared at her.

"And so I became what I was made to be. A vampire. Ruthless. Murdering. I was worse than Peter. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. All I wanted to do was kill them all. And then I met you." Emily shrugged. "And you brought me back. My humanity. It's you Stiles." She walked over to him. "Everything that's good about me. You bring that back." Emily placed her hands on Stiles's face.

Stiles placed his hands over hers. "I want to believe you." He whispered.

Emily felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"But I don't know if I can." Stiles told her. "I thought I loved you. But you lied."

"Stiles look at me." Emily pleaded. "I promise that I will never, ever lie to you again." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a box. "I had this made for you. I was going to give it to you after the game." She thrust it at him.

Stiles took the box and opened it. "A ring?"

"I was going to tell you everything. It's laced with vervain that's how much I trust you. How much I want to be with you. F*** Peter. F*** the Argents. F*** revenge. I would give it all up to be with you." Emily told him.

"Would you? Honestly Emily. Would you give it all up? Would you help me and Scott stop Peter?" Stiles asked her.

Emily bit her lip. "Stop him, yes. But when the time comes. When you have to kill him… I can't."

Stiles stared at her. He didn't know what to think. What to do. She would really do it for him? He looked down at the ring and realised it was a symbol of how much she trusted him to give him something that would protect him from her and stop her using him. But did that mean she'd been using him before? All those things she said. Could he really…? His heart was saying what are you doing you idiot, she loves you kiss her already and go warn Scott. But his head was saying something else. It was telling him to leave and get back in his Jeep and forget about this wonderful, sexy, funny, beautiful, caring, sarcastic, evil…

"Oh. Screw it." Stiles stepped forward and crashed his lips to hers.

Emily wrapped her arms around him meeting him for the kiss. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and it made her shiver as his lips attacked hers.

Stiles pulled away and ran a hand over his shaved head. "I have to go warn Scott about Peter." He moved to the Jeep and blinked when Emily climbed into the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"I meant it Stiles. Every word. We're in this together now." Emily told him.

Stiles grabbed her hand. "You're sure?"

Emily nodded. "Peter made me choose. You or him. I chose you."


	13. Chapter 12

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

 _I look around me and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

 _\- Flashlight, Jesse J_

When Emily was a little girl in medieval England she hadn't really expected much of a life. Her parents had been a Lord and Lady of the Royal court so she was bound to marry a Lord's son, have children and die young. She hadn't expected to fall in love with a vampire, become a vampire, lose the love of her life and wander the world alone for 900 years. Now she was allowing herself to love again. A human too. A boy she cared about. They say finding a soulmate is incredibly rare so Emily counted herself lucky she'd found him twice.

She sat by quietly as Stiles filled Scott in on everything that had happened at the hospital. Leaving out a few details about our conversation. At the end of it Scott turned to Emily. "And you trust her?"

Stiles turned to look at Emily and gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

"And that has nothing to do with… your er… feelings?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Stiles denied quickly. "Look if she'd wanted to she could have killed me. She could have stayed with Peter. But she didn't." He took Emily's hand in his. "I know you don't have any reason to trust her but I hope you trust me enough to trust me in trusting her." Stiles told his best friend.

Scott looked between the two of them. "You really trust her?"

Stiles looked at Emily and nodded. "With my life."

Immortal

They dropped Scott off at home before making their way to Emily's. Stiles sighed following her to the door. "I guess I should go home and think of a way of explaining to my dad why I missed what will be my first and last lacrosse game." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could always compel Coach into making you first line permanently." Emily held onto the front of the lapels of his shirt jacket.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, being on the bench is far less pressure." He kissed her softly on the lips. "So are you going to be okay tonight?" He asked.

Emily smiled. "I'm 945 Stiles I'll be fine."

Stiles nodded. "Are you sure because I could sneak out and come keep you company."

"Or I could sneak in to your room. In the dead of night and surprise you." She pushed her hand up his shirt and ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

Stiles grinned. "That could…" He cleared his throat. "That could work." He nodded.

Emily smirked. "I'll see you later then." She pressed her lips to his.

Stiles nodded. "I love you."

"I stalk you." Emily winked at him. "Kidding, I love you too." She pecked him on the lips and stepped into the house. Emily walked down the hallway and down into the basement for a little late night snack. She sat down on the couch with her dinner and turned on the tv.

"You know you two are so cute together."

Emily jumped up and turned to see Peter leaning against the wall. "I told you it was him."

Peter nodded. "I know. I totally get it. Soulmates. Rare and beautiful to behold. But have you told him about your past. The dirty, graphic details." Peter tilted his head to the side. "Would he still love you knowing all of that?" He asked. "You desperately want to be good Emily but we both know you're evil to the bone." Peter whispered in her ear. "And when he sees you for the monster you are, he's going to run for the hills." He laughed and left the room.

Emily stood up and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She took a drink with a shaking hand and then threw the glass at the wall watching it smash and break.

Immortal

At midnight Emily climbed into Stiles's bedroom through the window. He was already in bed but he was sat up, reading a book. Emily sat on the windowsill and watched it for a while. Watched how he mouthed the words as he read them and his eyebrows furrowed the more he got into the book. Emily smiled and jumped over his desk into the room.

Stiles smiled and patted the bed beside him.

Emily kicked off her shoes and climbed into the space next to him. "What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird. We have to read it for class remember?" Stiles asked.

Emily sighed. "Already read it." She snuggled in next to Stiles and rested her head on his chest. "Read it to me?" She asked closing her eyes.

Stiles nodded. "Sure." He cleared his throat. Stiles continued to read the book out loud to Emily glad to be able to spend time with her near him. He stopped at the end of the assigned reading and glanced down at Emily to see she was fast asleep. Shifting gently to get more comfortable Stiles turned off the light and kissed the top of Emily's head and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep next to her, inhaling the scent of bourbon, strawberries and something else he couldn't quite put his finger one but it was her. And he loved her.

Immortal

Emily blinked open her eyes and smiled up at Stiles who was still fast asleep with his arms around her. In all her life Emily still loved the little moments waking up next to someone she loved, the scent of them around her, their warmth and more importantly watching them open their eyes to see each other and smile.

Stiles mumbled in his sleep and rolled his hips into Emily's.

Emily smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Mmmm." Stiles mumbled. "Do that again." He kissed her cheek.

Emily chuckled and continued to nibble on his jaw while she snuck her hand down below Stiles's waistband.

Stiles groaned in his sleep and his eyes blinked open. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emily breathed out.

"So is this going to be a regular wake up call?" Stiles asked.

"Do you want it to be?" Emily asked kissing him softly.

Stiles nodded. "Very, very, much."

Immortal

Emily climbed back out of Stiles window and made her way home to shower and change for school. She hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. She was meeting up with Stiles and Scott at school, they had a Jackson situation to deal with. Emily left the house ready for whatever horrors the day would bring.


	14. Chapter 13

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
-Heaven, Bryan Adams_

Emily's phone rang on the bedside table as she lay in bed listening to jazz and sketching in one of her old journals. She'd dug them out of the attic and had decided to continue them once more. She wanted to remember this time of her immortality. Emily picked up her phone and hit answer.

"Emily."

"The one and only." Emily smiled hearing Stiles's voice.

"Can you let me in?" Stiles asked. "I'm outside and I tried knocking." He explained.

"Sorry I've got my music on rather loud." Emily got off the bed and sped downstairs opening the door with a smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Stiles walked into the house. "So I just stopped Peter going on a date with Scott's mum. That was fun." He wrapped his arm around her. "Scott was wondering if you could keep an eye on Allison. Peter made it very clear he was going to keep going after people Scott cares about." Stiles told her.

Emily sighed. "I didn't realise being on the side of the good guys would be so much hard work. Being bad was so much more fun." She pouted.

"Well… We can still be bad sometimes." Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

Emily smiled and shut the door. "Have you been a bad boy? Do I need to punish you?"

 _Stiles. I'm still on SPEAKERPHONE!_

"Oops." Stiles pulled out his phone. "Sorry Scott."

Emily chuckled. "Sorry Scott and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Allison for you." She took the phone off Stiles and grinned. "But right now I'm going to do some bad,bad things with your good friend here. Unless you want to join us."

Stiles snorted and covered a hand over his mouth.

"I-I… I'm hanging up now." Scott hung up the phone.

Stiles shook his head. "You're wicked."

Emily grinned grabbing onto the lapels of his shirt. "Mmmm and you love it." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Stiles pushed Emily back into the wall and brought his hand down to hook her lag around his hip. He moved away from her lips to her neck. "You. Are. A. Very. Bad. Girl." Stiles said between kisses.

Emily sighed. "Mmmm. Maybe you should punish me."

Stiles hummed against her neck. "Maybe I should. That's what you want isn't it, what you crave, someone to tell you off and keep you in line." He mumbled against her skin.

Emily groaned in his ear egging Stiles on.

Stiles loved that he was getting this reaction. The first few times it had been hot, hard and fast. He hadn't really done much. But now he was more confident. Learning what made Emily tick. It was exciting and new and amazing.

They laid next to each other on the bed, Stiles with his arms around her and her head resting on her chest. Stiles softly running his fingers through her hair. "So how would you feel about meeting my dad?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I've already met your dad. I was at his wedding you know?" Emily smiled up at him.

"Yeah well. I mean how would you feel about meeting my dad as my girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded. "I think I have an evening free in the next week. I have such a busy schedule but I'm sure I can fit you in." She smiled.

"Great. How's after school tomorrow. It'll have to be early because my dad is working the late shift."

"Well if I move a few things around… Of course I can. That would be great." Emily sat up. "I'll be right back." She pecked him on the lips and slipped into the bathroom.

Immortal

"Emily."

Emily turned to see Allison and Lydia walking towards her. She gave them a small smile. "Hi."

"We are going shopping." Lydia announced with a smile. "Winter formal is getting closer and closer and we need to get the good dresses before the other skanks." She announced. "Who are you going with anyway?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles." Emily answered.

Lydia frowned. "Really? Why?"

"Because I like him." Emily replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Lydia asked again.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Allison decided to defuse the tension. "Well I think they're really cute together. So do you want to take my car?" She asked.

"Actually I have a thing after school but I'll meet you guys there." Emily suggested.

Allison nodded. "Okay we'll meet you by the perfume island at five." She walked off with Lydia.

Stiles walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Emily smiled. "Always."

Immortal

Emily and Stiles walked up to his house holding each other's hands and Stiles opened the door. He stepped in but Emily hung back. Stiles frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Vampire." She whispered.

"Oh right, please come in." Stiles invited her inside and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Dad we're home." He called out closing the door.

John Stilinski walked out of the living room with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you Emily. I'm guessing you're the reason for my son's constant smile." He shook Emily's hand. "Wow, you're the spitting image of…"

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss. How are you liking Beacon Hills?" John asked.

Emily glanced at Stiles. "It's growing on me."

John motioned her into the living room. "Well I think Beacon Hills is growing on you too." He sat down on his arm chair. "So tell me about yourself Emily."

Emily and Stiles sat down on the couch. "Well." Emily crossed her legs. "I lived in New York before I moved here. I like cooking, art and literature. I speak seven languages. I was homeschooled so I got to learn a lot of different things besides the normal curriculum. I love science. Er…"

"Emily has this really cool photo album of her mum's with loads of cool pictures of you and mum and her friends." Stiles told his dad.

John blinked. "Wow. I'd love to see that sometime."

Emily nodded. "Of course. I'd be happy to."

Stiles linked hands with Emily and smiled at her. "So how's work dad?"

"We're running in circles over this case and we're no closer to finding Derek Hale." John shook his head. "So what are you kids doing tonight?" He asked.

"Well I'm helping Em pick out a dress for the winter formal and then we're going to get dinner and catch a movie." Stiles answered.

John nodded. "Very nice too. Well you kids have fun. I'm sorry this is so short Emily but a Sheriff's work is never done." He stood up and left for work.


	15. Chapter 14

Emily met up with the girls at the perfume counter as arranged. Stiles slipped away to join a lurking Scott. She smiled at Lydia and Allison and joined them in looking for dresses. Emily wandered away from the girls still keeping an eye on them and looked at the dresses.

"You should go for red. I always loved you in red." Peter whispered in her ear.

Emily turned and glared at him. "Well thankfully it's not you I'm trying to impress." She snapped moving away from him to look at the blue dresses.

Peter sighed. "So I've been doing some soul searching. You've caused me a lot of trouble Emily and you could cause me even more. Knowing my secrets. Knowing my plans. Knowing my weaknesses. But I know yours." He smirked at her. "So I'm going to cut you a deal. Leave. Leave Beacon Hills, go off to your mansion in Beverly Hills, go to the chateau in France, go anywhere but get out of Beacon Hills." Peter told me.

"And why would I do that?" Emily snapped.

"Because if you don't I'll pour this down Stilinski's throat and snap his neck." Peter produced a vial of blood. "And remember dear I don't bluff." He sneered. "Do you think he'll still love you when he finds out that you're the reason he's going to be forced to watch his friends and family go old and die while he stays a blood thirsty monster." Peter chuckled.

Emily closed her eyes. "And what's stopping me taking that little vial off of you right now and shoving it up your ass." She snarled.

Peter grinned. "Do you really think this is all I have? So do we have a deal?"

"How do I know you won't do it once I leave?" Emily asked.

"Because there'll be no reason to." Peter shrugged. "So what's it going to be your relationship or his life?" Peter held the vial close to her face.

Emily closed her eyes. "I'll pack up my things and leave tonight." She whispered hanging her head.

Peter grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way." He walked away to talk to Allison.

Scott who'd heard the entire conversation walked over to Emily. "You're not really going to leave are you?" He asked. "You'd really break his heart. We can sort something out. I'll help you protect him but you can't leave." Scott shook his head.

"You don't get it. I'm poison. I'm not good for him. So long as he's with me he'll be in danger. I'm dangerous. A time bomb. Sooner or later I'm going to break his heart. So I'd rather do it sooner. So you're going to do something for me." Emily told Scott. "Tell Stiles that I lied, that I don't love him. I was using him to get to you for Peter. Tell him it was all a game to me. A game I've played with so many others. Tell him I'm evil and cruel. Tell him that he won't ever see me again and to forget all about me." Emily compelled the werewolf. "Make him hate me. Make him wish he'd never met me. And don't tell him about the deal with Peter." Emily turned and left the store as quickly as she could without appearing supernatural.

Little did she know Stiles had heard the entire conversation from behind several mannequins.

Stiles raced round to Emily's house and burst through the door. "Emily." He called out. "Emily." He raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was bare. Everything was gone. Stiles turned and ran back downstairs. He jumped out of the Jeep and ran to the mausoleum. "Emily." He called out his voice echoing around the stone walls.

And that was how Scott found his friend. Sat on the floor of Emily's bedroom staring at a picture on his phone. "I'm so sorry man." Scott walked over and sat down next to him.

"I was too late." Stiles sighed.

"She was trying to protect you." Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "She didn't even realise I was wearing that vervain stuff." He told his friend. "Look we'll deal with Peter and then I promise you. We'll find her." He promised.

Stiles ran a hand over his head. "She could be anywhere Scott."

"Seeing what she did for you. Isn't there a saying like if you love something set it free and it'll come back to you?" Scott frowned.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah. Except she's not setting me free is she?"

Immortal

Three weeks later…

"I'm coming." Emily yelled wrapping her robe around herself and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and quickly made to slam it shut again.

Derek stopped the door with his foot and barged into the house.

"Please come in." Emily walked into the living room and picked up a pack of cigarettes. She placed one in her mouth and lit it. "Your uncle send you to check up on me?" She exhaled smoke.

Derek stared at her. "Scott filled me in. And no, he didn't send me. He's dead."

Emily looked at him. "You're the Alpha now."

Derek nodded. "You know Kate had a lot to say about you too. I understand. Peter's gone. You can come back to Beacon Hills. Be a part of my pack. Be happy."

Emily exhaled through her nose. "And what happens in ten, twenty years. When I'm still the same and he's aged. If I go back I'll break his heart again." She shook her head.

Derek sighed. "There's nothing I can say that'll make you come back?"

Emily shook her head.

"What if I told you there was a new threat in Beacon Hills? Have you heard of something called the Kanima?" Derek asked.

Emily froze and turned around. "A kanima? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Derek nodded. "What do you know about them?"

"That they're highly dangerous and murderous." Emily replied to me.

"So will you? Will you come back?" Derek asked.

Emily put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "If I come back you can't tell him. I move in the shadows. Stiles cannot know I'm there." She told him firmly.

Derek nodded. "Deal. But do you really think you'll be able to stay away."

"Of course I don't. Why do you think I only went to the next state? I've been sneaking back every few days to check up on him." Emily sighed sitting down on the couch.

Derek sat down next to her. "Why'd you do it?"

Emily smiled. "Because I love him."


	16. Chapter 15

"Ow, ow, ow." Stiles cried out as he was thrown into the basement of the Argent home. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet dusting himself off. He heard the whimpers of someone else in the room. Fumbling for the light he flicked it on and stared at Boyd and Erika who had been suspended from the ceiling with duct-tape over their mouths.

Stiles walked over to Erika and Boyd to untie them but they started shaking their head and mumbled behind their gags. "Shh. Ow!" Stiles gasped as the bindings gave him an electric shock.

"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." Gerard walked down the steps.

Stiles whipped around to look at the older man. "What are you doing with them?"

Gerard smirked. "At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong." He circled around the two Betas and came to stand in front of Stiles.

"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." Stiles ranted.

Gerard chuckled. "You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?"

Stiles scoffed. "I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What - what are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." He cried out when Gerard hit him hard in the face knocking him to the floor. "Okay. Wait, wait, wait. Okay, wait, wait." He pleaded with Gerard but the old man wasn't listening and hit him again.

Immortal

Gerard left Stiles curled up on the basement floor and he thanked god it was over. His face was throbbing and he was sure he could literally feel the bruise forming.

The door to the basement opened and a gorilla sized man walked in. "Ready for round two?"

Stiles closed his eyes and groaned. "No. Please." He screamed when the man stomped on his hand with heavy boots and felt his fingers break on impact. With the same booted foot the gorilla man smacked into his stomach with such a force he rose in the air before slamming back down on the ground on his back. He screamed as the booted foot stomped on his leg at the knee. "No, no more please." Stiles begged as the man grabbed the front of his jersey.

Suddenly the man was off him and hitting the wall on the other side of the basement.

Emily glared down at the man. "Touch him again and I'll rip your tongue out of your skull." She snarled. "Then I'll make sure you can never use those legs again." She knocked the man out and rushed over to Stiles. "Stiles, Stiles, open your eyes."

Stiles whined and slowly opened his eyes. "Em-ly?"

"Sh-Sh. I'm here. It's going to be okay." She ran a hand over his head. Emily brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down. "Honey you need to drink." She pushed her wrist into his mouth. When she gaged that he'd had enough she pulled away.

Stiles looked up at Emily. "Emily? Am I dreaming?"

Emily shook her head. "No. Lie still. I'm just going to help these two behind me." She jerked her head towards Erika and Boyd. She turned off the electric current and untied them. "Go back to the house stay there." She ordered and knelt back down beside Stiles. "Come on lets get you out of here." Emily helped Stiles to stand.

Stiles leant on her. "You left."

"I know." Emily whispered.

"Looked for you." Stiles mumbled.

"I know." Emily ran a hand over his head. "Come on, hold on tight." She wrapped his arms around her neck and sped them out of the basement and to her car.

Stiles looked at her through half open eyes. "I love you."

Emily got in the driver's side and sped them to the cemetery where she'd been lurking. She laid him on the bed underneath the mausoleum and bustled about the room. She handed him a vial of green liquid. "Drink this." Emily told him.

"No." Stiles pushed her hand away.

"Stiles either you drink it or I pour it down your throat. Either way you're drinking it." Emily told him firmly waving the vial in front of him.

"Not till you tell me why?" Stiles looked at her.

Emily sighed. "Because I love you. And I can't stand to hurt you. Now please. Drink."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine." He snatched the vial and backed the liquid. Stiles pulled a face at the taste and gagged. "What was that?"

"It'll flush my blood out of your system quicker and clear your head." Emily sat on the edge of bed.

"So this is it? You swoop in to save me and you're just going to leave again?" Stiles asked.

Emily sighed and then realisation dawned on her face. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "I'm Edward Cullen!" She laughed.

Stiles frowned. "So does that make me Bella? Wait you've read Twilight?" He asked with a frown.

"Wait, you're read Twilight?" I asked.

Stiles's ears turned red. "I thought it would make me look cool to the ladies." He shrugged. "Wow that stuff really works huh?" He looked at the vial.

Emily nodded laying down next to him on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Stiles leant on his side to look at her. "So are you going to leave again?"

Emily smiled at him sadly. "I should get you home. Come on." She held out her hand.

Stiles jumped up. "Make deal with me. Give me the summer. Six weeks. And if you want to leave at the end of the six weeks. I'll drive you to the airport myself." He grabbed her hands. "Please. Just give me six weeks." He pleaded.

Emily nodded. "Six weeks. It's a deal." She shook his hand. "Now I'm taking you home before your dad has a nervous breakdown."

"Wait." Stiles held up a hand."We should probably make it look like I was in a fight. I can tell my dad some kids from the game jumped me because I was mouthing off." Stiles replied.

"O but I love that face." Emily pouted.

Stiles smiled. "Me too but…"

Emily sighed. "Okay, hold still." She swung her fist back and punched him in the face.

Immortal

"Promise we'll talk more tomorrow?" Stiles asked as Emily pulled the car up outside his house.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. You look after yourself. Oh and er… Stiles?" Emily called.

Stiles leant against the open window. "What?"

"You were amazing on the field tonight." Emily smiled at him.

"You were watching?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded.

Stiles smiled. "Thank you. Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." Emily replied.

Stiles reopened the door and leant in kissing Emily hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily breathed.


	17. Chapter 16

**One Week Later…**

Emily smiled at Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her her neck. "Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Coffee." Emily glanced over her shoulder. "You want some? I've got decaf."

"I can have regular." Stiles reached for her mug.

Emily shook her head moving the mug out of reach. "Not after last time you're not." She grabbed another mug and made him a decaf coffee. "What's got you all cheery this morning?" Emily handed him the drink.

"It's summer, there have been no supernatural occurrences in a whole week and I've got you back. This is the best thing ever." Stiles kissed her. "I love you."

Emily smiled. "I love you too." She pulled him in for a longer kiss running her fingers through his hair. "Are you growing your hair out?" Emily asked pulling away.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. You don't like it?"

"No. I do. Gives me something to tug on." She smirked.

Stiles grinned.

The doorbell rang breaking the moment. Emily frowned. "I wonder who that could be." She set her mug down and walked to the door. She opened it to see a delivery man stood there.

"Miss Hart?" He asked.

"Yes." Emily smiled.

He offered her a clipboard. "Sign here please."

Emily signed the paper and accepted the heavy parchment envelope. "Thank you." She closed the door and walked back into the kitchen turning the envelope over in her hand.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

Emily broke the wax seal and pulled out an invitation. "Emily Hart. You are honourably invited to the Fitzroy Midsummer's Eve Masquerade Ball at their home in Italy." She read off the paper.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Do you think you'll go?" He asked.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe. Why don't you come with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Come with you? To Italy?" Stiles blinked.

"Yeah. We could go for a couple of weeks, stay at my villa just outside of Rome, we could go sightseeing and lounge by the pool and I could show you my old haunts." Emily tilted her head to the side. "What do you say?"

Stiles grinned. "I think that sounds like an awesome idea. But I don't think my dad…"

"Vampire remember?" Emily smirked.

"Are you suggesting compelling my dad into letting me go to Italy with you for two weeks?" Stiles asked with a playful chuckle.

Emily shrugged. "Well… I mean if you don't want to do that…"

"Let me ask him first." Stiles kissed her softly.

"We can always tell him I have an uncle out there we'll be staying with." Emily suggested.

Stiles pressed his lips together. "That might work."

Immortal

It took a whole day to convince the Sheriff to let Stiles go and soon they were sat on a plane in first class on their way to Italy. Stiles shifted in his seat looking around nervously. Emily placed her hand over his and kissed his cheek. "Relax."

"Sorry. I've er… I've never been on a plane before." Stiles admitted.

Emily smiled. "Well I'm glad to be with you for this first."

Stiles smiled down at her. "You were all my firsts."

"I was?" Emily asked.

Stiles nodded.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Wow. I'm sorry I can't give you that."

"Don't be. Because I wouldn't have wanted to share those moments with anyone else." He rested his forehead against hers.

The air hostess smiled at them. "Hi, champagne." She offered them the flutes.

Emily smiled. "Thank you." She accepted two and handed one to Stiles. "Cheers."

Stiles clinked his glass against Emily's. "Cheers."

Immortal

Emily unlocked the door to her villa and they walked into the cool lobby.

"Wow."

Emily dropped her bags on the ground. "So what do you want to…" She cried out as Stiles scooped her up bridal style.

"Bedroom?" Stiles asked.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left." Emily told him.

Stiles nodded. "Okay." He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Immortal

They lay in the bed together, Stiles tracing a pattern on Emily's shoulder with his finger. He jumped when the door opened and closed downstairs. "What was that?"

"It's just the maid." Emily smiled. "I called her when we got off the plane and asked her to stock the fridge." She kissed his neck.

Stiles nodded. "She's not going to come up here right?"

Emily shook her head. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Stiles pressed his lips together.

"Well how about we change into our bathing suits and go sit by the pool and I'll ask Maria to cook us something for dinner." Emily got up and opened a drawer pulling out a black bikini. She pulled it on and a pair of shorts. "Meet you by the pool?" She kissed Stiles softly and walked downstairs. Emily found Maria in the kitchen and the two hugged each other and started to talk to each other in fast Italian.

The two were still talking when Stiles found his way down the stairs.

"Hey." Stiles walked into the room.

"Oh Maria this is Stiles. Stiles this is my good friend Maria." Emily introduced them.

Stiles gave the older woman a small nervous smile. "Hi."

Maria gave him a warm smile. "Stiles." She pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "He's a handsome one Emily. You should hold on to this one." Maria stepped back and smiled at the young man. "Go, enjoy the pool."

Emily took Stiles's hand in hers and the two walked the rest of the way to the pool. "She likes you."

"That's good right?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded taking off her shorts. "I'm going for a swim. Join me?" She asked and jumped in the pool embracing the cool water. She swam down to the bottom of the pool and floated back up, breaking the surface and pushed her hair off her face.

Stiles grinned and jumped in after her.

They sat and ate together on the pool edge before taking a long shower and curling up downstairs with popcorn and a movie.

"Best summer ever." Stiles kissed her softly.

Immortal

The ball was on Friday. Stiles was nervous to be meeting Emily's friends. She'd told him that some of the guests would be vampires but they wouldn't hurt him. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt and green tie. His mask was also black covering his eyes and nose.

He was waiting in the lobby for Emily who had insisted her hadn't seen her dress till she was ready. Stiles turned and looked at the top of the stairs to see Emily in a beautiful green gown. Her hair was done up with a few curls framing her face.

"Wow." Stiles breathed. "You look beautiful."

Emily smiled. "You really think so?"

Stiles nodded.

"Well I think you look really, really handsome." Emily kissed him.

The doorbell rang.

"That's our ride. Will you help me with my mask?" She asked with a smile.

Stiles nodded. "Anything for you my lady."

Emily spun around and placed her mask over her eyes and nose.

Stiles gently tied the mask around her head. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Emily smiled. "Come on." She opened the door to reveal their driver.

"Good evening Miss Hart." The driver nodded to her.

"Good evening." Emily nodded back.

Stiles and Emily walked to the black Bentley. Stiles opened the door for Emily before walking round to the other side and got in. The driver drove them to a stone mansion. The young couple got out of the car and Stiles offered his arm to Emily. With a smile Emily accepted and they walked up the stairs to the front doors.

A woman in a sleek black dress with a silver mask greeted them. "Emily."

"Lola." Emily hugged the woman and pulled back. "Stiles this is Lola Fitzroy. Lola this is my boyfriend Stiles Stilinski." She introduced them.

Stiles shook hands with Lola. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lola smiled. "And you're a sneaky minx. You didn't tell me you were dating again." Lola slapped Emily on the arm. "Well I have guests to greet but I want the full details later. Go. Enjoy."

Emily and Stiles walked into the house and Emily grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one to Stiles.

"Thanks. So how do you know Lola?" Stiles asked.

"We first met in the late 19th century." Emily sipped her champagne.

A man and a woman walked over to them. "Emily, so glad you could make it. Its been too long since we've seen you." The man smiled, hugging her and kissing both her cheeks.

"It has Navid. And Penelope you're looking radiant." Emily smiled. "May I introduce you to my boyfriend Stiles Stilinski." She wrapped her arm around Stiles. "Stiles these are my good friend Navid and Penelope."

"Nice to meet you." Stiles shook hands with them.

Navid smiled warmly at them. "You too Stiles. How did you kids meet?"

"High school actually." Emily took another sip of her champagne.

"She sat in front of me in Chemistry, I made a complete idiot of myself." Stiles tilted his head to the side with a smile.

Emily shook her head. "You didn't."

Navid and Penelope smiled at each other. "So how many times have you been through high school now Emily?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"Er… Twenty nine." Emily tilted her head to the side.

"Your dedication to education is incredible." Navid smiled at her.

Emily waved off the compliment.

Penelope smiled. "Oh Navid I think I see Carlton. Lovely to see you both." She dragged her husband away towards a young man.

"Lovely people." Emily turned her attention to Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. It's just weird. I always thought you were kind of a recluse."

Emily laughed. "Over the last few years I have been. But for a long time I was quite the social butterfly. I used to throw shindigs like this all the time." Emily motioned around her.

"How come you stopped?" Stiles asked.

"I guess I got scared of losing people." Emily shrugged.

From the next room music began to play.

Emily smiled. "I love this song."

Stiles set their empty glasses on a passing tray and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honour." Emily accepted his hand.

Immortal

The ball didn't end until the early hours of the morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay we've plenty of room?" Lola said at the door.

Emily shook her head. "You know I like to sleep in my own bed. But thank you, it's been lovely."

Stiles nodded. "Yes. Really."

Lola smiled. "Well I hope to see you both at the New Years Eve Party in London. I'll send you the details." She gave them both a hug.

The young couple nodded and with one last goodbye made their way outside into the morning air. Sliding into their car Stiles wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. "This has been the best night of my life so far." He admitted.

"It's definitely in my top ten." Emily rested her head on his shoulder. "Right up there with the night you told me you loved me." She smiled.

Stiles didn't respond.

Emily glanced and saw he was fast asleep. She smiled and moved in closer to him, inhaling the scent that was all Stiles and sighed in content.


	18. Chapter 17

Emily and Stiles arrived back in Beacon Hills late at night two weeks later. It was midnight and save waking his dad up the two of them crashed at Emily's. It was around two in the afternoon by the time Stiles woke up with Emily asleep, her head resting on his chest. Emily shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. A smile graced her face. "Good morning."

"I'll never stop loving waking up to you." Stiles brushed a hand through her hair. "And I believe it's good afternoon." He motioned to the clock.

Emily shifted to look at the clock. "So it is. Hungry?"

Stiles shook his head. "Lets stay here for a while longer." He pulled her in closer to him.

"Okay. So long as I can do this." Emily rolled on top of him and kissed him. "Mmm I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

Stiles grinned and kissed her back.

Emily kissed down Stiles's jaw to his neck and felt his pulse throbbing against her lips. Her mouth watered at the smell of his blood pulsing through his veins.

Stiles winced at a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ow, Em." He pushed her off him.

Emily clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god. Stiles. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Em I'm fine." Stiles looked down at his shoulder.

"I can't believe I did this." Her eyes followed a drop of blood run down his chest and really wanted to go up to him and lick it. Emily turned and bolted from the room.

Stiles patched his shoulder in the bathroom and grabbed some clothes hurrying downstairs. He found Emily in the kitchen cooking. "Hey." He placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Em, will you look at me?" He pleaded turning her around.

Emily averted her eyes so she didn't have to look at the anger and fear in his eyes.

"Emily." Stiles sighed. "Please. I'm fine. I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be." Emily looked up at him. "Look at what I did." She pulled aside his t-shirt to reveal the bite mark. "I did that."

Stiles took her hands in his. "Emily listen to me. I'm okay. It happened but it doesn't matter. You're a vampire. I knew what I was getting into." He smiled at her. "I love you."

Emily shook her head. "I hurt you."

"No. I mean at first but then it kind of felt good. That's why I pushed you away." He bit his lip.

Emily frowned. "Really?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her. "I love you and when these things happen we'll work them out." He promised. "I'm not running."

Emily smiled. "Well I'm not running either." She shook her head.

"You promise?" Stiles asked.

"I promise." Emily kissed him softly.

Stiles grinned. "Good." He hoisted her up on the kitchen counter. "Now where were we."

Emily laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Hmmm. I think we were somewhere like this." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Immortal

"So Scott's getting a tattoo tonight, wanna come?" Stiles asked Emily over the phone.

Emily nodded. "Sure. I've been thinking of getting some new ink." She moved around the kitchen.

Stiles smiled. "Really?"

"Mhm." Emily smiled. "So do you want me to drive you guys?" She asked.

"No it's okay, I'll pick you up." Stiles replied. "I'll be round about eight."

Emily nodded. "I'll be here."

Stiles nodded. "Cool. Love you."

"Love you too." Emily smiled and hung up the phone.

At eight o'clock Stiles walked into Emily's house. She'd given him a key and told him that from now on all he had to do was use the key. "Em." He called.

Emily looked up from her sketch. "In the living room."

Stiles walked into the living room to see Emily laying across the love seat with a sketchbook resting on her knees. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Hey." He glanced down at the sketchbook at an image of a lock in the shape of a heart with two keys attached, underneath was a spirally letter S and just below that was a feather. "Is that your new ink?"

Emily nodded. "What do you think?"

Stiles liked it. He loved Emily's tattoos even though he wasn't a fan of them himself. He found the inked drawings on Emily's body very sexy and beautiful. He loved to trace them with his fingers.

She had one on her side under her left breast of a bird flying away. She had another on her hip of a kneeling angel. Finally on her right shoulder was a dreamcatcher and a pocket watch.

"Think I'm going to have it on my thigh." Emily ripped out the sketch. "We off?"

Stiles nodded. "Scott's in the Jeep."

Emily smiled. "He nervous?"

Stiles shook his head. "Excited."

"Think you'll get one too?" Emily asked curiously.

Stiles shook his head. "No, no, no. I get freaked out around needles. And you know those things are like really permanent." He bit his lip.

Emily shrugged. "Fair enough. I guess in my life with everything always changing I kind of like something… permanent." She smiled, standing up. "Come on, let me get my bag and we'll head off." She walked into the kitchen to grab her bag.

Immortal

Emily, Scott and Stiles huddled in the tattoo shop. "Do you want me to go first?" Emily asked seeing Scott looking rather green and Stiles was shuffling about nervously.

Scott nodded.

Emily took off her jeans and hopped on the chair handing the tattoo artist her design.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat?" Scott suggested seeing Stiles growing paler by the second, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Stiles nodded. "You okay Em?"

Emily nodded. "Fine. See you in a bit." She waved to them closing her eyes.

The boy returned half an hour later and Scott settled into the chair while Emily rested on one of the chairs half asleep.

"Wow, sure glad you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist said sarcastically looking at the piece of paper Scott had just handed him.

Stiles flicked through one of the books. "Hey Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" He showed his friend a picture of a lizard like creature that looked like a kanima. "Too soon?"

Emily snorted and shook her head popping one of the curly fries Stiles had brought her into her mouth and watched the guy set up.

Stiles frowned. "Are you sure about this man? I mean these things are pretty permanent." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not changing my mind and you have no problem with your girlfriend having ink." Scott pointed out. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Yeah but Em's tattoos are hot. I mean why just two bands?" Stiles asked.

Emily nodded. "That is a good question. Why two bands?" She was intrigued.

Scott shrugged. "I just like it."

"But shouldn't your first tattoo mean something?" Stiles leant against the wall. "What did yours mean Em?" Stiles asked his girlfriend.

"Mine was the angel. It represents my sister." Emily told him honestly.

Stiles blinked in surprise. "You have a sister?"

"Had. Her name was Florence. She was four years younger than me. She died when I was ten of some illness." Emily looked out the window.

Scott cleared his throat. "But just getting a tattoo means something."

Stiles walked over and sat down next to Emily wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I don't…"

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage." The tattoo artist butted in.

"Yeah see he gets it." Scott nodded.

Stiles shook his head. "Scott he's literally covered in tattoos."

The tattooist held up the needle. "You ready?"

Scott nodded.

"You've not got a thing about needles have you?"

Scott shook his head, gritting his teeth at the sting.

Stiles stood up at the motion of Emily to go be with his friend. "I tend to get a little squeamish around needles so…" He took one look at the needle on Scott's skin and fainted.

Emily sighed and shook her head with a smile. "You got a first aid kit?" She asked the tattoo artist.

The bloke motioned to a cupboard and Emily stood up to get it. She came back and poked Stiles on the cheek. "Stiles." She called.

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Here." She handed him an icepack.

Stiles sat up and rubbed his head. "Thanks." He took the icepack and stuck it on his head. "Hey man you mind if…" He motioned outside.

Scott nodded. "Sure."

Emily helped Stiles up and they walked outside together. Leaning against the windowsill outside and enjoying the cool evening air, Emily pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling.

"Can I try?" Stiles asked curiously.

Emily exhaled. "Alright." She passed him the cigarette.

Stiles took the cigarette and placed it between his lips inhaling. He coughed and exhaled smoke. "Why do you do this?"

"Another little way to stay sane. The nicotine gives me a little rush like when I drink coffee." Emily explained, taking back the cigarette and inhaled again.

Stiles nodded. "Em… Have you ever turned someone into a vampire before?"

Emily glanced at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… If you ever thought about… I mean if we're ever going to er…"

Emily nodded. "You're wondering if I've thought about turning you?"

Stiles nodded.

"I'd only ever turn someone under two circumstances with their permission or if they were close to death." Emily glanced at him. "I love you human, Stiles."

"You're scared you wouldn't love me as a vampire?" Stiles asked.

Emily sighed. "No. I just don't want you to throw away your humanity. So my rules will apply even with you." She kissed him softly. "If it's something you want we'll talk about it in a few years."

Stiles nodded. "Deal. What does your new ink mean?"

Emily smiled. "The lock is my heart, the two keys are us, the S is for you and the feather is our relationship." She shrugged. "I'm a sentimental old thing."

Stiles chuckled. "Well I love it."

"Does this mean I'm going to get you in that chair?" Emily cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles shook his head. "Nope, never gonna happen."

Emily pressed her lips together and gave him a knowing smile. "Alright. I'm going to run home and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles smiled.


	19. Chapter 18

Emily walked into the Stilinski household and headed up for Stiles's room. She smiled seeing her boyfriend glued to his computer with his dad behind him, pleading for him to go to school.

"Do you know how many vehicle collisions involved dear last year? 247,000." Stiles told his dad.

"Oh god, please go to school." The Sheriff pleaded with his son.

Stiles ignored him. "But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle."

The Sheriff ran a hand over his face. "I'm not gonna beg you." He shook his head.

"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles didn't look away from his computer.

"Would you consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price." Stiles shook his head.

"Extortion?"

Stiles shook his head. "You got nothing on me."

Joh Stilinski sighed. "Yeah. But if you don't go to school…" He spotted Emily in the doorway. "No Emily." He pointed at the girl who'd stolen his son's heart.

Stiles looked up from his computer. "No Emily?"

"Yeah." The Sheriff smirked.

Stiles shrugged. "We'd find a way to see each other." He turned around again.

Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The Sheriff sighed and grabbed the back of Stiles's chair pulling him backwards away from the computer.

Emily smiled as she watched Stiles scrabble to stay close to the desk and he fell off his chair.

"School." Sheriff Stilinski ordered his son. "Good morning Emily. Coffee?" He asked with a smile.

"Please." Emily followed the Sheriff downstairs. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you." The Sheriff handed her a mug of coffee. "My son treating you well?"

Emily nodded. "Very well."

The Sheriff smiled. "You remind of someone I knew once. She was called Emily too."

"Really? What was she like?" Emily asked curiously.

"She was… impulsive. Liked to live life to the fullest. Very clever. She and Stiles's mum were best friends. I owe a lot to that woman. We wouldn't have met had it not been for her." The Sheriff sighed. "I was on duty and there were these three young girls drinking on the lacrosse field. I was a deputy and a little new to the job. I told them off for drinking and smoking on school grounds. Emily gets up and starts talking about her friend and if I let them off she'll give me her phone number. It was odd but I did it." John shrugged. "And that's how I met my wife."

Emily smiled.

"You're good for him. Stiles. You brought him out of his shell." The Sheriff smiled.

Emily looked down at her mug. "I think he's the one who's good for me."

Stiles walked into the kitchen. "Are my ears burning? Or are you two talking about me?" He asked.

Emily chuckled. "Oh we're talking about you." She kissed his cheek. "Come on, a world of learning awaits." She smiled at him.

"Bye dad." Stiles waved to his dad wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulder.

Immortal

Since the beginning of the summer Emily had been ignoring Derek and he needed her to listen to him. He needed her to understand. Now she was back with Stilinski and he knew she wouldn't be useful to him unless he was involved and Derek really didn't want to involve Stiles or his saint like friend Scott. So he would have to think of another way to deal with the Alpha pack.

Immortal

Emily sniffed them out instantly. Werewolves. And not the friendly locals she was used to. It took her another millisecond to find them. Twins. She sneered at them watching them walk past. "I'll catch you up." Emily kissed Stiles's cheek and walked off as if she were going to the girl's room. Instead she glanced over her shoulder and followed after the twins.

The twins went into the bathroom and Emily followed in after them.

"Wo." One of the twins looked her up and down. "You lost honey?" He smirked at her.

Emily sneered at him. "I think you'll find you're the lost ones." She looked at them. "So what're two little puppies like you doing in Beacon Hills?" She asked leaning against the wall and looked down at her fingernails.

The other narrowed his eyes at her. "What's it to you? You're not a werewolf."

Emily smirked. "No. I'm most certainly not a werewolf." She looked up at him and stepped forwar until she was in his face. "I'm older, smarter, stronger, faster and meaner." She bared her fangs. "Now you see." She tilted her head to the side. "Beacon Hills. Is my territory. And you… Are trespassing." Emily shook her head. "And I don't like trespassers. So if you're here to cause trouble, just know you'll be answering to me. Oh and believe me when I tell you, you don't want to piss me off." She left the bathroom and her phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Emily, it's Melissa McCall. Isaac asked me to call you if I couldn't get a hold of anyone else. He's in the hospital and he's healing and if he gets taken to surgery."

"I'm on it." Emily told her. "Stall as long as you can I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and ran out of the school. Within two minutes she was at the hospital. Emily walked into the hospital and found Melissa. "Where is he?"

Melissa sighed. "This way. I contacted the school to get Scott out of class. I just don't want… it to effect his life." She ran a hand through her hair.

Emily shook her head. "It won't. I won't let it." She promised and made her way into Isaac's room. "Hey Grasshopper what trouble has Derek been getting you into now?" She sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"You would know if you'd been around at all this summer." Isaac huffed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't pout and I was very busy."

Isaac crossed his arms over his chest. "Shagging your boyfriend." He huffed.

"I can go if you don't want my help." Emily stood up.

"No. I just don't… I thought you didn't care anymore." Isaac admitted.

Emily sighed. "Of course I care Isaac. You're like a little brother to me but I can't be pack. I can't get sucked into Derek's trouble and endanger the people I love." She told him.

Isaac sighed. "Yeah I get it." He nodded. "Can you get me out of here now?"

"Give me five minutes and then you and I are going to have a long talk. Then I'm going to kick Derek's ass." Emily patted his leg and got up.

Immortal

Emily was searching for Isaac's doctor when she ran into Scott and Melissa on a lower level.

Scott frowned. "Emily what are you doing here?"

"Your mum called me when she couldn't get a hold of you. Isaac asked her to." Emily answered.

"Why you?" Scott asked.

Emily sighed. "It's a long story. One we don't have time for right now."

Scott nodded. "Alright, but you're filling me in. Where is her?" He asked

Melissa sighed. "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"I've been trying to find the doctor to compel them into forgetting he needs surgery." Emily sighed.

Melissa shook her head. "He's probably prepping for surgery you won't find. Go with my son, make sure he's alright?" She asked.

Emily nodded and followed after Scott into the elevator.

The doors were almost closed when a hand stopped them and a blind man stepped into the elevator. Emily instantly tensed, the smell of wolf was strong but that could have been Scott he was especially potent. But then again there was something off about the man.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" The man asked.

Scott looked at the already pressed button and rubbed the back of his neck. Silence fell in the elevator and Emily shifted from foot to foot. The doors opened the man turned to Scott. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" He asked the young werewolf.

"Um, sure." Scott nodded and accepted the man's arm.

Emily cocked an eyebrow at him.

Scott shrugged.

Emily sighed and walked off back to Isaac's room. She poked her head in and saw it was empty. "Shit." She muttered and turned to run back to the main hallway, bumping into Scott and both of them saw Isaac in a wheelchair with a burly guy with red eyes. "Great." Emily sped to the werewolf and threw him out of the elevator.

The big werewolf snarled and Scott tried to tackle him back into the elevator. The alpha caught Emily by surprise and managed to throw her out of the elevator. She snarled and crouched on all fours ready to rip this werewolf's throat out when Derek stepped forward and punched the alpha and knocked him out.

"So am I." He snarled at the unconscious alpha throwing him out of the elevator. Derek turned to Scott and Emily. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Emily glared at him. "You didn't think this was worth mentioning?"

Derek huffed. "I tried to but someone wouldn't answer my calls." He shot back.

"Well someone was being a complete douche nozzle." Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because someone was turning their backs on pack." Derek bit back.

Emily grit her teeth together. "You knew from the very beginning I was not pack." She said through her teeth.

Scott looked back the two. "Look can this wait until we get out of here and somewhere safe."

Derek and Emily turned to look at him and both sighed. Emily stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Fine."

Derek grunted and the two stepped into the elevator with Scott and an unconscious Isaac.

Immortal

The unlikely quartet had just made their way to the old burnt down Hale house which had become a safe house over the past year. Scott's phone started to ring as they set Isaac down. "It's Stiles." Scott told Emily and answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"We've got a serious problem at school. Ms Blake's class…"

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles replied frantically.

Scott sighed. "Ok meet us at Derek's house."

"Derek's house? What are you doing at…"

"Just meet us here, okay." Scott cut Stiles off again.

Stiles sighed. "All right fine. Hey, have you seen Emily? She's not answering her phone."

Emily pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saw it had been smashed in the fight. "Sorry babe, my phone got smashed up in the fight." She called out.

"I'll be ten minutes tops." Stiles hung up the phone.

Emily sighed and crouched down next to Isaac. "The wound has healed on the outside but not internally. Do you have any burdock root and honey?"

Derek cocked an eyebrow. "Do I look like a werebear to you?"

"Do you want a punch in the nose?" Emily shot back.

Derek huffed. "I've the root just not the honey."

Emily turned to Scott. "Will you be a dear and run to the store. Natural honey would be best."

Scott looked between Emily and Derek. "You two won't kill each other while I'm gone will you?"

"Please, Scott." Emily snorted. "No way he could kill me." She jerked her thumb at Derek.

Derek frowned. "You don't think I could take you?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "I know you can't."

"I so could. Werewolves are stronger than vampires." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

Emily shook her head. "Nope, vampires are stronger, faster and better."

Derek glared at her. "Oh it's so on Hart."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Are you guys really doing this right now?" He exclaimed. "Don't we have bigger problems than who is better than who?"

Emily exhaled through her nose. "He's right. I'll go get the honey, you find the burdock root." She vanished from the house.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked after a brief awkward silence.

Derek shook his head. "No. The county took it over. But I keep a medical kit here incase of emergency. The burdock root will help heal a wound from an Alpha." He told Scott pulling up floorboards to recover the medical kits.

"So it didn't heal on the inside?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head again.

"Who was that Alpha back there?" Scott questioned. "Why was Emily so hacked off that you hadn't told her about him?"

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek ordered him.

Scott sighed and turned to leave before turning back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favour now… There is something you can do for me."

Immortal

Emily had to run over to the next town for the correct honey and stop by her house for the rest of the things she'd need for the healing tea. She arrived back at the Hale house to see Derek pushing a blow torch into Scott's arm where he'd gotten his tattoo the other night and Stiles struggling to hold him down. She watched Scott pass out from the pain and cocked an eyebrow. "Well looks like I missed the party."

Derek and Stiles looked up and Derek turned off the blow torch. Two black bands now encircled Scott's arm.

Emily crossed over to Isaac and began mixing the medicine into a bowl the honey, burdock root, cloves and willow root. Once the medicine was mixed into a paste she applied it over where the wound was and wrapped it in bandages.

Stiles walked over and frowned. "That stuff stinks."

"Well it's not meant to smell nice." Emily sat back and stretched.

"Where'd you learn to do all this?" Stiles asked curiously.

Emily shrugged. "I travelled with this clan of witches in my youth, they taught me some healing tricks." She stood up and covered Isaac with a blanket.

Stiles took his hand in hers.

"Argh. Aah." Scott groaned behind them. He opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. "It worked." He gasped with a huge grin.

Stiles nodded. "Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." He helped his friend to stand up.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us… Everything just changes so fast. Everything's so uh… Ephemeral." Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles grinned.

"Yep."

"Nice." Stiles realised that Emily wasn't following them out the door but was staring at it with narrowed eyes. "Em?"

Scott walked over to look at what Emily was looking at. "You painted the door." Scott observed. "Why did you paint the door?" Scott asked Derek.

"Go home." Derek told the trio.

Emily turned and looked at him. "What are you hiding Derek?"

Scott began to frantically scratch away the paint until it revealed a black tag drawn on the door.

Emily exhaled a breath recognising the tag.

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked.

"An entire bloody pack of them." Emily ran a hand through her hair.

Stiles frowned. "All of them how does that even work?"

Derek rubbed his jaw. "I hear there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." He informed them.

Emily growled and rushed forward grabbing Derek by the throat and lifting him into the air. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Do you know what this could do? What it might bring?"

"You didn't want to listen." Derek gasped. "Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for him for the last four months and you weren't answering my calls." He brought his legs up and kicked him hard away from him.

Emily skidded backwards. "And when you find them, what were you planning to do?"

Scott nodded. "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." Derek looked between Emily and Scott.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked sitting up and looked around for this girl.

"What girl?" Derek and Emily asked at the same time.


	20. Chapter 19

Emily lay on Stiles's bed, in a pair of shorts and one of Stiles's signature plaid shirts, watching Stiles finish getting ready for this party they were going to. Stiles had explained to Emily that Heather's mum and his had been best friends when Claudia was still alive and consequently Stiles and Heather had spent a lot of early childhood together.

Stiles had suggested Emily join him and Scott but she had declined having made plans to hang out with Isaac. When she returned to Beacon Hills with Derek, the first person she had bonded with was the quiet newly turned werewolf Isaac. He became like a brother to her. She'd helped him come to terms with what his father did to him, trained him to use his new skills and befriended him.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Stiles asked climbing onto the bed and kissed Emily softly.

Emily nodded. "I told you, I'm hanging out with Isaac tonight."

Stiles pouted. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to watch some movies at mine, probably drink and eat pizza." Emily lied.

Stiles nodded. "Cool. But why?"

Emily sighed. "When I was… away. Derek came and asked me to help him. During my travels I had a friend, he was like a brother to me, his name was Mathias. Isaac reminds me a lot of him."

"Should I be jealous?" Stiles asked.

"No." Emily smiled shaking her head. "I only have eyes for you." She kissed him softly.

"Have I told you how amazing you look in my clothes." Stiles thumbed the collar of his shirt that was currently wrapped around her body.

"Don't say that you might never see your shirts again." Emily chuckled and got up. "I have to go now but have fun." She kissed him quickly. "And don't forget any girl tries it on with you and she'll have to answer to me." Emily smirked before leaving.

Immortal

Emily walked into Derek's loft to see Isaac pacing up and down with Derek looking annoyed watching him from the table over a book. "Good evening wolf boys."

"Hey Em." Isaac glanced at me before he turned to Derek. "You know, I'm starting not to like this idea." He returned to pacing. "Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac shook his head.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine."

Emily walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. "Yeah he's done it a bunch of times."

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac whined leaning against the table.

Derek shrugged. "He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." He looked back down at his book hoping the kid would shut up.

Isaac reverted back to pacing. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd… well, I'd trust Scott." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him. She's his best friend and even she doesn't like him." Derek jerked his thumb at Emily who shot him a glare.

"I do like him. We've just had some conflicts in opinions." Emily sighed and ran a hand over her face. "And by the way he's here."

Peter pushed open the door and walked into the apartment. "Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek replied bluntly. "Now shut up and help us."

Peter nodded. "Fair enough."

Emily stood up. "Wait." She walked over to Peter and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad your not dead." She whispered to him. Emily pulled back and punched Peter hard in the face. "And that's for threatening Stiles." She glared at him.

Peter rubbed his jaw. "I suppose I deserve that."

"And more." Emily sat back down.

Isaac shifted slightly as Peter walked over to him. Emily could practically feel the nervousness rolling off him.

"Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter motioned for Isaac to straddle a chair.

Emily gave Isaac a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

Isaac swallowed and glanced at Peter. "How do you know how to do this again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyse someone." Peter pressed his lips together. "Or kill them."

"You… You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked fidgeting on the chair.

Peter shrugged. "Well I've never paralysed anyone."

Emily smacked her hand against her forehead.

Isaac frowned. "Wait, does that mean you…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Peter had sunk his claws into the back of his neck.

A few moments of silence passed except for the sound of Peter and Isaac breathing.

"Wait, I see them." Peter finally spoke in a raspy breath.

Derek sat up. "What'd you see?"

Peter pulled away from Isaac panting heavily. "It was confusing. Um, images. Vague shapes." He shook his head.

Emily got up and knelt beside Isaac. "Hey Grasshopper are you okay?"

Isaac groaned. "Please don't let him do that again." He pleaded rubbing his neck.

"Deal." Emily smiled and ruffled his hair.

"And worse." Peter was saying behind her.

Emily straightened up turning around. "Deucalion."

Peter nodded. "He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

Isaac frowned. "What does that mean?"

"He's gonna kill them." Derek muttered.

Peter shook his head. "No, no, no. He didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." He tilted his head to the side.

Emily nodded. "I have to agree with Peter, killing people right off isn't his style unless it gets him what he wants." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So that next full moon is?"

"The night after tomorrow." Peter told her.

"Great. I do so love working to a deadline." Emily pulled out a cigarette.

Derek glared at her. "Excuse me, not in my home."

Emily rolled her eyes and put the cigarette away. "Fine, I'll go home then. Catch ya later grasshopper." She left the loft and made her way home. Emily walked into the house and instantly heard the soft hammer of Stiles's heartbeat and gentle snoring. She smiled and found him passed out on the couch. Emily wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

Stiles groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Hey." He stretched.

"Hey, what happened to the party?" Emily sat on his lap.

"Er well… Heather didn't exactly just invite me there for the party." Stiles wrapped his arms around her. "And before I tell you this I want to tell you that I love you and I would never ever hurt you."

Emily frowned. "Okay."

"She wanted me to have sex with her." Stiles blurted out.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "And did you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Of course not. I just… She may have kissed me and it took me by surprise. I'm so sorry but I promise that's all it was and I told her I had a girlfriend and we were serious and that I love you. Are you mad?"

Emily smiled. "No sweetie I'm not mad. I love you and it was a one time thing right?"

Stiles nodded. "Definitely I only have eyes for the hot beautiful intelligent sexy kind vampire currently sitting on my lap." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good." She kissed him.

"So did you have fun with Isaac?" Stiles asked.

Emily bit her lip. "It was interesting."

Stiles frowned. "What aren't you telling me? Is that something to do with supernatural business and you don't want me to know because you're worried I might get hurt?"

"It does. But right now I don't want to think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow." Emily rested her head on his shoulder. "Right now, I just want to sit here and enjoy the moment."

Stiles nodded. "Deal."


	21. Chapter 20

Emily and Stiles were woken the next morning by Emily's phone. Emily groaned and snatched the phone off the bedside table.

"Hart." Emily rubbed her eyes sitting up in bed.

"Hello dear Emily. I've been getting some reports of problems in your area including a current visitation from a pack of all alpha werewolves. Does the council need to get involved?"

Emily smiled. "Marcus. You know I can handle anything thrown at me. There's no need to call up the council." She shook her head.

"But there are issues we do need to discuss. Like if you're going to resume your seat on the council, we want you back." Marcus replied. "You were the best."

"I'd be happy to resume my chair but I don't want to leave Beacon Hills." Emily stood up and mouthed she'd be right back to Stiles before leaving the room. "Although I was under the impression I still had my chair." She said sternly.

Marcus nodded on the other end of the phone. "Of course it's just you've not been active for several years and now you seem to be back on the scene. We're having a meeting in the city, if you can make it?" He asked. "It would be good to have you back, there's problems in Santa Fe that need addressing plus it would be good to be briefed on your territory."

Emily nodded. "I will try and get there as soon as I can."

"We'll wait on you." Marcus hung up the phone.

Emily sighed and ran a hand over her face. She walked back into the bedroom to see Stiles sat up in bed. "Hey."

Stiles smiled at her. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have to leave for a little bit. I'll try to be back tonight but I'm not sure how long this is going to take." Emily shook her head.

Stiles frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go into the city. It's a long story involving a supernatural high council and they're concerned about me losing control of my territory and an exposure threat. I have to resume my seat. They only meet once a year so it shouldn't be too much of a bother." Emily shook her head.

Stiles nodded. "Okay. Do you have to go now?"

Emily climbed back into bed. "Not just yet." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Stiles kissed her back his hands running down her back and rested on her butt. They reached further and pulled her silk nightdress off her body and over her head.

Pulled away from his lips, Emily grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them.

The two lovers were so wrapped up in each other that neither heard Scott enter the house. Scott called out for his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend but didn't get a response. He walked upstairs figuring they were both still asleep. "Hey guys you up?" He pushed open the bedroom door and was caught with the sight of a very naked Emily on top of a very naked Stiles. "Oh my god. My eyes." Scott covered his face.

"SCOTT!" Stiles exclaimed and pushed Emily off him grabbing the sheet. "What the hell dude?"

"What's wrong Scott? Were you feeling left out?" Emily teased him. "If you wanted a threesome all you had to do was ask." She smirked.

Scott turned a bright shade of red. "What? No. I er… I was just er… I - What? NO!" He stammered.

Stiles frowned. "Why? What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing. I just…"

Stiles and Emily glanced at each other and both burst out laughing.

Scott glared at them. "I hate you both. I'm going to wash my eyes out." He left the bedroom. "And for the love of god please put some clothes on." He exclaimed.

Emily was still laughing when she came downstairs into the kitchen. Emily was dressed in only one of Stiles's shirts unbuttoned with a black bra underneath and a pair of his boxers. She crossed over to the coffee machine and flicked it on.

"Please tell me you're not going to school dressed like that." Scott pleaded walking into the .

Emily batted her eyelashes at Scott. "Why like what you see? Do I turn you on Scotty?"

Scott flushed and shook his head. "No, stop it."

"Stop what?" Emily asked innocently.

"Stop flirting with me you're dating my best friend!" He exclaimed angrily.

Emily chuckled. "Calm down Teen Wolf I'm just teasing you."

"Well you shouldn't. You're with Stiles, you shouldn't be flirting with anyone but him." Scott shouted at her. Scott didn't really like Emily very much. Sure she was nice to him and had helped them out. Sure she made Stiles happy and she seemed to have turned over a new leaf and seemed good for him. But… She was so… Bad.

Emily exhaled through her nose. "Okay, just so you know Stiles and I have a little bet going to see how red I could make you go. It was a joke. I'm actually quite good at jokes. Secondly I would never ever cheat on Stiles or even think about cheating on Stiles. And I'm kind of disgusted that you would think I would." She exclaimed.

Scott shrugged. "Well you've lied to him, left him, how do I know cheating on him isn't the next thing to expect from you?"

Before Emily could respond Stiles walked down the stairs to see Scott and Emily glaring at each other. "Did I miss something?" He asked slowly walking into the kitchen looking between his best friend and his girlfriend.

Emily shook her head putting her coffee cup in the sink. "Nope, I'm going to take a shower. Lock up for me?" She asked.

Stiles nodded. "I'll see you later tonight?"

Emily nodded. "I'll text you when I'm done. Scott." She left the kitchen.

"Dude what did you do?" Stiles asked Scott angrily.

Scott shrugged. "Come on we're going to be late."

Stiles groaned and looked up at the ceiling before following after his best friend, making a note to sort out the feud between the love of his life and his best friend.

Immortal

Stiles attempted to contact Emily again but once again it went straight to voicemail. "Where are you Em?" He muttered to himself. They'd just finished talking with Isaac and Derek and were trying to figure out more about the bank robbery.

"Still no word?" Scott asked looking up from his computer.

Stiles shook his head. "What did you say to her this morning?"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing."

"I'm going to try her again." Stiles redialled Emily's number.

"Hey." Emily answered the phone.

"Hi, where are you?" Stiles asked.

Emily looked around her. "Er… New Mexico?"

Stiles's eyes widened. "You're in New Mexico? What are you doing in New Mexico?"

Emily didn't get to answer because guns started firing.

"Is that gunfire?" Stiles asked.

"Honey, I've gotta go, I'll call you back. I love you." Emily hung up.

"No wait. Em. Em." He looked down at his phone. "She hung up." Stiles frowned at his phone.

Scott frowned. "What's she doing in New Mexico?"

Stiles shrugged. "Come on lets get on with this research."

Immortal

Emily still hadn't called him back the next day and Stiles was getting overly worried and frustrated now which meant putting him in a room with Derek and Peter was the worst idea ever. Stiles put the plans of the bank on the table.

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles banged his hand on the table.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

"Forget the drill." Derek shook his head.

Stiles turned with a frown at Derek. "Sorry?"

Derek sighed. "If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Derek nodded. "Yes Stiles I'm going to punch through the wall."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." Stiles made Derek hold up a fist before holding up his hand flat three inches from Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co…"

Derek punched Stiles's hand.

Stiles groaned biting his lip. "He can do it."

Derek looked around. "I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

Peter shook his head. "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek exclaimed.

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." He leant forward in his seat.

Stiles grit his teeth. "Could someone kill him again, please?"

"Gladly."

Stiles whipped around to see Emily leaning against the doorway looking half dead.

Emily cricked her neck and stretched. "Well that was tedious. I remember why I gave up doing that." She almost fell over had Stiles not caught her.

"Emily thank god. What the hell happened to you?" Stiles helped her over to the couch and put her down next to Peter.

Emily huffed. "Well glad someone appreciates me." She mumbled to herself.

Peter turned back to his nephew. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

Derek sighed. "What about you?"

Stiles straightened up. "Yeah, if you want me to come…"

"Not you." Derek looked at Emily.

"Got it." Stiles nodded.

Emily sighed pushing herself to stand up. "If I can get a meal before we go. I've got a supply at my house. Unless anyone is offering? Otherwise it's going to be a no, I've been shot, stabbed and hit with vervain grenades. Now is really not a good time to be asking me to go into battle without a gallon of blood in me." She stretched.

Stiles frowned. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Emily shook her head. "I'll explain later."

Derek rubbed his jaw. "Okay well we don't have time so that leaves you out. I don't think you'd be much help. Scott?" He turned to the only other person in the room.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott agreed with Derek.

"But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked.

Immortal

Stiles paced up and down. "I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." He waved his arms about.

Peter pressed his lips together. "I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over."

Emily cracked open an eye and glared at her best friend. "Touch him and I beat your ass."

Peter snorted. "I doubt you're going to be doing much of that. You look like you're about to pass out yourself darling." He mocked.

Emily shrugged. "I'm strong enough to kick your ass from here to next week."

"Okay, you two don't make me split you up." Stiles pointed a finger at them. "You think Erica's really dead?" He asked after a pause.

Peter shrugged. "You think I really care?"

Stiles chewed on his thumbnail. "I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" He babbled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "They're werewolves, not bond villains." He closed his eyes wishing the teen would shut the hell up.

Stiles snapped his fingers together. "Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." He exclaimed.

"Wolf dens?" Peter turned to Emily. "He's kidding right?"

Emily shrugged.

"Yeah, wolf dens. I mean like Em has her mausoleum. Where do you live?" Stiles asked.

Peter sighed. "In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Whoa, really?"

Peter snorted. "No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." He shook his head.

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles returned to pacing.

Emily sighed in her half asleep state. "He has a point."

Peter was growing bored. "Maybe they think it's poetic." He suggested.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying…" Peter trailed off. No, it couldn't be.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked curiously.

Peter stood up. "What are the walls made of?" He asked crossing over to the table and looking down at the plans for the bank.

Stiles frowned joining him. "What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or…"

Peter shook his head. "No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

Stiles began fumbling through the papers. "Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in here somewhere." He bit his lip.

Emily rubbed her temples. "Check the foundation plans."

Stiles grabbed the foundation plans from the table. "Got it. Hecatolite." He read off the word.

Peter's eyes widened. "Get them on the phone now." Peter turned to Emily. "Emily wake up."

Emily flipped him the bird. "Go fuck yourself."

Stiles frowned. "Okay why?"

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott."

Immortal

Stiles tapped his foot on the floor. "Come on Scott." He mumbled.

Scott picked up the phone. "Stiles, now is not the best time."

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay?" Stiles pleaded to stop his friend from hanging up. "Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." He all but shouted down the phone.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked down the phone.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." He tried to explain.

Peter stepped in grabbing his hand to bring the phone closer to him. "Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." He explained.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger…"

Stiles was cut off by Peter. "More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

There was shouting on the other end of the line and then the conversation cut off.

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled down the phone.

Behind them was a loud thump. Stiles and Peter turned around to see Emily on the floor. "Emily!" Stiles rushed for Emily and knelt down. "Em, what's wrong?"

Peter pushed him out of the way and pulled up Emily's shirt revealing a bullet wound bandaged on her stomach. "She's been shot. By the looks of things it was a silver bullet."

"And that's bad?" Stiles asked.

"Silver is toxic to vampires." Peter nodded. "She needs blood and fast. Go to the kitchen and get a knife." He ordered.

Stiles didn't hesitate and rushed into the kitchen area and came back with the knife. "Now what?"

"Cut yourself here." Peter motioned to Stiles's palm.

"Me?"

"I think it should be you rather than me." Peter argued. "Or would you rather she died?"

Stiles knelt down and cut his arm pushing it into Emily's mouth. "Come on Em, drink."

Emily grabbed his arm and began to drink. Her eyes slowly opened and she continued to drink, before pushing him away and gasping. "Why?"

"You were dying." Stiles argued clutching his arm. "Wasn't about to let you die on me."

Emily gave him a small smile. "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch." Stiles waved her off. "You feeling any better?"

Emily nodded. "A little. I need to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Stiles kissed her cheek.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on Princess." He helped pull a half conscious Emily to her feet. "You can sleep in the Beta's bed." He pulled her along. "There's a first aid kit under the sink." He told Stiles.

Emily allowed Peter to dump her on a bed.

"I never thought you'd work for the council again Emily." Peter whispered.

"One time gig. Now let me sleep." Emily rolled over so her back was to him and ignored him.


	22. Chapter 21

Stiles picked Emily up the next day from Derek's. "Okay you and I need to have a serious talk."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Lets go back to mine. I think it's time I told you a little bit of history."

Back at the house Emily handed Stiles a mug of decaf coffee before sitting down with a mug of blood for herself. "How's your arm?"

"Fine. What were you doing in New Mexico?" Stiles asked.

Emily sighed. "Okay, history first. Back when the first vampires came to America there were seven of us all together. We formed a council to keep track of the supernatural world and prevent humans from discovering our existence."

Stiles nodded. "And you were part of this council?"

"I still am." Emily rubbed the back of her neck. "The seven of us divided up the strongest points for supernatural people to live in secret and I was given charge over…"

"Beacon Hills." Stiles finished for her.

Emily nodded. "Over the years we've had more join the council and we've become more diverse in terms of species. Now we have werewolves, witches, zombies…"

Stiles's eyes widened. "Zombies?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "For years I worked with the council developing laws and righting up treaties on how we would govern and police the supernatural world. I left the council for several years after which was when I met a man called Gideon. It was a very strong romance but brief. He used me to gain immortality and then proceeded a few months later to try and take over a neighbouring territory. I stepped in and was forced to eliminate him." She stopped and took a large gulp of blood.

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

Emily exhaled through her nose. "After that I turned off my humanity for the first time and I became a contract killer for the council. My job was to eliminate threats to the existence of the supernatural. I developed a reputation for myself as being ruthless, without mercy and downright cruel. It was a game for me. Soon I was taking contracts for the council that were more for displeasing or insulting the council than anything else." She explained.

"But you didn't have your humanity. You weren't you." Stiles shook his head.

Emily gave him a small smile. "I wasn't the me sitting here right now but that is a part of who I am, a really, really dark part of who I am." She told him. "I left the life at the beginning of the nineteenth century and went off to travel the world. I needed to get away from America. But my reputation and my seat on the council remain. I went back to the council just before I met Talia not as a contract killer but as a simple council member. Well you know the rest from there." Emily shrugged.

"And in New Mexico?"

Emily leant forward and held the mug in her hands looking down at the blood inside. "I was asked to deal with a situation in New Mexico by the council. A gang of newly turned werewolves who thought themselves above their Alpha, had killed him and taken over. Hunters were already there and they got a little trigger happy." She explained.

Stiles nodded. "What did you do?"

"I dealt with the situation." Emily told him.

"You killed them?" Stiles asked.

Emily remained silent.

Stiles rubbed his jaw. "Oh my god."

"They were killing people Stiles. The body count was high. Like really high." Emily told him.

"So that makes it okay for you to make yourself judge, jury and executioner?" Stiles exclaimed standing up and began to pace up and down.

"It was a one time deal. There was no one else to handle the situation." Emily told him.

Stiles continued to pace. "You swear it was a one time thing?"

Emily nodded. "I swear." She jumped to her feet and stopped him from pacing. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I swear to god if you ever pull anything like this again I'm going to kick your little vampire ass from here to next week." He told her sternly.

"Okay that's fair." Emily agreed.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me." Stiles ordered.

Emily smiled. "I love it when you get forceful." She pulled his head down to hers for a kiss.

Immortal

Emily and Stiles walked into school the next day hand in hand and made their way for their lockers. Stiles had cross country first and Emily had a free period.

"I'll see you in English." Emily kissed Stiles goodbye at the locker rooms and walked off.

"I still don't understand how you got her." Greenberg clapped Stiles on the back as he walked into the locker room.

Stiles sighed. "I ask myself the same question everyday." He watched Emily round the corner and headed into the locker room himself. "Hey man." He greeted Scott opening his locker.

"Hey." Scott greeted him. "So something weird happened last night. This guy came in to work with his dog and afterwards I went outside and his car was still there along with his dog but he'd just vanished." Scott shook his head.

Stiles frowned. "He just… vanished?"

Scott nodded. "I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

Stiles shrugged on his hoodie. "Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" He asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have s*x with all of his clients. It's a new policy." He laughed. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing." Scott pointed out.

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott." Stiles looked around. "Listen Emily said she came across something similar in the sixteenth century in England."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Of course Emily did."

Stiles frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Scott shook his head.

"No, it's clearly something." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on what is it?"

Scott sighed. "I just… don't like Emily very much. Look I think she's a bad influence. She helps us out sure but come on she's like Peter. I don't trust her. And there's everything we've read in the Argent's bestiary about her. Have you asked her about all that yet?"

Stiles shook his head. "No I haven't. Mainly because I define her on the person she is now."

"And that's only because of you. What if something happened to you?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed. "Could you at least try to get to know her?"

Scott shrugged.

"For me?" Stiles pleaded. "Think of all the stuff I did for you and Alison back when you were together. All that running around delivering messages."

"Okay, fine." Scott closed his locker.

Stiles grinned. "Thank you."

Immortal

Emily saw Stiles again getting slapped by a girl. She went to talk to him when his dad grabbed him and pulled him away. She waited until Mr Stilinski was gone before walking over to her boyfriend. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" She asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"There's been another sacrifice." Stiles told her.

"Another virgin?" Emily asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. So it's happening in threes."

Emily bit her lip.

"Does that mean something to you?" Stiles asked.

"Not sure yet." Emily shook her head. That's when she heard it. "Didn't you say Alison and Isaac were doing detention together?" She asked hearing the sound of panic. "I have to go, something is wrong." Emily kissed his cheek and ran off. Emily arrived in time to see Scott pull Isaac out of the janitors closet the vending machine having been pushed in front of the door.

Scott turned to Allison who had three scratches on her arm. "Alison."

Allison shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." Isaac shook his head.

Emily knelt down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"I'm okay." Alison repeated.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac apologised again.

Allison shook her head. "It's not his fault." She told Scott.

Scott nodded. "I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"The Alpha Twins. Ethan and Aiden." Scott replied.

Emily shook her head. "Oh they've messed with the wrong vampire."

Isaac looked between Scott and Emily. "So are we gonna do something?" He asked the two.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry."

"And I have just the idea." Emily smirked.

Immortal

Emily and Scott walked into English class and took seats on either side of Aiden and Ethan.

"Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Miss Blake announced to the class handing out books.

Scott reached into his bag and pulled out part of an engine. "Looks kind of important." He set it down on the table. "I have no idea what that thing does." He set down another piece of engine.

Aiden growled under his breath and jumped up from the desk and ran out into the hall.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan called after him.

The whole English class got up at the sound of the motorcycle engine and walked out of the classroom to see Aiden stood by his bike alone.

"You have got to be kidding me. You realise this is gonna result in a suspension." Miss Blake dragged Aiden towards the Principal's office.

Immortal

Emily left the school and made her way to her car when she heard someone following her. Emily whipped around and saw Scott walking towards her.

"Hey Emily." Scott greeted her.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes Scott."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Today was really cool. You're idea to piss off the twins and everything. How you stick up for Isaac. I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

Emily shook her head. "I get it. Don't worry." She gave him a small smile. "So we good?" Emily asked. "You wanna hug it out?" She held open her arms.

"Yeah we're good but no hug." Scott shook his head.

"Aw." Emily pouted. "Anyway I have to go deal with something. If you see Stiles tell him I'll see him tonight." She got in her car and drove off.

Immortal

Emily pulled her car up outside Josef's club and walked inside.

"Sorry Miss we're closed." The guy behind the bar told her.

"Aw, you're cute. I'm here to see Josef." Emily leant against the bar with a smile.

The guy gulped. "He's not here right now."

"It's alright Mitchell. She's a friend." Josef walked out of the back office. "Emily, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He kissed both her cheeks.

Emily smiled at him. "Well I thought it was about time I had a catch up with my second in command. After all I have retaken my seat." She followed him to a table.

Josef smiled. "Emily Hart is back in the game. I must say I'm impressed. This beau of yours must be a good influence on you." He sat down at the table. "Mitchell a gin and lemonade for my friend and a scotch for me." He ordered. "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know who I'm dealing with?" Emily asked. "I've not been around Marcus in a while. What kind of leader is he?" She leant back in her chair.

"He's a good leader. Not much of a team player though. And he so does love to play by the rules. We're just lucky the head council isn't a werewolf." Josef rolled his eyes.

Emily nodded.

Mitchell walked over with their drinks. "Your drinks sir."

Emily accepted her drink with a smile. "They're calling you sir now?" She cocked an eyebrow at Josef and took a sip of her drink.

"You know I like them obedient." Josef winked at her. "You know Marcus is after Beacon Hills? He knows it's the most powerful beacon for the supernatural and he wants to harness that power." Josef sipped his scotch.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Emily asked.

Josef shrugged. "Right now you have three options. Challenge Marcus for his chair, don't give him any excuse to come here or form your own council. There are plenty out there growing tired of the council and the old ways. You're becoming quite the poster child for a new order."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "I've never been one much for politics."

"That's a lie." Josef shook his head.

"You want me to start a war with the council?" Emily tilted her head to the side.

Josef leant forward. "You and I both know if the council of elders comes here and takes over everyone we love is in danger. You're going to have to play the game to win."

Emily sighed. "If I play I could lose everything."

"If you don't you will lose everything. Just don't give them an excuse. Any excuse." Josef warned.

Emily nodded. "For now we keep on the down low. You listen for whispers."

Josef nodded. "I'll keep you informed. Do you want me to call up the gang?" He smirked.

"Not yet." Emily shook her head. "I'm not going to war unless I have to." She stood up.

Josef followed her. "I really hope we don't." He hugged her.

Emily hugged him back. "Look after yourself."

"You too. And bring this boy of yours to visit. I want to meet the guy who stole your heart." Josef called with a smile.

Emily shook her head. "Never gonna happen." She winked at him and walked off.


	23. Chapter 22

Emily rushed down the stairs to the sound of someone repeatedly banging on the door. "Okay I'm coming." She wrapped her robe around her and opened the door to reveal Alison and Lydia. "What are you two doing here?" Emily asked in confusion leaning against her doorframe.

"We're going to follow the school bus to the track meet. After last night I don't want to let Scott out of my sight." Alison told her. "We thought you might like to tag along."

Emily nodded. "Okay. Give me five minutes." She turned leaving the door open and rushed back upstairs changing into a pair of black jeans and a red top.

Immortal

Three Hours Later…

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Alison asked from the driver's seat.

"That depends." Lydia pressed her lips together. "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" She teased her best friend.

"I think you could get a little closer." Emily shrugged turning the page of her book from where she was lounging across the backseats.

Lydia smirked at the vampire in the back. "Only because you're having separation anxiety from being away from Stiles." She teased.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I should back off." She mumbled to herself.

Lydia tilted her head to the side. "Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?"

Allison sighed. "Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." She shook her head, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Emily had to agree with her. After what happened she had been very reluctant to let any of them go on the trip of the track meet. She'd even considered compelling Coach into letting her come but Stiles had talked her out of it.

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door." Alison argued.

Lydia frowned. "For what?"

Alison went on to explain how Scott had turned up at her apartment asking about an arrow he'd found from the night they trapped Boyd and Erica in the school basement. Emily tuned her out and returned to her book.

One Hour Later…

Lydia glanced at the dashboard over her thermodynamics book. "So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" She asked curiously.

"Why?" Alison asked.

Lydia shrugged looking back down at her book. "You're running on fumes."

Allison looked down at the dash board and saw Lydia was right. The gas arrow was pointing to Empty. "Ugh." She groaned slamming her hand on the steering wheel.

Emily smirked. "I don't think you thought this through properly."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Alison suggested.

"You know I could have run faster than this." Emily complained from the backseat.

Lydia turned to address the vampire in the back.. "And everyone would have been questioning the Emily shaped blur running alongside the bus." She turned back to Alison. "Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

Allison shook her head. "You didn't see what happened."

Lydia shrugged. "I know who started it."

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Alison asked bitterly.

Lydia frowned trying to remain coy. "Aiden?" Then it hit her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me." She exclaimed.

Emily smirked. "Maybe."

Allison glanced at her friend. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Lydia gasped. "I'm appalled by the insinuation." She pouted.

"Nothing?"

Lydia shook her head. "Nothing."

Emily leant back opening her book. "Well I'm calling bullshit."

Immortal

Emily jumped when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Stiles. "It's Stiles." Emily told the girls before answering the phone. "Hey, hon. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know hanging with the girls, the popcorn and…"

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker." Stiles cut her off.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Stiles announced down the phone.

Allison's eyes widened. "What do you mean still? He's not healing?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black colour." He explained.

Emily bit her lip. "Well that's not good." She shook her head.

Lydia frowned. "What's wrong with him?" She asked the vampire.

"Do I look like I have a PhD in lycanthropy?" Emily rolled her eyes at the strawberry blond. "I'm a vampire remember." She pointed out.

Stiles sighed. "Em, now really isn't the time for sarcasm any helpful input?"

"We need to get him off the bus." Alison put in before Emily could answer.

Lydia frowned. "And take him where, a hospital?"

Allison nodded. "If he's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." She instructed.

Stiles groaned on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I've been trying to."

"Well, reason with him." Alison argued.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Bet you're wishing I was there now huh?" Emily grinned. "Don't worry sugar I have faith in you."

"Aw, thanks honey bear." Stiles replied.

Emily smiled. "See you in a bit babe." She hung up the phone.

Lydia cocked an eyebrow at Emily. "Babe? Sugar? Honey bear?"

"He wanted to try out pet names." Emily shrugged.

"Sometimes I seriously question how you and Peter are best friends." Alison shook her head.

Emily smirked. "Be glad you do. You don't want to see my evil side."

Immortal

"Oh, my God." Stiles exclaimed, after they managed to haul Scott from the bus into the rest room and Alison pulled up Scott's shirt to reveal his wound.

Emily flinched. "Yikes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alison asked Scott the blood draining from her face.

Scott mumbled his eyes half closed. "Sorry."

Allison sighed. "Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" She turned to the others. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Alison ran a hand through her hair.

Stiles nodded. "Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" He suggested.

Allison shook her head. "What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" She was panicking, she couldn't lose Scott.

"We gotta do something." Stiles exclaimed. "Em."

Lydia cut in before Emily could speak up. "You know, it could be psychological."

Stiles turned to the strawberry blonde. "What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" He asked.

"Somatoformic."

Stiles frowned. "Som…"

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained.

Emily shrugged. "So basically it's all in his head." She looked down at Scott.

Stiles shook his head. "All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died?" He asked his eyes wide.

"So what do we do?" Alison asked looking to Lydia and Emily.

Lydia shrugged. "Stitch him up." She looked at everyone's skeptical looks. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

Allison nodded. "I'll do it. He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

Allison knelt down beside Scott and nodded. "Yeah, my father taught me."

Stiles shifted from foot to foot near the exit. "I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." He argued.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honey, I love you but seriously you're dating a vampire. I'll convince coach not to leave." She took his hand and led him out of the toilets.

Lydia nodded. "I can help." She followed after them.

Immortal

Lydia waited outside the toilets waiting for Alison and Scott. They reemerged with Alison supporting Scott with her shoulder. Lydia rushed to help. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

Scott nodded, shifting to stand on his own. "Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" He asked looking around for his best friend.

"Trying to stall coach with Emily." Lydia turned to Alison. "We still don't have gas." She grabbed her arm to stop her whilst Scott climbed onto the bus.

Allison shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

Lydia frowned. "Then we have to leave the car." She pointed out.

"Sounds good." Alison climbed onto the bus.

Lydia groaned. "What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait. Ah. Screw it." She huffed and climbed onto the bus.

Stiles jumped onto the bus and turned to Emily. "You coming?"

"Nah I think my services are no longer required. I'll see you when you get back. Good luck at the meet." She leant forward and kissed him softly.

"Stilinski, either get on the bus or stay behind." Coach yelled.

Emily chuckled. "Go. Call me tonight and fill me in." She stepped back and watched the bus drive off.


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay so this chapter is a little bit of fun that I really wanted to write after Scott and Emily started to bond in chapter twenty one. This is set after Motel California but before currents. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also to address the skipping of a scene in the last chapter I work from a transcript website and sometimes it misses scenes without dialogue which I think might have been where one particular scene was missed. So sorry for that.**

 **Anyway here's Scott and Emily's DAY OF FUN!**

"Scott! Emily is here." Melissa called from downstairs. "I'm off to work. Go on up hun."

Scott looked up from his homework and frowned. What was Emily doing here? He turned and saw Emily grinning at him from the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey." Emily walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

Emily sighed. "I'm bored."

Scott frowned. "And you're here because…"

"Because Stiles is spending time with his dad, Isaac is helping Derek with Cora, Peter is off doing whatever it is Peter does and I started thinking and I need a little road trip. So I thought I'd invite my buddy Scott along." Emily grinned at him.

"Have you had a personality transplant you seem way too happy." Scott eyed her suspiciously.

Emily laughed. "No, come on. It'll be fun. We can call it Scott and Emily's day of fun."

Scott sighed. "You're going to force me to do this aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Stiles put you up to this didn't he?" Scott asked.

"Yep, he thinks we need to bond more." Emily rolled her eyes. "And I love him and he wants me to get along with his best friend. So come on. Scott and Emily's day of fun." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the desk chair.

Scott frowned. "You're drunk aren't you?"

Emily nodded. "Well I didn't think I'd survive this sober. Don't worry I hardly survive anything sober." She walked towards the door. "Now spit spot, we leave in ten minutes." She walked down the stairs and waited outside for Scott to appear.

Scott sighed and grabbed his jacket, keys, phone and wallet. He had a feeling he was seriously going to regret this.

Immortal

"So where are we going?" Scott asked after ten minutes of driving in silence.

Emily shrugged. "Beauty of road trips, you just drive until you come to something interesting. Why don't you put some music on." She tossed him her mp3 player.

Scott fumbled with the device and plugged it into the radio hitting shuffle. Music began to blast from the stereo. "So er… You and Stiles seem good."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we're good. How's single life treating you?"

Scott shrugged.

"You know the best way to move on is to find someone new." Emily glanced at him. "At least sleep with someone else. And no, that was not an offer." She told him.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never really been good at…"

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Talking to girls." Scott admitted.

She couldn't help it, Emily started to laugh.

Scott sighed. "Okay you don't have to laugh so hard."

"Sorry sweetie but you do realise half the girls in school would rip off their right arms and beat other girls out of the way with it just to get to speak with you. You're hot, the star of the lacrosse team, you've got this sometimes annoyingly good guy vibe and well you are a good guy. Good is the new sexy." Emily smiled at him.

Scott flushed and shifted in his seat. "I'm uncomfortable."

Emily pouted. "Aw. Suck it up. I know just the place to go." She put her foot down on the gas causing the car to lurch forward down the road.

Scott grabbed onto the car seat. "Could you slow down a little?"

"Why? Scott you werewolf, me vampire. Learn to enjoy it. That's what's holding you back so much you're not seeing how awesome you are." Emily told him.

"How can I accept that which could cause me to kill someone I care about?" Scott asked.

Emily glanced at him. "Yes but look at all the people you've saved. Look at all the good you've done. How awesome your life is."

Scott snorted. "You really think my life is awesome. Half the time I'm running from people who want to kill me. I never feel like I get a chance to stop." He sighed.

"Well we're stopping now." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Scott glanced out the window. "Hey that looks pretty cool." Scott pointed out to a sign that was advertising a haunted house a few miles away.

Emily smiled. "Why not." She turned the car down the road.

Scott groaned and clutched onto the seat harder as they took the hard turn.

"Gravity assist." Emily cried out as they rounded the corner and made their way up the road towards the 'haunted' house.

"You're a horrible driver." Scott groaned as they climbed out of the car. "I can't believe Stiles lets you drive the Jeep." He shook his head.

Emily smiled. "He loves me."

"Yeah you're telling me." Scott rolled his eyes.

Emily laughed. "Come on, lets go laugh at cheap effects and bad jump scares."

After running around the haunted house laughing at the cheap effects and jump scares Emily drove them to her favourite bar in the next state over.

The owner of the bar was a man called Mitchell. A fellow vampire who had been around for near 700 years. He smiled upon seeing Emily and jumped over the bar to pull her into a bear hug. "Emily Hart in the flesh. Look at you, the twenty first century suits you." Mitchell stepped back to take in the beautiful young woman.

Emily smiled. "You're looking well yourself Mitchell. May I introduce you to my good friend Scott McCall." She introduced Mitchell to Scott.

"Good to meet you Scott." Mitchell shook his hand. "Two beers and two burgers?" Mitch asked.

"You know it." Emily followed him to the bar.

Scott followed after them and took a seat next to Emily. "You know I'm underage right?" He whispered to her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Live a little." She handed him the beer.

Scott tentatively accepted the beer and took a sip. "So how do you know him?"

"I turned him." Emily looked him in the eye. "You seem shocked."

"You made him into a vampire?" Scott asked with wide eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Emily shrugged. "He asked." She lifted the beer bottle to her lips.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "And that's all it takes for you to turn someone, for them to ask?" He asked her.

Emily glanced at him. "You're wondering if Stiles has asked."

"Are you a mind reader now?" Scott asked taking another sip of beer.

"No I just know you. And yes, we have talked about it. I told Stiles that if he wanted to become like me we'd talk about it in a few years. I'm not going to let him throw away his humanity without thinking about it." Emily shook her head.

Scott frowned. "Why? Surely if you love him then it makes sense that he becomes like you?"

Emily tilted her head. "Maybe but I don't want him to hate me, to regret it after it's done and can't be undone." She looked down at the bar. "You know that girl over there hasn't stopped staring at you since we walked in." Emily nodded her head to the left.

Scott looked in the direction she motioned in and saw a girl sat by herself with dirty blonde hair. She was hot. And she was staring at him.

"What are you waiting for go talk to her." Emily nudged him. "Mitch two more beers over here." She called to her friend. "Here, go take these over there and be your charming self." She handed Scott the beers and nudged him off the bar stool.

Glancing back at Emily, Scott wandered over to the table. "Er… Hi."

"Hi." The girl smiled at him.

"May I?" Scott motioned to the empty spot.

The girl nodded. "Sure."

Scott sat down. "Er… This is for you." He set down the beers.

"Thanks. So do you have a name to go with that handsome face?" She asked him picking up the beer and took a sip.

"Oh yes… Er… Scott. I'm Scott." He held out his hand.

The girl accepted his hand and gave it an over exaggerated shake. "Pleased to meet you Scott. I'm Elvira." She introduced herself. "Your girlfriend ain't gonna be annoyed you're talking to me is she?" Elvira glanced at Emily who was busy talking to Mitchell.

Scott blinked. "Oh no. I mean she's not my girlfriend. Emily is dating my best friend."

Elvira smiled. "Okay then. So where are you from Scott?"

"Er… Beacon Hills. Do you know it?" Scott took a sip of beer.

"Yeah I know it."

Scott glanced around the bar. "Where are you from?"

"Oh… Here and there. I don't like to stay in one place too long." Elvira rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the table supporting it.

Immortal

"Your friend seems to be enjoying himself." Mitchell said to Emily with a smirk.

Emily glanced over her shoulder. "Good, poor kid needs to get laid." She turned back to her friend. "So Josef said you had something for me?"

Mitchell nodded and reached under the bar. "Why do you want a druid journal anyway?"

Emily accepted the worn leather book. "You don't want to know."

"Josef also mentioned the Council." Mitchell grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar.

"I told him not to say anything just yet." Emily rolled her eyes.

Mitchell shrugged. "Well you'd have plenty of back up. A lot of people are getting sick of the high and mighty council." He rolled his eyes.

Emily chuckled. "Okay Mr Activist, I'm not plotting to overthrow the council or anything of the sort. Just protect the people I care about and my territory."

Immortal

"…And that's how I ended up with a restraining order against me." Scott finished telling Elvira the story of how he and Stiles ended up with Jackson issuing him and Stiles with restraining orders.

Elvira laughed. "It sounds like you two have quite the adventures." She reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. "This may be a little forward but I have a room next door."

Scott blinked. "Oh er…" He glanced at Emily. "I… One second." He jumped up and walked over to Emily. "Hey Emily."

Emily turned to Scott. "Yes Scott."

"Er… She has a room." Scott whispered glancing at Elvira.

Emily smiled. "Go, Mitch and I have plenty to catch up. Have fun." She clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh and wrap up."

Scott felt his ears heat up and walked back over to Elvira. "So er… This room."

Elvira stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Follow me." She took his hand and led him out of the bar and over to the motel next door.

Immortal

"You know her?" Emily asked watching Scott leave with the girl.

Mitchell nodded. "Elvira? Yeah, she's a sweet girl. Reminds me a bit of you."

"Vampire?"

"Witch."

Emily smirked. "Damn, they're good in bed. Lucky bastard."

Mitchell chuckled. "I heard you prefer humans anyway." He smirked. "So tell me about this guy, sounds like he might be the one." He raised his eyebrows.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Give me a whiskey and I'll tell you."

Mitchell poured out two measures of whiskey. "So what's his name?"

"Stiles."

"And… Details woman. I want details." Mitchell swung himself to sit on the bar.

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's sixteen, tall, brown hair, eyes the colour of whiskey. Sarcastic as fuck. Clever. Funny." She smiled.

"Good in bed?" Mitchell cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea." Emily smirked.

Mitchell grinned. "Ooo I like this guy. So have you had the all important conversation."

Emily glanced at him. "Yes. And like I told you, it's his choice but we're not making it yet." She shook her head.

"Well he's done you good, you're smiling again." Mitchell motioned to her with his glass.

Emily backed the rest of her whiskey. "Less talk more whiskey."

Immortal

Scott returned to the bar alone with a huge grin on his face.

"Have fun did we?" Emily gave him a knowing smirk.

"Yeah. She gave me her number." Scott showed her his hand. "Do I keep it?"

Emily laughed. "Up to you. Come on lover boy, time to hit the road. Mitchell, it's been fun." She kissed his cheek giving him a one armed hug.

"Don't be a stranger beautiful." Mitchell hugged his friend. "Nice to meet you Scott."

"You too." Scott shook Mitchell's hand.

Immortal

Emily pulled her car up outside Scott's house. "So was Scott and Emily's day of fun a success?"

Scott grinned. "Yeah. Thanks Emily."

"Eh don't mention it. I had fun." Emily winked at him.

"See you later Em." Scott got out of the car.

"Later Scott." Emily drove off down the road.

 **So there you have it, a Scott Emily chapter. We move back into main show storyline come next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this little filler. Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 24

"Hey it's Emily leave a message."

Stiles sighed. "Hey Em, it's me again. So we've got a situation if you could call me back or meet me at the hospital that would be great." He hung up the phone.

Scott glanced at his best friend. "Still not answering your calls?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't know what's going on with her." He shook his head.

"Trouble in paridise?" Scott joked.

"We're fighting more about really stupid things, she never talks to me she just spends a lot of time shut up in her office talking to some guy called Josef and we've not had sex in three weeks." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

Scott cringed. "More information than I needed to know. Maybe you should just try talking to each other about it. Confront her about it."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah."

Immortal

Stiles walked into the house and found Emily sound asleep on the couch. He smiled and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her. He leant down and kissed the top of her head. "God I love you." Stiles whispered.

Emily shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Mmm. Sorry I must have dozed off." She leant in and kissed him. "Are you okay?"

"What are we doing Em?" Stiles asked her.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?" She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"What are we doing? You're pushing me away." Stiles pointed out.

"I'm not." Emily shook her head. "I just… I don't want you to get hurt. I can't. I won't lose you." She placed her hands on the side of his face. "I love you… so much."

Stiles smiled. "You're drunk right now aren't you?"

Emily's eyes flicked upwards like she was thinking about it. "Maybe." She said slowly and started giggling uncontrollably. "We should have sex. We've not done the sex in a while."

Stiles laughed. "No we haven't and why is that again?"

"Because the council want to take Beacon Hills away from me and that would be bad." Emily rubbed her head with her hand. "Stiles. I won't let them."

Stiles nodded. "You know for a vampire you have a very low tolerance for alcohol."

Emily shrugged. "I drank an alcoholic tonight. He was yummy. But I don't think he… Wait was it a he… She? He. No, no, he. What was I saying?"

"Okay Miss All Powerful Vampire lets get you to bed." Stiles helped her stand up and picked her up, hoisting her over her shoulder.

"YAY!" Emily wriggled on his shoulder and nearly sent them both tumbling to the floor.

"Stay still." Stiles slammed her playfully on the ass.

"Is that my ass?" Emily asked. "It's a lovely little butt."

Stiles shook his head. "No more alcoholic for you." He got them upstairs and dumped her on the bed. "You're a very entertaining drunk." He leant down and kissed her softly.

Emily pulled him onto the bed with her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." Stiles brushed hair off her face. "I love you too. I just wish you would talk to me."

Emily rolled over and buried her head in her face. "I know, I'll try."

Immortal

Emily woke up with a really bad head and groaned. She couldn't remember anything from last night except meeting with Josef and enjoying a nice meal which is where everything went fuzzy. She could smell coffee and Stiles downstairs so slowly she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning my little drunk and disorderly." Stiles handed her a large mug of coffee and kissed her cheek.

"Shh don't talk so loud." Emily whispered to him. "I'm never eating dinner with Josef again."

"Who's Josef?" Stiles asked.

"An old friend of mine. He runs a couple of clubs and other business one town over." Emily sipped the coffee. "This is wonderful thank you."

Stiles shrugged. "It was nothing. So what were you and Josef doing?"

"Oh just… catching up." Emily lied.

"So… Nothing to do with the council and the council wanting to take Beacon Hills away from you?" Stiles pressed his lips together.

Emily sighed. "Drunk me has a big mouth."

"How could you not tell me about this?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Because you had enough to worry about. I can handle my own problems." Emily argued.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's the worst excuse ever and you know it."

Emily huffed. "Oh yeah because you tell me everything."

"Yes I do." Stiles argued back.

"Oh yeah you do." Emily slumped and ran a hand over her face. "Look I'm not used to the sharing my problems. I'm a deal with them yourself girl."

"Well I want to deal with your problems with you." Stiles told her. "I want to be the person you tell everything to." He grabbed her hand.

Emily sighed. "And if I can't?"

"Then maybe this isn't working." Stiles answered.

Emily nodded. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead."

Stiles went to answer but his phone cut him off. "Hello." He answered the phone. "Scott, I'm kind of busy right now is this important." He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay I'll meet you at the animal clinic, don't worry we'll figure this out." He hung up the phone. "That was Scott, er… Deaton's gone missing, we think he''s the next sacrifice. I have to go."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Go."

"We'll talk later." Stiles kissed her cheek and hurried off.

Immortal

"So you're breaking up with him?" Josef asked.

Emily grabbed another shot and downed it. "Seems like it."

Josef grabbed his jacket. "Okay I have to go do something. Mitchell make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He called to the bartender and hurried off.

Immortal

Stiles left school after the attempt at getting Lydia to figure out where Deaton was. He'd just reached the Jeep when a man in his mid twenties walked over to him. "Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yes." Stiles looked around in confusion.

"Listen I've known Emily Hart for a really, really long time and I have never seen her more happy than when she is with you. So for the love of all things hot and sinful do not break up with her." He exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

Stiles frowned. "Okay, who are you?"

Josef blinked. "Oh right Josef Stone." He held out his hand.

"Oh right." Stiles shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So anyway do not break up with Emily. Seriously I'm not a big fan of committed relationships but you two are the closest thing to a perfect couple I have ever seen and if you guys break up it'll be the end of the world." Josef exclaimed.

Stiles frowned. "Okay. But what am I supposed to do? She won't let me in."

"Just because she doesn't tell you everything doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. Emily cares about you more than anyone else in the world. In fact the only reason she's doing any of this is because she cares about you." Josef argued. "Don't break up with her." He pointed at Stiles again and turned away walking back to his car.

Immortal

Stiles went straight to Emily's but she wasn't there. Deciding to wait Stiles wandered into Emily's study. He liked her study, it was warm and filled with loads and loads of really cool books. Stiles grabbed one from the bookshelf and a piece of paper fell out of it. Curiously he reached down and picked it. He unfolded it and saw it was a diary entry. Stiles looked down at the book in his hands. Was this Emily's diary? He really shouldn't be reading it. But maybe… Maybe it would give him a window into her head. Stiles sat down and opened the journal. But it wasn't Emily's diary, it was written in a weird language he couldn't understand. But there were post it notes stuck to some of the pages with Emily's handwriting.

 _Darach - 1640_

 _Show Stiles, the three fold death._

 _Dark sacrifices._

 _Powerful celestial event._

It went on throughout the whole book. Bits were translated on sacrifices, practises of the Druids, a huge chunk of stuff on emissaries and werewolf pack dynamics.

"I've been meaning to give you that."

Stiles looked up to see Emily leaning in the doorway. "You did this for me?"

Emily shrugged. "I wanted to help."

Stiles set the book down and walked over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily kissed him back.

"I don't want to break up." Stiles shook his head.

Emily shook her head. "Me neither."

Stiles leant his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. I want you to share your problems with me, I want us to be a team and we are a team. Even though we don't tell each other everything, we care about each other when it matters." He smiled at her.

"Of course I care about you. I love you and I want to help you and sure I spend time worrying and dealing with my own problems but I want to help with yours. And I know I'm bad at the whole sharing thing and I will work on that." Emily nodded.

Stiles leant in and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled before scooping her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys, so we're reaching the end of Part One of this Story, the second part will begin with season 3B. I've already made a sneak peek trailer for you for what is in store for Emily and Stiles in Part Two of A Dish Served Cold. But there are still some chapters left to part one before we get there. Enjoy.**

 **Youtube address /** watch?v=hQnXrUqTo_k

Stiles drove Emily to the airport, she had to go to Venice for a few days to speak with some old friends about the move against the council. Emily had explained that to overthrow the council including Marcus then she was going to need a strong charge behind her.

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay without me for a few weeks?" Emily asked as they stood in the airport. "I know things are getting worse with the Darach and I feel like I'm jumping ship." She shrugged.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I know this is important and we've got a pretty good team together ourselves. Just come back to me in one piece?"

Emily smiled. "Surprisingly there isn't much danger in politics, I'm standing against Marcus as council leader not going to war. Not just yet." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go get that cute butt on that plane." Stiles told her.

"I'll call you when I land." Emily kissed him again and hurried off towards security.

 _Two Weeks Ago_

 _Emily walked into the council hall with Josef and Mitchell by her sides. "Marcus."_

 _"Emily." Marcus stood plastering on a fake smile. "What a… pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honour?" He asked._

 _"I've been going over the records." Emily told him. "And I'm not happy. You've bee acting without a full council vote, taking land from old families and kicking people out of their seats." She shook her head. "And it's not going to stand anymore. I'm calling a reform due to corruption within the council. I will be running for head chair." She handed him a file. "I have the appropriate votes."_

 _Marcus snatched the folder out of her hands and looked at it. "Well Miss Hart, it looks like you've got a fight on your hands."_

 _Emily smirked. "A fight I plan on winning."_

Emily had been in Venice for four days and was on her way back when she got the phone call from Scott. "Hey Scotty, I'm just about to get on the plane, what's up? Have you missed me?"

"The Darach is Miss Blake and she took Stiles's dad."

"What?" Emily gasped.

"She took Stiles's dad. I don't know what to do how long until you get home?" Scott asked.

Emily glanced down at her watch. "Er… Ten, eleven hours."

Scott sighed. "Can you get here faster?"

"Scott I'm a vampire, despite popular belief, we can't fly." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "When I get back to America I'll run as fast as I can… Look after him for me?"

"I will. Just… Hurry." Scott pleaded.

Emily nodded. "I've just been called to board I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and hurried to her flight.

Emily arrived back in Beacon Hills in nine hours having run from the airport. "Hey I'm in Beacon Hills, where are you?" Emily asked down the phone.

Stiles sighed. "I'm at school."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Emily hung up and ran around to the school, searching for Stiles. She followed his sent into the boys locker room to see Stiles and Lydia kissing. Emily leant in the door and cleared her throat.

The two sprang apart.

"Emily." Stiles jumped up. "What- er…"

Lydia jumped to her feet. "I er… Stiles was having a panic attack and I read somewhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack so…"

Emily smiled. "Well. Good job your smart."

Stiles walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You came?"

"Of course I came, got here as fast as I could." Emily replied.

"Thanks."

"Always." Emily promised. "Though maybe you should think about going to a few sessions with the guidance councillor." She joked with him.

Stiles laughed and then frowned. "Morrell. Come on, we gotta go to the guidance councillor's office." He grabbed Emily's hand and all three of them ran towards the office. They stopped just before they reached it and Stiles turned to Emily. "Em, Scott is with the Alpha pack, you're the only one I know who can get close to them. Can you get him back?"

Emily nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

Stiles gave her a small smile. "I'll be just fine."

Immortal

It didn't take long for Emily to find Scott and the Alphas. She didn't approach right away and watched instead as Deucalion attacked Morrell and she told them all that they were at the Nemeton. Emily watched as they walked off leaving Morrell bleeding on the ground. Emily climbed down from the tree she was crouched in and walked over to the guidance councillor.

"You're in a sticky situation aren't you?" Emily crouched down beside her. "That's gotta hurt."

Morrell looked up at the vampire. "You know what they're going to do? What my brother will suggest?" She asked her.

Emily shook her head. "It's too high a price."

"You don't have much time." Morrell shook her head.

Immortal

Emily found them again Scott, Stiles and Deaton stood in a clearing in the woods.

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton told Scott.

"No." Emily walked over to them. "You can't do this." She shook her head.

"We die for them?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. "But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right?" He asked glancing at Emily.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one." Deaton explained.

Emily glared at the doctor. "I won't let you do this, the price is too high to pay." She turned to Stiles. "Do you realise what this will do? It will give the Nemeton power again, power it hasn't had in a long time. It's like a magnet, it'll bring all manor of supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills, ones far darker than anything we've encountered before. And…"

"It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton explained when words failed Emily.

"Like a tattoo." Scott breathed.

"We've gotta do it." Stiles spoke up.

"No." Emily shook her head. "There has to be another way."

Stiles shook his head. "But there isn't. Unless you magically have a map that'll lead us straight to the Nemeton then no. This is the only way." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Emily sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay." She whispered.

Immortal

They all gathered around in the animal clinic preparing three metal tubs with water, ice and mistletoe. Emily walked out into the hallway and hugged her arms to her chest.

"Hey." Stiles followed after her. "It's going to be okay." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Emily turned around in his arms. "I love you too. God if anything happens tonight, I don't know what I'd do…"

Stiles cut her off with a kiss filled with passion and love. "I love you. I love you and I promise it's going to be okay." He held her hands.

Emily nodded. "I love you too."

"Then trust me."

Emily smiled. "Always."

Immortal

Everything arranged and ready to go, everyone stood in the room awaiting Deaton's instruction. Emily sat down on a chair, picking at her nails. She looked up when she heard her name.

"But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether. Emil as the tether has to be living, Lydia… You go with Stiles." Deaton addressed the strawberry blonde.

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Alison asked with a frown.

Scott nodded. "It's okay."

Emily stood up. "I can't watch this, I'm sorry. I need a cigarette." She walked out of the clinic and lit a cigarette with shaking hands. Listening as six heartbeats became three.

Isaac was the first out of that room. He made his way outside to find Emily sat on the curb smoking a cigarette. "Hey. Can I bum one of those?"

Emily offered him the pack and the lighter. "So its done, no turning back." Emily drew a drag from the cigarette and exhaled. "And now we wait."

16 Hours Later…

Scott, Stiles and Alison climbed out of the tubs. Emily heard them from where she'd stayed vigil outside. She rushed into the room and walked straight over to Stiles stopping inches from him.

"I'm okay." Stiles told her.

Emily stared at him.

"Em…"

Emily stepped forward and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

That's when they heard the door and Ethan walked into the animal clinic. "I'm looking for Lydia and Emily." Ethan told Deaton who had walked into reception.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked appearing at Deaton's side.

Emily walked out into reception as well. "What could you possibly want with little old me."

"I need your help." Ethan answered looking between her and Lydia.

Stiles poked his head around the door. "With what?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Stopping my brother and Kali. From killing Derek."

"I'm in." Emily smirked. "I've been dying to deal out a little justice."

"Oh god." Stiles groaned.


	27. Chapter 26 - End of Part One

Emily, Ethan and Lydia stood in Derek's loft when the doors opened and Kali and Aiden walked into the loft.

"Where is he?" Kali snarled.

Lydia pressed her lips together. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands. The usual… werewolf stuff."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Kali stalked towards Lydia her toe claws tapping on the hardwood floor.

Lydia cocked an eyebrow. "Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." She smirked.

Emily snorted beside her. "I'm starting to like you." She eyed Kali. "He's not here She-Wolf."

"Don't speak to me vampire." Kali sneered. "And you." She turned to look at Lydia. "I could rip your pretty little head off with one blow."

Behind Kali Aiden growled at her.

Kali turned to look at him. "Oh really?" She pouted. "Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" She asked.

"She is not the problem." Aiden shook his head.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali snarled.

Lydia flinched in between Ethan and Emily. "Oh, god. Is this about to get really violent?"

Ethan nodded. "Probably."

"Hopefully." Emily smirked getting ready for a fight.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and someone fell through the ceiling. The person landed on the ground and Emily saw it was Jennifer who looked around.

Jennifer smirked. "Who wants to go first?"

Ethan and Aiden merged into one and started to go for Jennifer but before they could complete the merge Jennifer literally ripped them apart and threw them to opposite sides of the room. Kali charged the english teacher and the two began to fight. Emily watched learning how Jennifer fought, the woman trusted her instincts and her stolen power and she was sloppy. But Kali was even worse. It ended with the two of them stood on opposite sides of the room. Jennifer used whatever power she possessed to aimed all the shattered glass at Kali. "That's right, Kali. Look at me. Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?" She asked.

"I don't care." Kali snapped.

"It takes power." Jennifer looked around at the glass. "Power like this."

"I-I should've… I should've ripped your head off!" Kali screamed as the glass flew at her and struck her killing her.

Emily pushed Lydia back further noticing the twins up and going for Jennifer but she caught them before they could strike and snapped their neck."

Jennifer turned to Emily and Lydia. "What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are…"

Emily pushed Lydia behind her. "So you're the darach."

"And you're the vampire. I must say I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Jennifer smirked circling her. "Is it true you once took on nineteen hunters and killed every single one?"

"Eighteen. Always leave one man to tell the tale." Emily replied.

Jennifer smiled. "I like you but I'm not here to talk to you." She turned her eyes on Lydia.

Lydia stared back. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream." Jennifer answered and her face morphed to it's true form.

Behind her, Emily doubled over as Lydia let out a loud high pitched scream. It only took a few minutes for Derek to arrive.

Emily listened to Jennifer appeal to Derek and shook her head. "You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you. Both of you." Jennifer looked at Emily.

Emily scoffed. "Why the hell would I help you?"

"To save Stiles's father." Jennifer answered. "I have the eclipse in my favour. But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me."

So without another choice, Emily and Derek agreed.

Immortal

"What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed seeing Derek and Emily with Jennifer.

Derek sighed looking at Scott. "This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you."

Emily looked at Scott. "You know everything I do I do for him."

"Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is. Are you ready Jennifer? Hmm?" Deucalion turned his attention to Jennifer. "Did you gather your herbs. Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees. Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it twelve now?" Deucalion's face morphed and his eyes glowed red.

Derek attacked first and then Jennifer stepped forward to try and blast him across the room but she couldn't. Emily and Scott stood watching the fight when Deucalion grabbed Jennifer by the hair and pulled her to Scott. "Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer told Scott.

Emily glanced at Scott. "I have to agree with Jenny, killing her isn't the answer."

Deucalion snarled at her. "Quiet vampire." He turned back to Scott. "They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." He ordered.

Scott shook his head. "They're not dead yet."

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" Deucalion laughed.

"My pack." Scott answered.

Deucalion walked forwards, pushing Emily out of the way, sending her into a wooden beam that went right through her stomach and grabbed Scott. "Maybe you just need a little guidance." He pushed him forward.

Emily was forced to watch paralysed as the fight continued. The lunar eclipse began and all the werewolves were rendered human. Emily watched Jennifer attack Deucalion and then be tricked by Derek into healing the blind wolf and made him see what she really looked like but this made her weak. She watched Scott become a true alpha breaking through the mountain ash. And finally she watched Deucalion kill Jennifer.

With it over Scott and Derek rushed over to Emily and pulled her off the beam. "Ow." Emily lay on the ground feeling her wound slowly heal.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'll live." She smiled at him. "You should call Stiles."

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Scott?" Stiles answered on the second dial.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiles asked.

Scott glanced down at Emily. "Sort of."

"You think you can come get us?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Great, okay. Um, uh… Bring a ladder." Stiles said and Scott heard everyone laughing on the other end of the phone.

Scott hung up the phone. He and Derek helped Emily to stand supporting her between them. The three stood in front of Deucalion.

Derek looked at the man in front of him with pity. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once." He told Deucalion.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter." Scott told him.

"Because you'll never see us coming." Emily smirked at him and the three of them walked away.

Immortal

Emily and Scott took a ladder to the site of the Nemeton and helped the others out. As soon as Stiles climbed out of the root cellar he pulled Emily into him and kissed her. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing the hole in her shirt.

"Nothing a little blood can't fix." Emily smiled at him and brought her hand up to where he was bleeding. "You're hurt." She frowned.

"It's nothing." Stiles shook his head.

"Emily?"

Emily turned and saw John staring at her. "Hello John." She smiled at him.

John stepped forward and hugged her.

Emily buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there." She whimpered into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I understand. It's not your fault." John replied.

Immortal

"…I returned to Beacon Hills looking for revenge and instead I found a family, love and my humanity. I never thought I could be this happy. I'm not sure I deserve it. But I know I will protect it forever. The supernatural world needs a leader who will protect it no matter the cost, it needs a council that will put the needs of the people it serves first and it needs it now. If you elect me council leader I will bring the council into a new age, an age of justice, freedom and peace." Emily spoke to the masses crowded into the halls of the council.

Emily stepped down from the podium and Josef clapped her on the back.

Two Hours Later…

Emily arrived home to find Stiles stood in the living room which was filled with candles and roses. "Congratulations, Madame Councillor." He smiled at her. "Josef called ahead."

"Of course he did." Emily kissed him. "I just hope I can live up to the role."

"You will." Stiles told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily smiled at him.

Stiles took her hands in his. "Emily, my dad and I have been talking and I was hoping, that… Will you move in with me?" He asked.

Emily blinked. "What?"

Stiles shrugged. "Well, I can't live here until I'm eighteen but I don't want to spend another night without you by my side. So will you move in with me?"

Emily nodded. "Yes."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, okay, great." He pulled her in for another kiss. "God I love you."

"I love you too."

 **End of Part One. Part Two will be starting soon. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Stay Tuned. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	28. Chapter 27 - Part Two

**Hello my dears. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get up. I'm currently juggling an almost full time job, a play, college, two film productions and my writing so I've been very busy over the last few months but here it is. Part Two. I hope you enjoy it and I shall do my very best to add more as soon as I can. Thank you all for Following, Reviewing and Favouriting it brings me so much joy to know people are enjoying this story. So with that said lets get on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

Life for the McCall pack seemed to become normal for all of them. Emily moved into the Stilinski household with John and Stiles. At first John was unsure about his son dating his wife's vampiric best friend but he saw them together and in his heart he knew Emily was as right for Stiles as Claudia was for him. But things couldn't stay that way.

One night Emily and Stiles were asleep in bed when Emily was woken by Stiles tossing and turning in bed. She woke up and gave him a gentle shake but he didn't wake up. He settled again and Emily laid back beside him. She was just about to drop off again when Stiles sprang up in bed screaming. Emily shot up in bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stiles, Stiles it's okay." She tried to sooth him.

John rushed into the room and pulled his son into him. "Stiles, shh, calm down. It was a dream."

Immortal

Emily and John sat down in the kitchen together sipping coffee waiting for Stiles to finish getting ready. "Do you know anything about this?"

"All I know is that kind of magic leaves a mark." Emily sighed. "It's going to have an effect on them. We can only hope it goes away." She sighed setting her mug down.

"Watch out for him?"

Emily nodded.

"I'm gonna see if he's ready." John got up and walked upstairs to his son's room. A few minutes passed and Stiles came down looking tired and paler than normal.

"Hey." Emily greeted him. "You ready for school?"

Stiles frowned. "You're coming back to school, I thought with the council…"

Emily shrugged. "Josef, he's going to be my Chief. He'll run the council for me but everything has to go through me before it's signed off. I have 'work experience' every Wednesday to do that."

Stiles smiled. "You're doing this for me?"

"I'm doing it for us. I want to be with you." Emily told him.

Immortal

Emily and Stiles arrived at school to see Scott freaking out over something.

"Wo, Scott." Emily placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Stiles shook his head. "You don't look alright Scott."

Scott shook his head, panting. "I'm okay."

"No you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked.

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia and Alison walked over to join them. "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." She smirked at them.

Allison shook her head. "We're not crazy."

Lydia turned to her best friend and Scott. "Hallucinating?" She turned to Stiles. "Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." She rolled her eyes.

Scott bit his lip. "We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" He turned and looked at Emily who had a worried expression on her face.

Emily blinked looking up at Scott and nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles wrapped his arm around Emily who liked to be comfortable. "We keep an eye on each other. Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." He pleaded with the red head.

Emily smiled at Lydia. "Well enjoy it a little bit."

Immortal

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott said after history to Stiles and Emily who were in the same class with him. "Right Em?"

Emily looked up from her phone. "Hmm. Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." He muttered shaking his head.

Just then Emily's phone began to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Josef. Things couldn't be going to hell already could they? "It's Josef, I have to take this. I'll see you in Econ." Emily kissed Stiles quickly and hurried down the corridor. "Josef?"

"Hey Em, you okay?" Josef asked.

Emily sighed. "I need to know everything you can find on people who have died and come back to life." She told him.

Immortal

"Stilinski!"

Stiles started. "Uh-huh?"

Coach rolled his eyes. "I asked you a question."

"Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?" Stiles asked him.

Coach sighed. "It was "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?"" He replied.

Stiles flushed. "Oh. Well, I am now."

Coach shook his head. "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... Every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" He looked around the class.

Emily slowly raised her hand her eyes never leaving her boyfriend.

Stiles turned to look at Scott who was also looking at him with concern. "I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second." He mumbled.

Scott shook his head. "Dude. You weren't asleep."

Stiles looked down at his notebook to see the words wake up written over and over again on the previously blank page.

Immortal

Lunchtime rolled around and they all sat outside though none of them were eating anything. Emily had produced a tablet and was reading something so attentively that her nose was almost brushing the screen.

Scott sighed. "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" He asked.

Stiles tapped his fingers on the desk. "And is unable to tell what's real or not?"

Allison bit her lip looking up and down the table. "And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?"

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac tried to make light heart of the situation but only managed to irritate Stiles.

"Ha." Stiles scoffed. "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" He sneered at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged leaning forward across the table. "For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." He tilted his head to the side.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." Isaac snapped.

Emily looked up from her tablet. "Boys, play nicely." She snapped at them before instantly returning her attention to the screen but her hands were visibly shaking now.

Stiles reached out and lowered her arms taking her hand in his.

Emily looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." A girl from their history class walked over to them. "And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." She explained.

Lydia squinted up at the girl. "And what do they call you?" She asked the girl, unimpressed.

"Kira." Scott answered. "She's in our History class." He explained flushing slightly.

Lydia tilted her head turning her attention fully to Kira. "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

Kira bit her lip. "Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

Isaac nodded. "Wrathful deities? And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira answered.

Stiles sighed. "Demons." He looked at Emily who nodded to him. "Why not?"

Allison turned to look at Kira. "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" She asked in fear.

"Death. You die." Kira told her.

Emily looked around at her friends. "I think we need to go to the vets."

Immortal

Stiles, Scott and Emily stood around inside the animal clinic while Stiles explained the dream he'd had about the class doing sign language to Deaton.

Deaton nodded when Stiles finished. "It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." He explained.

Stiles sighed. "Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" He exclaimed to the doctor.

Emily moved over to a stand with equipment on it and began to play with the instruments on it. She looked like she was deciding which one she was going to throw at the vet.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked Stiles.

"You know sign language?" Scott asked impressed.

Deaton shrugged. "I know a little. Let me give it a shot."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, the first one was like this." He made a sign. "Then…" He made another sign with his hands.

"That's "when."" Deaton told him.

Stiles made another sign. "Then there was this, twice."

"That's door." Emily said holding a scalpel in her hands.

"And this in between it." Stiles did another sign.

"That's it?" Deaton asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton pressed his lips together, frowning.

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeated exasperated.

Scott frowned. "When it's ajar."

Stiles groaned rolling his eyes. "You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" He exclaimed.

Deaton shook his head. "Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." He explained to them.

Stiles watched Emily put the scalpel down and lean against the stand.

Scott looked to Deaton. "So what does that mean? The door's still open?"

"Ajar."

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked his eyes never leaving Emily who was gripping the stand so tightly it was creaking.

Deaton nodded. "I did tell you it was risky."

CRASH. The stand went over and Emily stared down at the medical instruments on the floor. "Risky? Risky?" She snarled. "I told you. I told you not to do it. There had to be another way." She yelled at him.

"There wasn't enough time." Scott told Emily.

Emily shook her head. "Anything would have been better than what you did."

Scott turned to Deaton. "What do we do about it?"

"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton replied.

Stiles shook his head. "Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look." He exclaimed.

Deaton sighed. "One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

Emily walked over to stand beside Stiles wrapping her arms around her. "I'm gonna get a flight to Chicago tonight. I have a friend over there who might be able to help. She's a hoodoo specialist."

The three stood outside together when the Sheriff's car pulled up outside the animal clinic.

Stiles frowned watching his dad get out of the car. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually your help." The sheriff turned and looked at Scott.

Scott frowned. "Why me?"

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." John Stilinski explained to the young Alpha.

Stiles frowned. "But what if it was a werewolf?"

John sighed. "Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

Immortal

Emily arrived in Chicago and hurried straight to see Weira. She knocked on the door to the beautiful townhouse and waited. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman who smiled as soon as she saw the vampire on her doorstep.

"Emily, it's so good to see you. Come in, come in." Weira motioned Emily into the house.

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly. I'm afraid it's rather urgent." Emily stepped into the house taking off her coat and slinging it over her shoulder.

Weira motioned her into the living room. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so worried about anything." She motioned for Emily to sit down taking a seat herself.

Emily dropped the coat on the arm of the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Weira but I'm at a loss and I can't lose him too."

"Your human?"

Emily looked up at her in shock.

"What? I hear things." Weira shrugged picking up a cigarette case and took out a cigarette offering one to Emily who greatly accepted. "So," Weira said after lighting her cigarette and taken the first inhale. "What's the problem?"

And with that Emily launched into the whole story of what had happened that night. She finished the story and Weira stared at her in shock.

"Well." Weira exhaled. "If there's ever an example of soulmates it's you two." She shook her head and extinguished her cigarette end. "I'm so sorry but I can't help you. I have no idea how to reverse the effects or close the door. It is something that only the person affected can do."

"But it is do-able?" Emily asked.

Weira nodded. "But my dear, there's so much that could happen. If something gets into one of their heads… I dread to think of what could happen."

"Demons?"

"And worse." Weira replied. "There's a thing it's called a Nogitsune. Horrible thing. Only thing it wants to do is cause pain and chaos. And even harder to get rid of. There was a case I saw to but it did not end well. The host died."

Emily exstinguished her cigarette. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Be ready. If this gets any worse you might have to do something you're not ready to do."


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello all. I'm a terrible person for not updating in such a long time to this flick. If I'm honest this bit is the toughest bit to write because I have so much planned for later and it's going to be awesome but I have to get through this bit before I can get to the big drama of this season and I really want to do it justice and get it just right and I'm babbling but I'm so excited. I promise that there will be more frequent updates from now on. Anyway, please enjoy this update and leave a review if you have the time. It amazes me how many of you guys are reading this story and how popular it has become. So thank you all so much for taking the time to read it.**

 **Ramble over. Enjoy the chapter.**

Emily came home three days later Weira insisted she rest for a day and that turned into two days because with Stiles's nightmares Emily hadn't slept or rested in a week. Emily walked into the Stilinski home and saw Stiles sat at the kitchen table bent over a book.

"Hey." Emily walked over to him and rested her chin on the top of his head. "What are you reading?" She asked him reaching over to close the book. "Psychic law."

Stiles sighed. "I thought it might be helpful." He pushed the book away. "But it wasn't. How was Chicago?" He looked up at her.

"A bust. Did I miss much here?" Emily asked, praying things hadn't gotten worse in her absence.

Stiles shook his head. "Oh we just saved girl who's been trapped in coyote form for years."

Emily's eyes widened. "Werecoyotes are… rare." She moved to sit down next to him.

Stiles nodded. "But I think we got over the Bardo effects on our own." He smiled at her.

"No more nightmares?"

Stiles shook his head taking her hand is his. "No more nightmares."

Immortal

Stiles stared at his girlfriend in shock as she flitted about the kitchen making dinner. He had been banished to the kitchen table after he almost set himself on fire. "What do you mean you don't like Halloween?" He exclaimed.

Emily glanced at him over her shoulder. "I love Halloween back in the days when I could really scare people. It was a great hunting night but now eh…" She shrugged.

Stiles jumped to his feet. "Okay we're going to make you love Halloween again. Like the night before we're going to prank Coach. And you're going to help." He pointed at Emily.

Emily smiled sweetly at him. "Anything for you." She lifted the wooden spoon out of the pot. "Now taste this and tell me what you think." Emily held out the spoon.

Stiles stepped forward and tasted the sauce. "Could use a little bit of pepper."

Emily nodded and turned around again, grabbing the pepper from the shelf and added some. She offered Stiles the spoon again and he tried the sauce.

Stiles nodded licking his lip. "Better." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily smiled at him. "Now back to your table, I don't think I'd love you if you were extra crispy." She patted him on the shoulder.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table. "You look very domestic cooking me dinner."

Emily smirked glancing at him over her shoulder. "You can't tame me darling, you should know that by now." She winked at him.

Stiles chuckled. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I should hope not. I haven't changed in over three hundred years." She pointed out.

"Well you have changed a little bit. When we first met you were much more…" Stiles trailed off like he was trying to think of the right word.

"A bitch?" Emily offered.

"I was going to go with cold." Stiles replied. "Anyway, now you have me and the pack and you're friends with Lydia when you both hated each other last year." He explained. "You even play nice with Alison now."

Emily nodded. "I guess you're right. But all that is down to you. I'd still be that cold bitch if it wasn't for you."

Stiles shrugged. "Well you did change me a bit for the better. I don't think I'd be as confident as I am now if I hadn't met you." He pointed out.

"If you're about to say some sappy crap about us completing each other please forget it." Emily pleaded with him. "All of that is complete rubbish."

Stiles shook his head. "We're never going to be able to have a nice moment are we? You're determined to ruin them all."

Emily grinned at him. "Maybe someday."

Immortal

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles hissed down his phone to Scott as he navigated his way through the dark to Coach's office with Emily next to him.

"Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Scott asked on the other end of the line.

Stiles shook his head. "We do this for Coach."

"I thought we did this to Coach." Scott argued.

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles answered.

"But it's the middle of the night."

Stiles nodded. "Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday." He pointed out.

"And if I'm doing this Scott you so are too." Emily called down the phone.

Stiles grinned at Emily. "So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two… Ah!" Stiles exclaimed when Scott appeared behind him.

"One." Scott grinned at his friend.

Stiles gasped clutching his chest. "I hate you." He exclaimed.

Immortal

Stiles and Emily met up with Scott and Isaac at the front of the school the next day. They were walking up to school when they ran into the twins, Ethan and Aiden.

Scott frowned. "You're back in school?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, just to talk."

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles replied dryly.

Aiden ignored Stiles and addressed Scott directly. "You need a pack. We need an Alpha."

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." He shook his head.

Ethan pointed to Emily. "You let her in."

"Hey." Emily exclaimed and then shrugged. "But yeah. He's got a point." She glanced at Scott.

Stiles shook his head. "You changed."

"And proved yourself to the pack." Scott added with a smile at her.

Emily was glad she and Scott were finally on good terms.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden pointed out.

Stiles glared at him. "You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive."

Emily glanced at her boyfriend, she'd noticed he was a little more hostile than usual.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I say yes?"

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden shook his head.

Emily nodded. "He does have a point. I mean don't get me wrong I don't trust the little buggers but they would add strength and I get the feeling we might need all the strength we can get." She shrugged. "And if I'm proof of anything it's that people can change."

Isaac glared at the twins. "I can think of a couple of reasons why. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." He snarled taking a step forward but Scott stopped him.

Aiden snarled at him. "You want to try?"

Scott looked between the twins and shook his head. "Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." He walked past them without a second look, the others following behind him.

Immortal

Scott, Stiles and Emily stepped into the school and Emily was attacked by a flying roll of toilet paper. Emily ducked out of the way before the offending object hit her in the face.

Stiles glared that boy. "All right, that's my girlfriend's face!" He yelled at the boy who had thrown said roll of toilet paper and threw the roll back. "Hey, dude, good decision, buddy. Good Alpha decision." He clapped Scott on the back.

Scott nodded. "I hope so." He glanced at Emily. "You think I should have given them a chance."

Emily shrugged.

Scott stopped at his locker and opened it when he saw the new girl, Kira, talking to her dad not far away.

Stiles shook his head. "No, you know so. What are you looking at?

Scott blinked and looked at his best friend. "Me?"

Stiles nodded. "You."

Emily grinned spotting who Scott was looking at. "You looking at her?

Scott felt his cheeks heat up and pretended not to know who Emily was talking about. "Her? Who her?" He asked trying to act innocent.

Stiles having caught on too nodded his head towards Kira. "Her her."

"Kira. You like her?" Emily asked Scott.

Scott shook his head. "No. I mean Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new."

Stiles shrugged closing his locker. "So, ask her out."

Scott's eyes widened. "Now?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, now."

"Right now?" Scott looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

Stiles sighed. "Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." He explained.

Emily nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell him." She sighed.

Scott frowned. "The hot girl?"

Stiles patted him on the shoulders. "You are the hottest girl." He took Emily's hand and the couple walked off together with big grins on their faces.

Immortal

Everyone laughed when they heard Coach curse from his office. Stiles, Scott and Emily grinned at each other and leant back in their seats.

Coach stomped out of his office. "Mischief Night. Devil's Night." He paced up and down. "I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a frickin' omelet." He spotted a wrapped package on his desk. "Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." He stomped on the package after dropping it to the floor and something smashed inside. Coach bent down and picked it up. ""Happy Birthday." "Love, Greenberg."" He snarled the name.

From her seat Lydia waved her hand like she was batting a fly away.

Danny frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"There's a fly." Lydia stated.

Immortal

Stiles and Emily were sat outside, Emily was testing Stiles on history when the Sheriff approached them and told them that William Barrow had somehow escaped from his operation when flies had burst from the tumour they were removing and fled the hospital. Stiles and Emily followed the Sheriff into the school.

"Wait, the William Barrow? As in the Shrapnel Bomber?" Stiles asked as they hurried through the corridors.

"He was spotted nearby?" Emily asked him.

The Sheriff nodded. "A little closer than near by, actually."

Emily and Stiles shared a glance as Agent McCall came running past demanding about needing to get into the basement.

"Dad what is really going on here?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff sighed and launched into an explanation. Emily glanced at Stiles. "We should round up the pack." She told him.

Stiles nodded. "Dad we'll see you later."

Emily and Stiles ran off.

Immortal

Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Emily and Alison all hurried down the school corridor. "Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked Emily and Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

Lydia stopped walking. "Did you say flies?"

"Lydia?"

Lydia shook her head. "All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" Alison asked her.

Lydia nodded. "Exactly like the sound of flies."

Emily frowned tilting her head to the side.

"Wait, I know that look." Stiles pointed at her. "That's an I've heard about flies coming out of people's bodies before kind of look."

Emily shook her head. "It reminds me of something but I'm not sure…" She trailed off. "I'm going to check my records." She kissed Stiles. "Try not to get killed while I'm gone." She smiled at him and sped off.

Immortal

Lydia and Stiles hung out in his room looking at his murder board when Emily walked in carrying a thick dusty book.

"Okay so the whole fly thing has been nagging at me. Now I remember this one time there was this demon, who was controlling people by turning them into zombies. Well not zombies exactly he'd seek out the dying someone with terminal cancer or whatever you get the picture and then he would insert a fly into the ear or mouth and they would be under his control. This could explain the flies but we'd have known if there was a demon about because I'd be able to smell him as would the wolves." Emily dumped the book on the bed. "In other words I got nothing." She shook her head and sat down next to Lydia.

Stiles nodded. "We've drawn a blank too."

"But Stiles did pull the fire alarm to evacuate the school." Lydia told Emily.

"And I got detention all week for it." Stiles looked at his murder board. "It's okay though, we were on to something." Stiles shook his head.

Lydia sighed. "Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there."

Stiles turned around. "Hey Lydia, you've been right about everything so far."

"Don't doubt how awesome you are." Emily added.

Lydia shook her head. "No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble."

Emily stood up. "No, Barrow was there. I've known werewolves and you wouldn't have felt his presence if he wasn't there."

Stiles nodded. "In fact we are going back to the school right now to prove it." He grabbed his jacket and keys.

Immortal

"Hey maybe we should put breaking and entering on our college applications." Stiles suggested as they move through the school. "Wait a minute. Where would mask a scent?" \

"Any where with a strong scent to mask it. Chemicals?" Emily suggested.

Stiles led the way into the chemistry lab and pushed open the chemical supply closet.

"That's supposed to be locked." Lydia whispered.

Stiles nodded. "Exactly. Notice anything else?"

"Well the chemical stench would certainly cover up that." Emily pointed to the floor where there was a small puddle of blood.

Stiles knelt down and found a staple gun kicked under the shelves. "He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right." He jumped up and turned to Lydia.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia asked him fearfully.

Stiles shrugged. "Probably because he was here to kill somebody."

"Probably doesn't come into it. He was here to kill somebody." Emily stepped out of the closet.

Lydia followed her. "But who?"

Stiles stepped out of the cupboard last. "That's what we gotta figure out. We could spread out, start looking for anything." He whipped around scanning the classroom with his flashlight when it landed on the board. "Lydia, what are those?"

Lydia stepped over to the board. "Atomic numbers."

"Is it a formula?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia shook her head. "Not really. 19's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide." She picked up the chalk and wrote K next to the first number and I next to the second.

Stiles frowned. "Potassium is K?"

Lydia nodded. "From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." She explained.

Emily frowned. "What's radium?" Although she had a pretty good idea.

"R-A." Lydia wrote next to the numbers.

Stiles's eyes widened. "Kira."


	30. Chapter 29

Stiles, Emily and Lydia rushed to Kira's house. Emily trying to call Scott on his cell. "It just keeps going to voicemail." She told them.

"Of all the days to not answer his phone." Stiles turned the Jeep around the corner and pulled the Jeep up outside Kira's house. "That's his bike." Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and hurried up the drive with Lydia and Emily not far behind him.

Scott was lying unconscious on the path.

Stiles knelt down and shook him. "Scott. Scott." He slapped him a few times. "Scott."

Scott groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then his eyes grew wide and he jumped up. "Barrow, he took Kira!"

"We know." Emily told him.

"He was after her the whole time." Stiles added.

Immortal

"No, nothing. Just stuff about flies and the dead. Nothing else." Isaac told them over the phone.

Scott sighed. "All right, thanks." He hung up the phone. "We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." He paced up and down tugging at his hair.

Lydia bit her lip. "I knew he was there. How did I know that?" She asked.

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." She growled.

"Then do it." Emily told her. "Scream."

"Lydia, scream." Stiles encouraged her.

Lydia took a deep breath and let out a high pitched scream causing Emily and Scott to cover their ears and Stiles to flinch. Lydia stopped screaming and gasped. "It's not flies. It's electricity."

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation."

"What substation?" Scott asked.

"I know where it is, come on." Stiles ran for the Jeep, the others following behind them.

Immortal

Scott, who'd followed on his bike, jumped off said bike and ran into the substation as the Jeep pulled up. Stiles reached into the back and grabbed the baseball bat out of the back of the Jeep and jumped out while Emily got out of the back.

"Okay. Wait here, all right?" Stiles said to Lydia. "Just wait for the cops to come."

Lydia frowned. "Me? Wait, why?"

Stiles shrugged. "I've only got one bat." He ran off after Emily to find her standing at the entrance. He frowned at her. "Why aren't you going in?"

Emily held her hand up and it was stopped by an invisible wall. "I can't. I need an invite."

"I'm going in, wait with Lydia." Stiles went to step through when Emily grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." She told him.

Stiles nodded. "I will." He raced inside leaving Emily stood there.

Emily walked back to the Jeep and leant against the metal. Lydia leant out of the window. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird lately."

"Me? I'm fine. Peachy." Emily chewed her thumbnail.

"He can look after himself." Lydia told her. "Stiles."

Emily nodded. "I know, I can't help but worry. He's human."

Lydia nodded. "He loves you, you know. Like I'm not a big believer in true love and soul mates and all of that but if there was such a thing… You two would be it."

Emily smiled. "I like to think so."

Suddenly all the surrounding lights went out with a flash. Emily groaned. "That can't be good."

Immortal

Emily, Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia all sat in the Sheriff's office while Agent McCall meagrely tried to do his job. Agent McCall stared the teens down.

Agent McCall cleared his throat. "So when did you get there?"

"At the same time." Stiles replied.

Agent McCall frowned. "At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me." Scott cut in..

"By coincidence?"

Emily frowned. "What do you mean coincidence?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Agent McCall glared at her. "That's what I'm asking you. The four of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked.

"I think he's asking me." Stiles leant across Emily to speak to Scott.

"I think he's asking the both of you." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall cleared his throat. "Let me ask the questions." He corrected himself. "Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town." He summed up.

Stiles nodded. "Sounds about right."

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a sceptical look.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?"

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles winked at his dad who was sat behind the desk.

The Sheriff snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough. "Stiles, just, uh… Just answer the man."

"We made a good guess." Emily argued glaring down McCall senior.

"What were the two of you doing?" McCall turned his attention onto his son and the girl next to him.

"Eating pizza." Scott said at the same time Kira said. "Eating sushi."

The two glanced at each other then Scott said. "Eating sushi." As Kira said. "Eating pizza."

They looked at each other again and said at the same time. "Eating sushi and pizza."

Agent McCall turned to the Sheriff. "You believe this?"

John shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Agent McCall fixed his eyes on Kira.

Everyone turned to look at Kira.

Kira nodded. "Yes." She glanced around. "Could I get my phone back now?"

Agent McCall shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

Immortal

"Hey are you okay?" Stiles asked Emily on the drive home, you look a little paler than usual."

Emily nodded. "I'm fine, I think I had a bad blood bag."

Stiles frowned. "Should we take you to Deaton?"

Emily shook her head. "No, no. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek.

Stiles pulled the Jeep up outside and the two of them got out of the car. "So the power is out, dad isn't home…"

"Hmmm, what can we do for entertainment." Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stiles tilted his head. "Hmm, I was thinking something like this." He grabbed her under her arse and pulled her up.

Emily jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

Stiles kicked the front door closed and the two of them headed upstairs.

Afterwards the two of them lay in bed in the darkness. Emily's head resting on his chest, she had her eyes closed listening to his heartbeat. Emily frowned there was an echo of what felt like a second heartbeat but that couldn't be possible because no one else alive was with them. Emily shook her head taking a deep breath and exhaled through her nose.

Stiles gently played with a strand of her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emily looked up at him. "More than anything."

Stiles kissed the top of her head. "We're forever right? You and me."

Emily looked up at him. "I'm yours as long as you want me to be." She kissed him softly on his lips. "Forever and always." She whispered.

Immortal

"So your not coming to school today?" Stiles asked Emily.

Emily shook her head. "I've got a few things to do with the council and I want to check my archives to see if I missed anything on flies."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you more." Emily kissed him and headed down the street. She was halfway to Josef's when her phone started ringing. "Weira?"

"Hey, please, please, please don't be mad at me." Weira pleaded with her.

Emily frowned. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Silence came from the other end.

Emily stopped. "Weira." She said in a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Just promise me." Weira pleaded.

Emily sighed. "Okay fine I won't be mad at you. What's up?"

Weira took a deep breath. "Okay you know that sleeping tonic I gave you?"

"Yes."

"I kind of got it mixed up." Weira told her. "With a fertility potion."

Emily's eyes widened. "That was six weeks ago, why are you only telling me this now?"

Weira cleared her throat. "I only just found out when the vampire it was supposed to go to told me it didn't work and it should have done because it was the strongest potion I own."

Emily groaned. "How strong?"

"Guaranteed to work strong. Never failed before strong." Weira told her. "I'm so sorry."

Emily slumped onto a nearby wall. "How long is it effective for?"

Weira cleared her throat. "Lasts two weeks."

Emily nodded. "I have to go."

"I'm so, so, sorry." Weira apologised.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's okay. I just… need to think. I'll call you later." Emily hung up the phone. Things just suddenly got a whole lot more complicated.

Immortal

The only place to think of to go was the hospital and a resident werewolf's mum.

Melissa smiled at Emily. "Hi, Emily. Everything okay?" She asked when she saw the look on her face. "Emily?"

Emily chewed on her thumbnail and glanced around. "Could I talk to you? In private."

Melissa nodded. "Sure."

Emily followed her into a free room and they sat down. "I'm not sure how to say this. It er… Isn't something I'd planned or thought about. There's been a bit of a mix up." She rubbed her jaw.

Melissa nodded. "Okay."

"My friend, I went to visit her in Chicago about six weeks back during the whole panic with the bardo thing. Anyway, she's a witch and she gave me this sleeping potion but er… she mixed it up with another potion… A fertility potion." Emily explained.

Melissa's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Are you? Do you think you're…?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"Is that possible?" Melissa asked her.

"With a bit of magic." Emily replied. "Normally it's organised between two vampires. I've never heard of many human vampire relationships like mine and Stiles."

Melissa nodded. "Okay, get on the bed and I'll get the ultrasound."

Emily got on the bed and laid back, if she had a heartbeat it would be racing right now.

Melissa returned with the ultrasound and she hooked it up. "Okay lift your top and try to lower your trousers."

Emily lifted her top and lowered her trousers.

"Okay this may feel cold. I'm not completely sure." Melissa squirted the gel onto her stomach.

Emily watched the screen flicker to life and then turned her head and closed her eyes. The sound of a beating heart came through on the speakers and Emily opened her eyes and looked at the screen. "So it's real."

Melissa nodded. "There it is."

"I'm pregnant." Emily whispered.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Surprise. I'm not sure how this will play out to be exact but I thought it was a nice little twist and something I've been playing around with since it was suggested in a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting over my terrible writer's block so hopefully there'll be more soon. Until next time :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys here's another chapter of a Dish Served Cold for you. Enjoy :)**

Emily left the hospital after swearing Melissa to secrecy and headed for her car. She drove around for hours not really knowing where to go before finally deciding on a destination. Emily headed for the house and pulled up outside. Emily took a deep breath and head for the door and knocked. Emily shivered waiting outside the house and glanced around.

The door opened.

"I didn't know where else to go." Emily said.

Peter smiled at her and let her in.

Immortal

Emily sat down on the couch and ran her hand through her hair.

Peter walked in from the kitchen and handed her a mug of tea. He sat down and then started laughing. "I can't believe you accepted a potion from Weira the Nitwit Witch." He shook his head. "I mean come on Em, she can barely determine one end of the broomstick from the other."

Emily groaned. "I was desperate."

"And now your pregnant." Peter eyed her. "So… What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Emily shook her head. "Stiles and I haven't exactly been thinking about the big questions just yet." She told him.

Peter nodded. "So I'm guessing you haven't told him?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know what to do." Her phone started to ring. Emily pulled it out and smiled. "Speak of the devil. Hey." She answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm still with Josef going over council stuff. Why, what's wrong?" Emily asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Oh nothing, it's just there's this party over at the loft and I wondered if you wanted to go." He told her.

Emily bit her lip. "I'm really sorry, I'm swamped here. I'm gonna be a few hours but you should go, have fun." She told him.

Stiles nodded. "Okay, you're sure."

"Totally." Emily smiled.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you at home." Emily told him. "I love you."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I love you too." He hung up the phone.

Emily sighed. "That wasn't a complete lie, I do have a lot of council business to attend to." She stood up. "Thanks for listening."

Peter shrugged. "No problem. You're gonna have to tell him."

Emily nodded. "I know."

"Em, this is your only chance, those potions are a one time use. I know how much you've always wanted kids and for some weird reason you really love that gangly awkward little teenager. This should be a good thing." Peter told her.

Emily ran her hand through her hair. "I know. I know but… I'm worried about him. He's not sleeping, he sleep walks, having panic attacks and he's irritable. Like sometimes he'll look at me and I look at him and it looks like he wants to kill me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Weira said something to me when I went to see her. She told me I might need to make decisions that I'm not quite ready to make."

Peter frowned. "You think his life might be in danger?"

Emily nodded.

"As I said Weira isn't the most reliable of sources, I mean your current situation proves that." Peter motioned to her. "I wouldn't worry too much but just be ready, incase you do have to make certain choices." He advised her.

"I will." Emily turned to leave.

"Would you do it?" Peter asked her.

Emily turned around.

"Would you turn him?" Peter repeated his question.

Emily pressed her lips together. "Only if he asks me to." She turned and walked away.

Immortal

Josef glanced at Emily. "You know we can do this tomorrow?"

Emily shook her head. "No, let's get it finished. What's next?" She asked him.

"Okay." Josef pulled another file towards him. "I've got requests from New Orleans and Michigan for aid involving supernatural cases." He looked up. "Joe get us a scotch and a gin and lemonade please." He called to the bartender.

Emily looked up. "Oh hold the gin for me Joe please." She looked back down at the file. "How are we doing on reforming our contract cleaners?"

Josef shrugged. "We've got them to ask questions first and investigate but they're still running as judge, jury and executioner but the cases we're sending them into are high risk. They gotta do what they gotta do." He frowned. "Wait why aren't you drinking?"

"I just wanna keep a clear head." Emily signed the file. "Send people out to New Orleans and Michigan and make sure they bring back full investigation reports." She leant back and accepted the drink from Joe. She took a sip and spat it back out. "Joe I said hold the gin."

Joe blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought you were joking." He took the glass back from her. "I'll go get you another one. No gin?"

Emily nodded. "No gin." She smiled at him.

Joe scurried away to get Emily a plain lemonade.

Josef frowned. "Em in all the years I've known you, you've never ever turned down a drink. Wh…"

Emily's phone started to ring. "Hold that thought." She pulled out her phone and saw it was Weira. "Hey Weira."

"I couldn't wait any longer, I'm so sorry Em."

"It's okay." Emily cut her off. "It was an easily done mistake. Don't worry about it. I've just gotta figure things out now but I could use some info, could you send me some?" Emily asked her her eyes glancing at Josef who was looking at her in confusion.

"Of course. I'll get right on it." Weira replied. "I really am sorry."

Emily shook her head. "Stop saying sorry, I'm not mad at you. Look I've gotta go but I'll see you later." She told Weira.

"Yes, I'll get right on that info for you." Weira hung up the phone.

Emily locked her phone and set it on the table. "So…"

"Em, what's going on?" Josef asked her.

Emily sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Josef laughed. "Okay. Seriously what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Emily looked him in the eye dead seriously. "When I went to visit Weira she gave me a sleeping tonic only it wasn't a sleeping tonic it was a fertility potion."

"Oh."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Oh." She sighed and shook her head. "I haven't even told Stiles yet."

Josef rubbed his jaw. "Jesus. You're gonna have a kid."

"I know." Emily replied.

Josef smiled. "Em. Your gonna have a kid."

Emily nodded. "Yes I know that Josef, no need to keep repeating yourself."

"No, Em, you're gonna have a kid." Josef placed his hand over hers.

Emily smiled. "Yeah. But it's so complicated. I mean Stiles is seventeen for crying out loud. He's not gonna want a kid right now. How am I supposed to tell him?"

Josef shrugged. "Well look at it this way. You don't exactly have to worry about money, Stiles can still go off to college or whatever it is you two plan to do. You've got the council and I'm sure you can work from home and I'll be front runner for you as long as you need. Stiles loves you, you love him and I mean come on Em are you really thinking he's gonna leave you? You two are soulmates. No way is he gonna leave you." He shook his head.

Emily nodded. "You're right." She sighed. "Do you mind if we call it a day? I just want to get home." She asked him.

"Sure. We've covered everything we need to." Josef nodded.

Emily stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Josef. I'll see you on Tuesday." She waved to him and left the bar.

Immortal

Emily arrived home to find Stiles fast asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. Stiles blearily opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Emily smiled at him.

"What time is it?" Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Three in the morning." Emily ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on, lets go to bed." She took his hand and the two of them headed upstairs to go to bed. Emily climbed into bed first followed by Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. "Em?"

Emily hummed in response resting her head against his chest.

"I love you." Stiles whispered.

"I love you too." Emily looked up at him.

Stiles swallowed. "Even if I did something bad?"

Emily frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I think… I think I let Barrow into the chemistry lab. I think I left the message for him to go after Kira." Stiles blurted out. "I think I'm losing my mind." He whispered to her.

Emily sat up, shaking her head. "Stiles, you're not losing your mind." She told him. "Okay it couldn't have been you. It couldn't have." She shook her head. "And even if it was, I would never stop loving you. You're sleep deprived, your mind is over working itself."

Stiles sniffed wiping his eyes. "I'm scared Em."

"I know, but we'll get through this. Together." Emily kissed him softly. "We'll talk to Scott about it in the morning. Get his take on it. Everything is gonna be fine."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked. "How can everything be okay?"

Emily smiled at him. "Because I believe in us. I believe in you."

Stiles weakly smiled back. "I really do love you."

"I know. And I love you too." Emily ran her fingers through his hair.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey all here is the next chapter of Dish Served Cold. Enjoy!**

Emily and Stiles met up with Scott the next day at the lockers. Stiles quickly went on to explain about the party and the girl he'd met there as they walked towards the chemistry lab. "So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in…" He turned to look at the board but the message had been cleaned off. "It's gone. Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key." Stiles pulled out his keys and looked down at it. "What the hell? I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning." He looked up at Scott.

Scott frowned. "The key you were talking about last night?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" He asked seeing the look of confusion on Scott's face.

Scott shook his head. "No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." He waved his arms around.

Scott and Emily glanced at each other. "So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?"

Stiles nodded. "I know how it sounds. But look at this." He pulled out his phone. "This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws in a box. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?" He looked between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Coach." They said together.

Stiles nodded. "The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." He shook his head pacing up and down.

Scott bit his lip. "I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either."

Emily nodded. "That's not you Stiles."

"It was here. It was all here." Stiles sighed leaning against the desk.

Scott tilted his head to the side. "Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really." He admitted.

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." Scott suggested.

Emily nodded. "He's right Stiles. Come on, let me take you home." She pleaded with him.

"Okay." Stiles agreed.

"Go to the Jeep, I'll catch up." Emily kissed his cheek.

Stiles nodded and left the room.

Scott turned to Emily. "How bad?"

Emily shook her head. "He's not sleeping. A couple of hours a night. He's irritable, panicky. I don't know what to do Scott. I don't want him to see it but I'm really scared." She fought back tears.

Scott walked over to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

Emily sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't lose him Scott. I can't."

Scott held onto her. "You won't."

Emily pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

Scott placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. We'll fight this, we'll figure it all out and we'll beat it."

Emily nodded. "I should go."

"Take care of him." Scott whispered to her.

"With my life." Emily promised. She left the school and headed for the Jeep climbing into the drivers side. She gently placed her hand over Stiles's. "I know you're scared right now but we're gonna figure this out. I promise." She told him.

Stiles nodded. "Em, could you take me to the hospital? I think I need to see a doctor." He glanced at her with blood shot eyes.

Emily smiled at him. "Of course." She started up the Jeep and drove off towards the hospital.

Immortal

Stiles and Emily walked hand in hand into the hospital and over to the desk where Melissa was working. Stiles cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hey guys." Melissa smiled at them.

"Er…" Stiles glanced at Emily. "I need to see my doctor. Doctor Gardner. Today if possible."

Melissa nodded. "Okay, let me check." She typed something into her computer. "I'm sorry Stiles, Doctor Gardner is on leave, he won't be back until next week. Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or…?"

Stiles jumped back covering his mouth with his hand, tears welling up in his eyes, pulling away from Emily.

"Stiles. Are you alright?" Melissa stood up.

"I don't know." Stiles admitted. "I guess. I guess not really."

Melissa nodded walking around the desk. "All right, kiddo. Come with me. It's okay." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and started to lead him down the corridor.

"Wait Emily." He turned and looked back at his girlfriend.

"She can come too, if you want her to." Melissa told him.

Stiles nodded.

Emily came to stand the other side of him. "I'm not going anywhere." She took his hand in hers.

Melissa led them into a room and Stiles sat down on the bed while Emily sat in a chair. Melissa came back with a file and sat down on another chair. "Okay Stiles, tell me what's been going on?"

Stiles looked down at his hands playing with his fingers. "I've been having black outs but not for that long. Er… I'm sleep walking again, I used to do that a lot when I was a kid." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I'm also having really bad anxiety."

"Panic attacks?" Melissa asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah a couple. Oh and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree and the whole human sacrifice thing."

Melissa smiled. "I recall something about that, yes. How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"Eight." Stiles replied.

"A night?" Melissa asked.

"In the last three days." Emily answered looking between Melissa and Stiles.

Melissa look between the two.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, definitely eight."

Melissa pressed her lips together. "Have you been feeling irritable?"

"Yeah, possibly to the point of homicide."

"Inability to focus?" Melissa jotted down more notes.

Stiles shook his head. "No, the Adderall isn't working."

Melissa tilted her head to the side. "Impulsive behaviour?"

"More than my usual? Hard to tell." Stiles joked.

"Yes." Emily said looking at him.

Stiles gave her a weak smile.

Melissa nodded. "Vivid dreams during the day?" She stood up and walked over to a cabinet.

"Lets just say all of the above. Do you know what this is?" Stiles asked her.

Melissa turned around holding a syringe. "I think so."

Stiles frowned. "Uh, what's that?"

"Do you trust me Stiles?" Melissa asked him.

Stiles shrugged. "When you're not holding a needle."

Melissa wiped his arm with an alcohol wipe. "It's Midazolam." She quickly injected him with it. "A sedative." She set the now empty syringe down on the table.

Stiles frowned. "Why are you giving me a sedative?"

"Because, Stiles, you are one profoundly sleep deprived young man. You need rest and you need it now. Lie down." Melissa helped him to lie down and pulled the blanket over him.

"How long does it take to." Stiles sank down onto the bed his eyes drooping. "Oh."

Melissa smiled. "Not long at all. Get some rest."

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks Mum."

Melissa glanced at Emily who had moved around the bed to perch on the other side of the bed and gently took his hand. She saw the tears in her eyes and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. "He's gonna be okay."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm so scared."

"You'll get through this, I know you will. You're both stronger than you think you are. I have to go do my rounds, are you okay for a while? Can I get you anything?" Melissa asked her.

Emily shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna sit with him for a while. I don't want to leave him on his own." She gently brushed his hair from his forehead.

Melissa nodded. "Just shout if you need anything."

Immortal

Emily had fallen asleep in the chair by Stiles's bed, she woke up to her phone buzzing in her pocket. She got up and slipped out of the room, walking down the corridor, she answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey Em. It's Weira. We need to talk." Weira's voice came down the phone.

Emily ran a hand over her face. "Weira I can't do this right now."

"No Em, you need to listen to me. I need to see you like right now. Your baby, it's half human, half vampire." Weira told her.

"I'm aware." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Em, this could be really dangerous for you. I mean I've been reading about cross species children, especially part supernatural, part human. They can cause great damage to the pregnant mother if you don't take proper care of yourself." Weira told her.

Emily sighed. "Okay so I'll take my vitamins."

"No, you don't understand. I'm at your house, where are you?" Weira asked her.

"Why are you at my house?" Emily frowned.

Weira sighed. "Because you're going to need round the clock care and I'm going to deliver it."

Emily hung her head. "Okay, I'll be there shortly." She hung up the phone and went in search of Melissa. Emily found the nurse at the nurse's station. "Melissa, I have to go, something has come up. Can you tell Stiles I'll be back as soon as I can if he wakes up?"

Melissa nodded. "Of course. Is everything okay?"

Emily glanced around. "I don't know."

"I'm here if you need anything." Melissa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Emily left the hospital and ran home. She arrived to find Weira sat outside with a large box. "Hey." She hugged her friend.

Weira hugged her back. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Emily shrugged. "I feel fine. A little over emotional and slightly nauseous but my boyfriend, the love of my life is ill and I can't do anything to help him." She explained.

Weira nodded. "Right well lets get inside and I'll explain everything."

Emily unlocked the door and followed Weira into the house. "So what's the problem?"

Weira set the box down on the kitchen table. "Right so from what I've read, a cross species pregnancy doesn't work like a normal species pregnancy. The baby will develop at an excelerated rate so you'll be ready to give birth in about five weeks." Weira explained.

"Five weeks?" Emily exclaimed.

Weira nodded. "Maybe less. You're going to need to be on bed rest for at least the last four weeks and you're going to have to balance your diet a lot more. You're going to feel weak and tired and your emotions are going to go crazy and Em… If we don't do this right… You could die."

Emily placed a hand over her mouth. "What are the odds?" She asked her.

Weira sighed. "Well as long as we get your care right and you do everything I tell you to do, you've got a 98 percent chance of living."

Emily nodded. "Okay. What do I have to do?" She asked her friend.

"You need to drink one of these a day." Weira set a vial down on the table. "You need to drink at least four bags of blood a day, take these vitamins twice a day and eat healthily. No smoking and no alcohol." Weira told her.

"Okay, I can do that." Emily agreed.

Weira set her hands on the table. "Have you told him yet?"

Emily shook her head. "No, things are bad at the moment Weira."

"Like bad as in you're going to break up bad? Or end of the world, people dying bad?" Weira asked her.

"The latter." Emily sniffed. "I'm scared Weira." She admitted.

Weira reached over and grabbed her friends hands. "We'll get through this, you are not alone."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I told you I was over emotional." She wiped at her eyes. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "It's Stiles." She told Weira after pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Hey sweetie. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Where are you?" Stiles asked her.

"I had to head back to the house, my friend Weira's stopped by for an unexpected visit, are you okay? Do you need me to come back to the hospital?" Emily asked him.

Stiles shook his head. "No, no, Scott's here, he's gonna take me home. Are you going to be home tonight?" Stiles asked her.

"Is it okay if I stay here with Weira tonight, we've got a lot to catch up on." Emily lied.

Stiles nodded. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emily smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles hung up the phone.

Emily set her phone down on the table and grabbed the vial off the table and drank it. "Well that's disgusting." She pulled a face.

Weira chuckled. "Get used to it."

Emily stood up. "Okay so does this diet include pizza becomes I'm craving a large pizza with extra cheese." She walked over to the house phone and picked it up. "What do you want?"

"Ham and mushroom for me. Is it okay for me to stay here?" Weira asked standing up.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, pick a guest room." She smiled at her. "I'll order in."

"We'll get through this." Weira promised her. "You're going to be a great mum."

"Thank you." Emily said softly.

Weira turned and left the room.

Emily punched a number into the phone and pressed it to her ear. "It's Emily. We need to talk. Can you come over?" Emily asked.

 **So that's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
